


Surprise

by 3ALover



Series: Surprise [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Javier and Yuzuru have not been dating long when, during the middle of the season, Yuzuru starts to get ill. When the reason is revealed, both their lives will be changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, it is me again! 
> 
> I actually was supposed to be writing a Yuri On Ice fanfiction because of a tumblr request, not more RPF, but when I was reading some Yuri On Ice fanfics I discovered a really fun English fic in that fandom about mpreg and I WAS NOT going to write this but I could not stop! Sorry if it is not your thing, but I had to!!!
> 
> (Also, I am reading a Spanish mpreg in this pairing so it felt weird to write another while that one is going on, but I figure if people like it and know English they might like another mpreg?)
> 
> As always, English is not my mother tongue, but my friend checks my English so everything should mostly be okay!

They were being too loud and they both knew it, but neither Javier nor Yuzuru could find the capacity to care at all. At least Javier thought Yuzuru probably didn’t care, because he sure didn’t, and most of the noise was coming from Yuzuru anyways. “Javi!” was the only word Javier could understand, because Yuzuru always stopped remembering how to speak English during sex. 

“God, look at you,” Javier groaned as he gripped Yuzuru’s tiny hips even harder. Yuzuru arched his back even farther, his slender but strong arms flexing beautifully as he pushed harder away from the wall above the headboard that was the other main source of the noise they were making. Javier panted as he fucked him harder, making even more beautiful noises fall from his lover’s lips. Javier knew he was a pretty flexible guy in his own right, but Yuzuru’s flexibility was ridiculous. Everybody knew it, just from watching him skate, but Javier was even more grateful than anybody else could ever know for all those Ina Bauer’s and Beillmann’s. 

Sex with Yuzuru was almost always a workout, because to be such a ‘sweet, innocent young man’ on the surface, in bed, Yuzuru liked it hard, fast, and in sometimes ridiculous positions. Currently, Javier couldn’t imagine how Yuzuru wasn’t in pain from his ridiculous position. He had his hands braced on the wall above the headboard, his back arched so far he was looking up at the ceiling, his hips canted so hard that his lower body looked like it would fit better on someone on their elbows and knees, and his thighs were pressed tightly together so that his slender legs rested perfectly between Javier’s as he knelt behind him. 

Even if Javier fucking him felt good, it was crazy for Javier to imagine his back wasn’t hurting, and yet Yuzuru only bent further backwards, until Javier couldn’t help but press his lips to Yuzuru’s _forehead_ while fucking him from behind. If Javier wasn’t more distracted by how tight Yuzuru’s body was around his cock, he might have become sidetracked in wondering how the hell someone became bendy like their spine was made of liquid, but there was more than enough going on to distract him. 

Javier slowed down, relaxing his grip on Yuzuru’s hips, only to have Yuzuru take matters into his own hands and use his deceptively strong arms and powerful core to fuck himself back on Javier’s cock, refusing to let Javier slow things down. “Javi, Javi, Javi!” Yuzuru chanted, whining loudly when Javier growled in his ear and grabbed his upper arms, wrenching his hands away from the wall to hold him by them, keeping his body bowed sharply as he fucked him even harder. 

“I’m going to make you come just like this,” Javier panted in his ear, biting at the side of his neck hard enough to make him feel it, but gentle enough that it left no mark. Yuzuru’s chanted Japanese grew to a level almost like a squeal. Normally, Javier wasn’t really into ridiculously, pornographic sounding sex partners, but since he was in love with Yuzuru before they ever fucked, he got used to it. It wasn’t something Yuzuru could control, and Javier would never turn down sex with the man he loved just because he was _so loud_. 

He knew it would happen, too. Yuzuru’s body was _ridiculous_ when it came to sex, because Yuzuru seemed to be able to go on for ages during sex. One very unforgettable afternoon, Javier was able to make Yuzuru have _three_ orgasms to Javier’s one. Javier was almost positive it had to be linked to his ridiculous ability to train for hours without being tired, because nobody had the stamina Yuzuru had on the ice and Javier was pretty sure no man alive could come three times, even after their partner was spent and could only lazily suck them until they came the last time. One day, Javier would love to use a rest day to see how many times, exactly, he could make Yuzuru come, but unfortunately, they really did need rest on rest days, Yuzuru especially. 

Now, since he had brought Yuzuru almost to the very brink of orgasm with his mouth before they started fucking, Javier knew that, after all this, Yuzuru could and absolutely would come without Javier touching his penis a single time. 

Javier released his arms, sliding his hands around to Yuzuru’s chest and the bottom of his chin, pulling his head back so that Javier could kiss his temple in his ridiculously bendy position. He slowed down, grinding their hips together rather than thrusting, and there was nothing Yuzuru could do in this position other than to whimper and whine and curse and beg. “Javi, please,” he groaned, and Javier kissed his hair, fingertips stroking his neck and jawline tenderly as he spoke. 

“I can feel you shaking. You’re so close, aren’t you, my love?” he purred in Spanish, knowing that Yuzuru had a thing for Javier speaking his mother tongue. “You feel so good, Yuzu. So tight around me. Your body is so hard yet so delicate.” He ground his hips _hard_ , knowing he found the right spot when Yuzuru shuddered and whimpered, his now freed hands clawing at Javier’s thighs, trying to pull him even deeper inside. “I want you to come for me. Can you?” he purred sliding a hand down from where he was toying with Yuzuru’s nipples to his hips. He skimmed his fingertips low enough to brush the wiry hair just above Yuzuru’s straining erection before moving to the side and stroking down to Yuzuru’s inner thigh, making him sob out in frustration. 

With little warning, he released Yuzuru, making him gasp as he flung his arms forward to brace against the wall, and gripped his slender hips with both hands as he fucked him hard, fast, and without hesitation. Yuzuru positively wailed as he started to babble, and Javier could see his slender hands scrabbling against the wall as he cried out with every thrust. Javier was so close and he knew from the way he was shaking and twitching that Yuzuru was too. 

“Come on, Yuzu, do it, come for me,” Javier grunted as he fucked him relentlessly, not stopping even as Yuzuru choked on a cry and his body seized up, every muscle straining as he positively shuddered through an orgasm so strong he couldn’t even make any sounds. When he finally relaxed, his body slumping forward, Javier stroked a hand up his back as he folded and rested his cheek against the wall beside his hands, but since Yuzuru gave no indication he wanted Javier to stop, Javier didn’t slow down, fucking him hard and fast until he, too, came with a sharp cry, his body curving tightly around Yuzuru’s as he filled him deep inside. He gasped out pants, shivering himself as he weakly slid his hands from Yuzuru’s hips to curl around his middle, molding his chest to Yuzuru’s back in a weak hug, both of their bodyweights sagging. 

With the last of his strength, Yuzuru pushed away from the wall, knocking them both back onto the bed, Javier slipping out of Yuzuru’s body in the fall. Javier fell onto his back, legs out to one side after his knees gave out, and Yuzuru fell onto his side, feet tangled up in Javier’s shins as he curled over and gasped for breath. Javier rolled over and curled his arm around Yuzuru, too exhausted to move but needing to make sure he was able to breathe okay. He pressed his palm to Yuzuru’s chest and his face to the back of his shoulder, just making sure those gasps and shudders were coming down from the exhaustive sex, not his asthma acting up after such athletic sex. “Okay?” he asked hoarsely and Yuzuru nodded.

“Okay,” he confirmed, and Javier smiled as a shaking hand slid up his forearm to rest over the back of his hand where it rested on Yuzuru’s chest. “Much okay,” he sighed, and Javier chuckled at his grasp of English being somewhat skewed. Every time they had sex, Yuzuru lost his focus some and said the most adorable little misspeaks. After several moments of catching their breath, Yuzuru wiggled around to face him, and Javier’s heart swelled at the brightness in his eyes. “Javi okay?” he asked, and Javier grinned tiredly.

“I’m perfect, Querido.” He curled his arm around Yuzuru’s waist, leaning their foreheads together. “You’re not hurting, right?” he asked and Yuzuru scrunched his nose some as he wiggled.

“Just a little sore, but no muscles,” he said, knowing Javier definitely was asking about his back muscles, not his ass. “I tell you always, I do not hurt when I bend,” he reminded him softly, reaching up to place a hand on Javier’s cheek. “I am not old like Javi,” he said with a teasing little giggle and Javier huffed in mock-annoyance. Yuzuru’s long, slender fingers stroked his cheek tenderly, and Javier couldn’t help but smile as Yuzuru started tracing his eyebrows and nose with a fingertip. “Love you,” he said out of almost nowhere, and Javier couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“Love you, too, Yuzuru,” he murmured, turning to kiss the hand touching his face. Yuzuru blushed and flopped down to hide his red face in Javier’s chest. Javier laughed, hugging him close with a kiss to the top of his head. It was adorable how shameless Yuzuru was during sex, but as soon as it was over, he got all shy about his feelings for Javier. 

As Javier held him close, he couldn’t help but wonder why the hell it took so long for them to get to this point.

~

Yuzuru had been feeling off for a few days now, but the grand prix final was in a week, so he couldn’t tell anyone. He had to be prepared and Brian would absolutely take him off the ice if he knew how dizzy he felt.

If Javi knew, he would tell Brian _and_ Yuzuru’s mother.

It was difficult dating Javier sometimes since they were still rivals, like now that the final was coming up, but he still knew that Javier would never let him get away with hiding an illness. Yuzuru didn’t ask about it and Javier never talked about it, but Yuzuru was pretty sure Javier was going to retire after this season. It hurt some to imagine skating without Javier being there. Yuzuru also had been asked if he planned to retire, but he wasn’t really sure that he was ready to do that. He still had things he wanted to do. 

(Javier always laughed when Yuzuru mentioned that, asking what other records he expected to break.)

Things had gotten kind of tough when Javier barely made it onto the podium at his last grand prix assignment, making him the last person to make it into the grand prix final. Just like all the times Javier beat him to the top of the podium, there was a delicate balance of ‘you are important to me and I’m sad for you’ to go along with ‘I’m your competitor and I want to beat you’ that went along with them both being so good. After Javier made it back to Canada, they were very avoidant for days. They didn’t talk much and they definitely didn’t spend any time alone together. However, after a while of that, they fell back into their old patterns of goofing off when they were on the ice together, and that opened the doors to them resuming their more intimate relationship. 

The dating was new. Javier’s relationship had fallen apart just before the Grand Prix season began, and he had been very upset, but had admitted that it was just growing apart. All of his relationships had ended that way, not because either of them hurt the other in the relationship, but because distance was hard and people grew apart that way. It didn’t help that Javier had been in love with Yuzuru for quite a while. It was very hard to love two people at once, and when his relationship fell apart, Javier only withheld his feelings from Yuzuru for a short time after that, and when they finally confessed to one another, things all fell into place quickly. 

So far, only Brian and Yuzuru’s mother had found out about their change in relationship. Others probably suspected, but Brian knew only because he caught them kissing by the drink machines and Yuzuru’s mother knew because Yuzuru couldn’t lie for shit and he had spent the night at Javier’s apartment few times. They would have to tell other eventually, others at the rink and the rest of their families, but for now, they were still enjoying the strange line between an old friendship and a new relationship. It would all change once people knew. It would become something _real_ instead of the dream relationship they had been living so far. 

That said, ‘the dream’ wasn’t so great when Yuzuru felt ill as shit and knew that as soon as Javier showed up at the rink, he would notice something was wrong and out Yuzuru to their coach for nothing more than a little dizziness. 

Yuzuru intended on training as much as he could, because he had a Grand Prix Final to win and he wouldn’t let a little dizziness and lightheadedness mess that up for him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy to see so many people enjoying this one!
> 
> I'm writing fast again for now but who knows how fast it will continue. But, you will see the chapters when they come!

Yuzuru was sick. Brian could tell he was hiding an illness, because he was trying too hard to behave like everything was fine. Yuzuru always got quieter and more focused when he was hiding something – to the point he was scary focused – and the way he was grimacing and rubbing at his stomach told Brian he was probably going to throw up sooner or later. 

“Yuzuru,” he called, making him come to the side of the ice. He crossed his arms, looking at him. He looked positively green. “Do you have a virus?” he asked him and Yuzuru’s eyes widened far too innocently. “Don’t lie to me, and don’t try to convince me it’s no big deal when you could give every other skater here that same bug when we are all flying out _tomorrow_ ,” he stressed.

Yuzuru deflated. “I am being sick for five days,” he confessed. “It start being dizzy and it make me become sick.”

Brian exhaled slowly. “Okay, five days means it isn’t a virus at least,” he said, a bit relieved. He was under no delusions about where Yuzuru was spending the night these days, and the last thing he needed was both Yuzuru and Javier getting a virus right before the Grand Prix Final. “If it’s dizziness it could be an ear infection,” he warned and Yuzuru’s shoulders sagged some. “You should’ve told someone sooner. Five days is long enough for medicine to fix you, now you have three days before you compete in your short,” he chastised.

“Mother will want that I wait now,” Yuzuru noted. “After competition, we can stay and go home to see my normal doctor. Medicine will not help in two days,” he said and Brian rolled his eyes.

“You’re taking anti-dizziness medication until the competition is over and then you’ll go to the doctor,” he stressed. “You have Nationals two weeks after the final. If they tell you to rest and stay off the ice, you will rest and stay off the ice,” he said firmly and Yuzuru ducked his head but nodded solemnly. “If you don’t, I’ll tell your mother,” he threatened and Yuzuru looked at him with horrified eyes, which made Brian crack up. 

“That is not nice!” Yuzuru complained and Brian patted him on the shoulder.

“Come off the ice, go home, get some medicine, take it, and let a night’s rest help you out,” he said in a kinder tone. “You’re on track to win this thing. Don’t mess it up because you’re stubborn.”

Yuzuru nodded, pouting. “I am not stubborn,” he said, and Brian scoffed.

“Oh please, every person who knows you will take my side on this, Yuzu. Come on, time to go home,” he said, directing Yuzuru off the ice. Brian knew he was disappointed, but Brian had a duty as his coach to make him rest when he needed it, even if he didn’t want to.

~

The medicine Yuzuru took helped enough for him to get through the final and come out with a gold that made him proud of himself after the struggles leading up to the final with his health. He was even prouder of Javier, who had a horrible fall in the short and managed to make the silver with a long that even outscored Yuzuru’s. It felt good to be on the podium beside him for the first time since they became lovers. He had always enjoyed it in the past when they shared a podium as friends, but it had been a long time since they stood together atop the podium together at all. And now that they were finally no longer living a lie of pretending they didn’t have feelings, it felt so special.

After it was all said and done, Javier was proud of him, too. Even though Yuzuru still felt ill, he didn’t hesitate when Javier invited him back to his room. They were both too tired for much more than a shower together and curling up together to fall asleep in each other’s arms, but Yuzuru wouldn’t trade one more night of that before they were parted for almost a whole month for anything. “You are something else,” Javier murmured as he lay stroking Yuzuru’s back tenderly, holding him against his chest. “I can’t even be that upset you beat me.”

Yuzuru smiled, looking up at him. “You did like me and did an amazing free skate after bad short. I always happy when you do amazing. You almost beat me,” he reminded him, looking into his beautiful eyes. “My boyfriend, best skater except from Japan,” he said with a voice full of pride and Javier laughed softly, keeping their voices soft like it was all a secret they were sharing.

“You are a funny guy, Yuzuru Hanyu.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “I feel good about the rest of the season,” he murmured and Yuzuru listened patiently. Javier looked a little sad about something and Yuzuru had a sinking sensation he was thinking about whether this was going to be his last season or not. “Do you know that if I win Europeans again this year, it will be the most consecutive wins by a man since the nineteen thirties?” he murmured and Yuzuru smiled.

“Of course Javi will win,” he reassured, patting his chest. “You are best. You cannot lose in Europe.” Javier smiled at him fondly.

“Always reminding me you’re better than me,” he teased and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“Javi will win and be most whatever that word mean winner since long time ago,” he said proudly and Javier grinned.

“Consecutive. It means ‘in a row’. Plushenko won seven times, but never more than two years in a row,” he explained and Yuzuru sighed, thinking about Plushenko. Javier tutted. “Stop thinking about your fanboy crush when I’m talking to you,” he teased and Yuzuru blushed slightly but smiled teasingly.

“He is just so cool, Javi, it is not your fault you are not so cool,” he said with a teasing peck to Javier’s lips. “So Javi has most in a row wins for long time,” he said, getting back on topic, and Javier nodded, smiling softly.

“The last time anybody won five years in a row was in the seventies. One more win and I beat that person for wins in a row.” He shook his head with a look of longing. “I would love to beat the guy back in the thirties, but I do not have another three years in me, I do not think.” He pouted. “I am getting old, Querido.”

Yuzuru felt a pang of sadness and frowned. “You are not old, Javi,” he comforted, rubbing his chest. “Look at Carolina,” he added quickly. “She is very older than Javi.”

Javier grinned. “Carolina is definitely not human. If she was, her knees would be ruined by now,” he joked. He hugged Yuzuru close. “Can I tell you something?” he said in a more serious tone, sliding down in the bed until he and Yuzuru were eye to eye.

Yuzuru nodded, and Javier, caught Yuzuru’s hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss tenderly. “I think-“ Javier’s eyes flicked away and he exhaled shakily. “I think that this is my last year, Yuzuru. I think after Worlds, I will announce my retirement.” 

Yuzuru had been expecting that for a while, and yet the feeling that came over him at the news being confirmed was indescribable. It was like his chest was tight and he couldn’t breathe even though he really had no problems breathing. “Javi…” He trailed off, closing his eyes as he took a few deep breaths. “I- I think it might be that before,” he whispered. “But it still makes me sad.”

“Why are you sad?” Javier asked, sounding confused. “It happens to everyone, Yuzu. Everyone has been suspecting.”

“I know,” Yuzuru whispered. “But I always have skate with Javi,” he said, looking up at him. “When I begin seniors, you skated and I always want to be good like you,” he said with a soft smile. “It is why I ask to have Brian as coach. Your jumps so beautiful, I need to be good too. And you are always skating with me since. I am not ready to retire, so I will be skate with you not there.” He smiled a watery smile. “And it make me sad.”

Javier smiled and curled his arm around Yuzuru’s waist, pulling him until they were chest to chest. “You will not be skating without me,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Yuzuru’s forehead. “I will just get to watch you win without thinking about how it means I lost.” Yuzuru’s heart fluttered and he smiled sleepily. Javier brushed their noses together as his hand trailed down Yuzuru’s back comfortingly. “Nothing will change this. Us. I do want to be a coach after I retire, but I will not be going anywhere without you. If you’re staying with Brian in Canada, I will stay there with you. If you choose to go somewhere else, I’ll go with you.” He shook his head. “I want you forever, Yuzuru. I’ve loved you since you were nineteen years old, possibly even longer.” Yuzuru’s breath caught in his throat some and he smiled. Javier saw his smile and returned it. “I’m not letting you go when I’ve finally come to terms with what I want in this lifetime, Yuzuru Hanyu. You are the person I want to spend forever with. I’ll do whatever I must to keep you.”

“I love you, Javi,” Yuzuru said, eyes a little teary. “Love you, love you, love you,” he whispered repeatedly as he hugged him close, tangling a hand in the back of his curly hair. 

“Te amo, Querido,” Javier murmured just before kissing him. It was not a kiss full of lust or want. It was not a deep, frantic kiss. It was soft, and gentle, and a simple press of lips that reminded Yuzuru that this was forever. Javier was his to keep forever. Javier would always be there and Yuzuru could trust that their love was strong. 

Later, when Yuzuru was almost asleep, he put his hand on Javier’s chest and just felt his heartbeat, knowing that that heart beat for him.

~

It was an entirely different heartbeat that changed everything about Yuzuru’s entire worldview in a matter of moments. 

When Yuzuru woke up too ill to skate the Gala – according to Kikuchi-san and Brian, since Yuzuru thought he’d be fine as long as he threw up before the event started and got it all out – his mother and Kikuchi-san decided to take him home early and seek a doctor the very same day. Leaving Javi a day sooner than expected wasn’t something that Yuzuru was happy about, but Javier was clearly concerned about him, so he urged Yuzuru to do whatever they told him to so that he could get better.

He didn’t even get to take all of his things home and see his father and sister first, his mother entrusted him to Kikuchi-san and left them to go take all of Yuzuru’s things home and inform his father what was happening. Yuzuru thought this was a bit extreme, but being back in Japan, most things were extreme. He had long grown used to it, but it still was inconvenient. He was grumpy enough at being ill so all this overbearing care just made him a bit angry at everyone around him. 

Once they saw a doctor, Yuzuru sat through all the tests and answered all their questions, and didn’t think much about anything until he had to pause during a test and go throw up, which seemed to really energize the doctor and nurses to examine him more carefully. The first sign that something was wrong beyond a simple illness was the fact that there was nothing wrong with his ears, not even his inner ear. Brian’s suspicion of an ear infection was false. After that, his doctor turned to suspecting something wrong with his digestive system. He had no fever and dizziness didn’t fit, but the vomiting was their first thing to try and diagnose.

It was when his blood results came back that there was finally an answer for the doctors, who only confused Yuzuru more by the questions they started asking. They wanted to know if he was having sex with anyone, or of he had recently, and by the time he finally confessed he had been having sex in the past few months, he was asking when the first time was. After that, they gave him the last answer he ever expected.

Pregnancy. 

Yuzuru didn’t believe them at first, but when they took him to a different examination room and used a machine he didn’t recognize, he finally understood it was true because of the sound of a heartbeat far too fast to be his own. 

Yuzuru stared at the doctor, who nodded to the nurse standing with Kikuchi-san, and she wrote something down on Yuzuru’s chart. “I- I- Is that-“

“That is a fetal heartbeat,” the doctor confirmed. “Going by the symptoms you’ve described in the timeline they affected you and going by the heartrate being what it is, it seems likely that you conceived about eight weeks ago.” He looked at Yuzuru. “Does that sound correct?”

Yuzuru flushed, thinking back to when that was. Eight weeks ago was about the time Javier won the Cup of China, which was also the first time they had sex. They had first kissed when Javier and Brian were due to leave the next day for the Cup of China, finally confessing their feelings only a month after Javier’s relationship had fallen apart. When Javier got back, Yuzuru had gone to congratulate him and instead they ended up falling into bed together. Yuzuru was due to leave the very next day for NHK, so they spent a good part of a whole day just having sex and talking. After that, they didn’t get a chance to have sex again for a few weeks.

“I assume by your bright red face that it is, in fact, correct timing,” the doctor said and Yuzuru nodded mutely. The doctor looked at Kikuchi-san. “Male pregnancies are extremely rare. In most cultures, they’re a source of great shame and have mostly resulted in the man choosing to terminate the pregnancy or, if that isn’t possible, suicide.” Yuzuru blinked in confusion. He wasn’t sure what that had to do with him. “It will be possible to perform the abortion before anyone can know and shame be brought up on his family. We can schedule it for the day after tomorrow-“

“Wait, what?” Yuzuru asked, looking at the doctor with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”

Kikuchi-san cleared his throat. “What he means, Yuzuru, is that nobody else has to know and this will all be over soon. You have nothing to worry about. You know I would never tell a soul about this and they are legally obligated to keep this secret.”

Yuzuru opened and closed his mouth a few times, because everything was happening way too fast. “But- but Nationals is next week. I cannot have surgery right now,” he said fearfully. “I- I have to skate-“

“Is it not better to have the surgery now and have time to train before Four Continents?” Kikuchi-san asked and Yuzuru tried to think clearly. “This is something you should do now, Yuzuru. You are bad at lying to your mother, so two days is better than two weeks. If you wait two weeks she will find out-“

“But she will find out something is wrong if I have _surgery_!” he stressed. 

“We can tell her it’s a complication from digestive issues. I will back you up,” Kikuchi-san promised and Yuzuru found nothing he could say other than to nod mutely. 

The doctor nodded. “Well, that is settled then. We will schedule the surgery for two days. Your recovery time will only be about a week. It is very rare there are complications. You have nothing to worry about.”

Yuzuru didn’t hear much of what was said in the planning, because he was too dazed by what he had discovered to even think of something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another!!!

Yuzuru’s plan to keep the secret that only Kikuchi-san knew flew out the window within the first night of being home. He was sick again and his mother followed him to his bedroom to check on him after explaining how ill he had been to his father and sister, and when she came inside and found him lying on his bed crying, she hurried to sit beside him and stroke his hair. “What’s wrong, my child?” she asked, and he only cried harder. 

Yuzuru had thought about the pregnancy all afternoon and the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to end it. It was a shocked, and completely unexpected, but after the shock had settled, Yuzuru remembered hearing the heartbeat and understanding that he was _pregnant_ and all he could think about was how good with children Javier was. It struck him like a blow that when he thought of all the times Javier did things with small children for his sponsors, he was really thinking about Javier as a father. Javier had gotten a taste of that in dating a woman with a baby, and Yuzuru suspected that he missed that future he thought he would have being that child’s father. 

It was not just Javier that was good with children, though. Yuzuru loved them. They were so tiny and adorable. He loved their little hands and their tiny faces. He had never got to be around a baby before, but small children were so wonderful. Yuzuru had never really thought about being a parent, he was still very young and career-oriented, but the thought that he could have a baby with Javier, they could have a child together, it was one he couldn’t stop picturing. 

But he also knew what the doctor said was true: male pregnancies were a subject of great shame to many people. It was proof of homosexual behavior, it was always unplanned since it was impossible to predict when it would happen, often it occurred with unmarried parents because of the nature of same-sex marriage in most countries, and in a culture like his, having a child out of wedlock with another man, especially given his level of fame, would be a death blow to his career. 

“Yuzuru?” Yumi asked, and Yuzuru looked up at her with a soft sob. 

“Mom,” he choked out, sitting upright. He pulled his knees up, leaning back against the pillows. “Mom, I don’t know what to do.”

“About what?” she asked, sliding her hand into his for comfort. 

Yuzuru bowed his head. “I- I’m pregnant,” he whispered. His mother said nothing and he whimpered. “I’m pregnant and I don’t- don’t want to have an abortion.”

When he finally looked up, she was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He let out a sob, pulling away from her, only to have her refuse to let him pull away, sweeping him up in her arms instead. “Oh, my boy,” she whimpered, hugging him tightly. “Oh Yuzuru.” He cried harder when he realized she wasn’t horrified at him, she was scared for him. “How long?” she whispered softly, kissing his hair, and he sniffled weakly.

“He says I conceived eight weeks ago,” he answered. “That’s why I’ve been sick for the past few weeks. It is pregnancy symptoms.”

She rubbed his back. “Did you suspect anything at all?” she asked, and he shook his head. Yumi nodded, touching his cheek. “Look at me.” He lifted his eyes and she smiled wetly. “Does he know?” 

Yuzuru didn’t have to ask who she meant. His mother was one of only two people who knew about Javier being more than his friend. She had gotten the truth out of him after the first few times he spent the night with Javier, and she promised not to tell anyone until he was ready – if he ever was ready. “No,” he muttered. “The doctor scheduled the surgery for the day after tomorrow, and Kikuchi-san promised he won’t tell anyone about the pregnancy to- to protect me.” He shuddered. “But I don’t want it,” he whimpered.

His mother shushed him. “Yuzuru, two days is not nearly enough time to make your choices,” she assured him. “And definitely not if you don’t want it. Why are you doing it if you do not want to?” she asked, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

“You know why,” he said a bit hysterically. “It’s a matter of great shame! I- I conceived a child with a man! I am famous and this is proof I have been sleeping with a man and conceived a child outside of marriage. It would be the greatest scandal, I would brink shame upon everybody-“

“And are you ashamed of it?” Yumi asked simply. Yuzuru frowned at her. “Are you ashamed of Javier? Are you ashamed you have had sex? Are you ashamed of falling pregnant?”

Yuzuru thought about it and shook his head slowly. “I- I am scared. But I don’t feel shame for any of those things. I love him,” he said quietly. “I’m not ashamed of loving him, and why should people in love not have sex if they want to? And I could not have ever known I could become pregnant, so why should I be ashamed of something I could not control?” he reasoned. “But I- I’m scared. Of all those things,” he added. “I’m Yuzuru Hanyu,” he said in a tiny voice and his mother actually snorted.

“My boy, I understand who you are and why you would be afraid, but the way I see it, yes, you are Yuzuru Hanyu.” She tipped his chin up so he had to look at her. “You are the child I carried inside of me for nine months because I had sex with the man I love and when I became pregnant, I wanted to have that child, just as I had done once before.” Yuzuru scrunched his nose up at his mother talking about his conception, but his insides warmed when he realized she really did not feel he was bringing shame to their family. She brushed his tears away, looking at him. “I know not all mothers would be so accepting of this, and I’m scared for you,” she reminded him. “Because people can be cruel and life even more than that.” She shook her head, holding his face in her hands. “But if you do not want to end this pregnancy, you shouldn’t do it.” 

“But I have to,” he whimpered. “I- I will lose everything if I do not.”

“And I would support that choice if you wanted it,” she comforted. “If you said you did not want a child or that you did not want it as much as you want your career, I would support your choice.” He bit his lip and she shook her head. “But that is not the case, is it? You would not be so upset over ending the pregnancy if you did not want it.”

Yuzuru exhaled heavily. “They confirmed it by using a machine to listen to its heartbeat, and I just keep thinking about how much I love to listen to Javi’s heartbeat when I go to sleep at his house, and children are so wonderful, and Javier wants to be a father so much, and I may not have thought about it very much as young as I am, but I think I want a child and I know I could wait but I have heard the heartbeat of the one inside of me and it is very unlikely I could ever get pregnant again and I really think that I want this baby,” he said in a rush of words spilling from his lips. “Javier would be so happy,” he whispered weakly. “And I always want him to be happy. And we could be happy together with our child, Mom.” He shook his head. “But- but if I choose this I will never compete again. Not only would the time off for pregnancy throw me behind the curve, nobody would touch my name with the attachment of a baby scandal.”

Yumi held his hand. “I know this is so much and it’s very scary. And if you do decide to have the abortion, I will go with you,” she promised. “But I say this as a mother: if you want this child, don’t let anything else stop you. If you want to be a parent, having a child is the most wonderful blessing that you can ever receive.” She smiled, cupping his face in her hand. “You and your sister are the best things in my life and I wouldn’t trade either of you for anything. Your father and I sacrifice so much because we love you more than anything else in this world. Your sister and you are worth so much more than any person’s judgement ever could shake.”

He imagined what it must be like to have a child that you love as much as his mother loved him. His mother and father were incredible and he knew he was lucky to have them. The love his family had for him was worth more than all his fame and all his success. The thought of loving his and Javier’s child the way his parents loved him was overwhelming. It sounded like it could be something more wonderful than he could imagine now. Yuzuru pictured teaching his child to throw a baseball the way his father had taught him, or sacrificing everything to travel the world with his child because all that mattered was that his child find happiness in whatever way he or she wanted the way his mother did with him. 

“If I do this, everything I have worked for will end,” he whispered. “I am only twenty-three.”

Yumi nodded. “That is true, and I won’t pretend it isn’t.” She stroked his hair. “But that also means you could have, if you wanted it, such a very, very long time to be a father.” She smiled at him. “Don’t think I am trying to influence your choice, Yuzuru. I will support you no matter what choice you make. I just know my child,” she said lovingly. “I know from what you have said what it is you really want. I won’t argue with you if you choose the opposite, I will stand by you, but I know already what it is that you truly want to choose.” 

Yuzuru, too, knew what he wanted to choose. He had known it all day. He just wasn’t sure that what he wanted and what made the most sense were the same things, and with the Olympics less than two months away, what made sense was very hard to ignore for the sake of his own desires.

~

Yuzuru thought about his choices and he knew that he had to make the hardest choice he may ever make: continue his skating career or change paths forever and become a parent. Part of him wanted to tell Javier before he made his choice, but he also knew that if he did tell Javier, Javier would get his hopes up at being a father and if Yuzuru chose not to have the baby, it would crush him.

In the end, he went to the doctor the day the surgery was planned and asked him to speak before they started preparing. As they sat in the doctor’s office, Yuzuru opposite his desk, he spoke. “I can outline the entire process to you. I can explain every step and reassure you that it won’t harm you at all,” the man reassured, and Yuzuru bit his lip, leg jiggling as he looked down at his lap.

“Is it possible to carry the child to term?” Yuzuru asked. “With my training, could it be healthy?”

The doctor seemed gob smacked, and immediately hit a button on his phone and asked for someone on the other end to send Kikuchi-san in. When he came in, Yuzuru bowed his head, looking not at either of them but at his shoelaces. “What’s wrong?” he asked, and Yuzuru cleared his throat.

“I- I asked the doctor if, with how my body has been used in training, the pregnancy could be carried to term safely.” Yuzuru looked up. “I did the math. I would- I would be twelve weeks pregnant during Four Continents and sixteen during the Olympics. Is it possible for me to continue to train and continue the pregnancy?”

Kikuchi-san looked confused. “But Yuzuru, you don’t have to do that. I told you-“

“I’m asking if it is possible,” Yuzuru said firmly.

The doctor seemed dumbfounded. “Well, yes. At your height, even as thin as you are, with your musculature, you won’t be round, if you are showing at all during those competitions. Your health is fine for training while pregnant, so your body changing throwing off your balance would be the only real worry. However, this is not necessary,” he reminded him. “Surgery today and a week of rest and you will be ready to train-“

“No.” Yuzuru felt sure before he even arrived at the doctor’s office, but he was more sure than ever knowing that he could, probably, at least participate in one last Olympics, the thing he had been training for since his gold last time. “I am not having an abortion.” The doctor looked utterly astounded and Yuzuru stood up, bowing deeply. “Thank you for your time, but I have decided I will carry this child. I have no need for surgery. Thank you.”

Kikuchi-san said nothing as he followed Yuzuru out, and as Yuzuru excited the office and started down the corridor, he felt a small sense of excitement. He was going to have a baby. He was going to do this. He couldn’t wait to tell Javier, but first he had to tell his father and his sister what only his mother knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUN!

Yuzuru’s excitement only lasted until he got home, sat his family down, and told them all the news: He was expecting a baby. His mother had been supportive and hugged him, but his sister and father were far less supportive. His sister did not understand why he didn’t have an abortion, why he would choose something like this. His father demanded to know why Yuzuru had never mentioned he was seeing someone and that that someone was a man. His sister spoke about not understanding why he would _want_ something so shameful and his father spoke about what Yuzuru was getting up to in Canada rather than focusing on his training. 

His mother and father ended up getting into an argument about it, leaving him to sit at the table with his sister, who looked at him like she didn’t know him at all. 

After that, his parents didn’t speak for days, and he felt guilty for making them argue, especially during one of the few times he and his mother would be home for more than a week at a time, and his sister didn’t speak to him very much either. He didn’t speak about it again with anyone before Nationals, at which point Kikuchi-san reassured him that he would look out for him during the competition with the pregnancy in mind as a possible complication. And then, as soon as Nationals ended, Yuzuru and his mother went back to Canada to train for a month leading up to Four Continents.

~

Yuzuru knew he couldn’t wait, because in two weeks, Brian and Javier would be leaving to go to Europeans, and the following week, Brian would meet him in Taiwan for Four Continents. He didn’t want to risk throwing Javier off of his game for Europeans, but he had to tell Brian, even if he couldn’t tell Javier yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him or not, but while he would have to feel it out with Javier, he _had_ to tell Brian and just pray Brian didn’t refuse to coach him if he didn’t back out of the competitions. 

So far, his skating was the same. Ten weeks after he conceived, his body was far less eager to expel whatever he ate, and his dizziness had waned greatly. He felt much better now than he had pretty much since he got pregnant. His stamina was coming up again, which was good, since he almost lost Nationals because of exhaustion and distraction. Shoma was really good, and Yuzuru couldn’t lose Four Continents again this year, his final year. 

When he asked Brian to talk in private, he was clearly not expecting what Yuzuru finally told him. “What’s up, Yuzuru?” Brian asked, sitting down across from Yuzuru in his office. “You’re doing really well in training, so you better not be about to tell me you’ve been injured this whole time,” he joked.

Yuzuru bit his lip, worried but excited, because finally, someone who wasn’t his family would know his secret. “Brian, I have something to tell you. Good things and – and something more serious.” He bit his lip, shoulders heaving as he took a breath. “I- I want compete in the Olympics, hopefully, but after, I will retire.”

Brian looked shocked. “Not even Worlds?” he asked, and Yuzuru shook his head, knowing that by then, he would be past half-way through his pregnancy. “Yuzuru, this is very sudden. I thought you planned to go on beyond this season. Even Javi has told me he plans to retire after Worlds, not the Olympics,” he said, confirming what Javier had told Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru smiled bashfully. “I cannot do Worlds because I- I will be five month pregnant then.”

Brian’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “ _What_?”

Yuzuru nodded with a small smile. “I am having baby.” He laughed softly. “I am having baby,” he repeated, putting a hand low on his belly, though obviously nothing could be felt yet. “It is why I feel sick before Grand Prix Final. Morning sickness,” he said, making a face. “Although I do not know why it called ‘morning’ sickness, it all day, not just morning.”

“You’re _pregnant_ ,” Brian asked again, looking like he might faint. “Four Continents is in two weeks-“

“I will be fine for that,” Yuzuru said, shaking his head. “I might need costume fix for Olympics, but possible I will not, but Four Continents is no problem.” He rubbed his belly lightly. “Doctor says I am so tall and have hard muscle from years of sport, so it will be later before I look like baby is inside. Balance is only thing making skating harder, so before I am fat, I can skate.” 

Brian put a hand to his forehead. “Yuzuru, are you seriously having a baby?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded seriously. “Why didn’t you … take care of it,” he said, grimacing. “Not that I’m saying you should have, I just can’t imagine how this will be received.”

Yuzuru smiled. “I want baby,” he said simply. He perked up. “I am sad to retire more early than plans for, but it so rare man has baby, I never would have baby again, and I decide I win enough world record to call it good career.” He nodded more to himself than Brian. “It like Javi and Europeans. He is sad he will retire, but if he win one more Europeans, he has most in a row since long, long ago.” He smiled brighter. “I have many world record and I win many gold medals. I make my country proud and bring honor, but now I am choosing to make _me_ happy.” Yuzuru scrunched is nose. “Maybe little young, but it is worth it.”

Brian watched him in silence for a long time before exhaling slowly. “Well. You sound pretty decided,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded with a sad smile.

“I am sorry I leave sooner than you think I will,” he said and Brian gave him a warm smile.

“We’re not through yet, Yuzuru. I’ve got two more competitions to get you through, then we can start our tearful goodbyes,” he joked and Yuzuru laughed.

“Maybe not goodbye yet,” he added playfully. “Javi still have Worlds after Olympics, and I go where he go after. He has planned to stay with me wherever I go after he retire, so now we both retire and go together.” 

“Oh man,” Brian said, shaking his head. “Does he know about the baby yet?” he asked.

Yuzuru shook his head. “I do not want distract from Europeans. I tell him after, before Four Continents.” 

Brian hummed. “You think it will distract him that much? I would think when you chose to have the baby, you would be pretty sure Javier was on board,” he said and Yuzuru beamed.

“Javi will be really, really happy,” he reassured him. “Javi want be father, I know. Now I just do not want that he distracted from skate. He must think about program, not baby. There is more time after Europeans before Olympics so he can get used to idea.”

Brian’s face grew more serious. “You know we have to be careful, right? If anyone finds out I knowingly let you compete pregnant, the criticism will be intense. I might lose skaters and it would distract from your performances. This has to stay under wraps until you announce retirement.”

“Yes,” Yuzuru agreed. “I only tell family and only others are Kikuchi-san and doctors, and they cannot tell.” Yuzuru thought hard. “I must not tell any others. Tracy will be mad, but we must not. I trust her, but must not worry her.”

“Oh, I’m gonna regret this,” Brian groaned. He chuckled. “Alright, well, let’s set up a doctor here so that you keep an eye on yourself while training. We need to monitor the baby and you closely. At the first sign of any problems, I’ll take you off the ice, competition be damned,” he said sternly and Yuzuru pouted. Brian gave him a warning look. “You’re the one who wants this baby, Yuzuru. If you want it more than your career, you probably want it to be healthy and safe more than anybody,” he said, and Yuzuru grew far more serious. It was true. He had already chosen his baby over skating. He wanted to go to the Olympics, but if it was a risk to his baby’s health, he would drop out before then.

That just meant it was even more important that he do well at Four Continents, just in case it was his last competition ever.

~

The doctor he and his mother found spoke many languages, one of which was Japanese, and she was a far friendlier doctor than the one back home who just assumed he would have an abortion. She examined him while asking about his home life and his plans for the baby, which made him feel far more comfortable and less like she was judging him. 

“My boyfriend is going to be so happy when he learns about the baby,” he told her as she examined his body with another thing that made the baby’s heartbeat sound. When she found it, he beamed, looking up at her excitedly. “Oh I wish he could hear this.”

“Well, next time you come to the doctor, perhaps you can bring him,” she suggested with a warm smile. “You’re not from here, so what are your plans?” she asked. “Where are you going to have your baby?” 

Yuzuru hadn’t really thought about it, but he hummed now. “Maybe in Japan, so I am with my family, and because my boyfriend does ice shows in Japan often. Although, this past year he focused on doing things with kids back in his country, so I’m not sure.” He shrugged. “Maybe even here. He will be staying until the end of March and I think our coach might be thinking about hiring him as an instructor when he retires to start with. He is not ready to go into coaching, so a bit of training little children how to skate at all might be okay for him.” Yuzuru beamed. “But wherever I go to have the baby, he will be with me.”

She smiled. “I was surprised when I learned my patient was a male pregnancy,” she confessed. “But if you are so happy I can only assume you don’t care about other people’s opinions. Which is good,” she said firmly. “Positivity during pregnancy affects your baby’s growth.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, thinking hard. “I like babies, and my boyfriend wants to be a dad, and my mother supports me.” He smiled deviously. “Also, when people doubt me, I get even more determined to prove them wrong. My doctor in Japan just assumed I would have an abortion because of the shame, but I am not ashamed,” he said firmly. “I am happy.”

She gave him a smile. “That’s good, then.” She chuckled. “Not many men are happy about their pregnancy, but it happens. These days more than in the past. It’s not even always unmarried men having children now, you know?”

“I am sure many people will say I am disgraceful, but I don’t care.” He giggled. “My gold medals say I am not.”

“Speaking of,” she said, pulling out a chart. “We have to talk about your training plan and your diet,” she said, giving him a stern look. “No more than four hours of training of any sort every day and at least two rest days per week where you don’t even go for a jog.” He pouted and she tutted. “For the sake of your baby,” she reminded him and he sighed, thinking about his baby. 

“Okay. For my baby,” he agreed and she smiled.

“Good. Now let’s go over your diet,” she said and he groaned, pouting at the thought of all the foods he would have to start eating for his baby to get the right vitamins and stuff to grow healthy inside of him.

He looked at his belly and huffed. “This baby is lucky I love it so much,” he muttered, and the doctor gave him a surprised smile and he realized what he said. He blushed but beamed, looking down at his flat tummy again. He loved his baby. Yuzuru _loved_ his baby already. It was so small, about two inches long, the doctor said, but that tiny, two-inch fetus inside of him was already the most important thing in Yuzuru’s life. He loved his baby and he couldn’t wait to tell Javier so someone would share his excitement and happiness.

~

Yuzuru watched with several of the other skaters together at Tracy’s house as Javier won his sixth consecutive European gold medal, and he could only blame the pregnancy (that nobody knew about) for the way that he teared up when Javier’s face was streaked with tears as he hugged Brian and stood up to wave to the crowd after his score was announced. Nobody else knew that this was his last European’s like Yuzuru did. Even Tracy didn’t know he had told Brian he would be retiring this year. 

When Javier got home, Yuzuru left the rink to go straight to Javier’s house, and when he opened the door, Yuzuru hugged him tight, squeaking, “Show me, show me, show me!” 

Javier laughed at him, but pulled him inside and kissed him in greeting before going to do as he said and get the medal. He brought it to Yuzuru, who wiggled excitedly as he took it from the case and put it around Javier’s neck, sighing as he looked at him in his medal. “Most since man in long time ago,” Yuzuru said and Javier grinned.

“Most consecutive gold medals since the thirties,” he agreed. 

Yuzuru couldn’t hold it in anymore, especially not when Javier was already so happy looking. “I must tell you something,” he said, sliding both hands into Javier’s, swinging them between them. “Something very big,” he warned in a faux solemn tone and Javier raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“What is it?” he asked, and Yuzuru took a deep breath.

“I am pregnant!” he blurted out. “We have baby, Javi. You will be father.”

Javier blinked a few times, not reacting to neither Yuzuru’s words or the way he was practically jumping in place, before he finally spoke, and the words he spoke were the last ones Yuzuru expected. “What?! Oh God, Yuzuru, fuck. Will you be able to train for Four Continents after you take care of it?”

Yuzuru’s face, which he was keeping as calm as possible so as not to get too excited, fell in an instant. “What?” he asked, tilting his head.

Javier grimaced. “Yuzuru, I’m so sorry. Are your competition schedules going to be okay with surgery?”

Yuzuru’s blood ran cold. “Javi, no-“

“Shit, I am so sorry,” he urged. “Is there anything you need? If you need money or someone to take you to a clinic-“

Yuzuru’s breath started coming in sharp gasps. “ _What_?! No!” He shook Javier’s hands off, stepping back. He stared at him in shock. “Javi, I will not have abortion.” He put his hands over his lower belly, horror. “Why you ask me that?”

Javier frowned. “What? Yuzuru, you can’t really plan on a male pregnancy-“

“I do plan on it!” he said, his breath coming in sharp jolts. “I- I think that you be happy,” he said, his voice tight. He gasped weakly. “You love children. I think that you are being happy because- because we have baby!” Yuzuru felt panic rising. “Oh my God. You do not want baby.”

Javier groaned. “Yuzuru, no-“

“Oh _God_ ,” Yuzuru choked out, his throat closing up. “I am so stupid,” he gasped, tears spilling finally. “I am _idiot_ ,” he cried, then turned and headed for the door, ignoring Javier calling his name. 

“No, wait, Yuzuru-“

Yuzuru dodged his grasping hand and opened the door, running outside as the tears began to fall, because he refused to be in the same house as Javier for a second longer. His heart was breaking, his world was falling apart, and he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. He couldn’t go home, because his mother would see how broken he was and he couldn’t face that right now, but he couldn’t just go nowhere, because as hard as he was crying, he would draw attention anywhere in public. 

Yuzuru just ran and ran as he sobbed, deciding he would just let his feet take him wherever he needed to go while his world fell apart entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will it go after Javier's less than perfect reaction????
> 
> FIND OUT NOW!

Brian really just wanted to sleep after all the traveling with Javier and the traveling with Yuzuru coming very soon, and instead, he was answering his door just after he got home, greeted his partner, changed into some pajamas, and got ready to get in a good, long night of sleep. 

And when he opened it, Javier was the one standing there. Brian groaned. “Unless you are dying or the rink is on fire, please just wait until tomorrow-“

“Yuzuru’s missing,” Javier blurted out, instantly waking Brian up from his sleepy daze.

“What?!” he asked in shock.

Javier looked terrible. He was pale and fidgety and his eyes were kind of red. “He came to see me earlier and when he left, I thought he would go home, but when I called, his mother said he hadn’t come home so she thought he was still with me, and I went over there and he still hadn’t come home. Yumi is freaking out, and I’m freaking out, and I thought maybe- maybe you might know something, but your reaction says otherwise-“

“Okay, okay, Javi, calm down,” Brian said, holding his hands palm out to stop him. “Not to say you’re stupid, but has anybody thought to call him?” he asked, and Javier nodded.

“He won’t answer my calls nor his mothers. I don’t know what else to do. Maybe if you call him he will?” he tried, looking positively beside himself with hope.

Brian groaned. “Okay, let me go get changed,” he said, letting Javier inside so that he could wait there for Brian instead of outside in the cold. When he returned, Javier was pacing in the hallway. “Javier, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just got lost-“

“It’s my fault,” Javier blurted out, breath hitching in panic. “He told me something and I- I reacted horribly. I thought I was reacting how he would expect me to react but I think I messed up really badly, I’m so terrible at reading the situation, I just- I didn’t even want to react that way, I just went with normal conventions, and-“

“Okay, okay, breathe,” Brian said. “Whatever you did, I’m sure….” Brian trailed off as he realized what exactly Yuzuru must have told him that he reacted badly to. Brian looked at him with a glare. “Javi,” he said in a dangerous tone. “What _exactly_ did you react poorly to?”

Javier bit his lip, fidgeting. “I- I can’t tell you. It is Yuzuru’s secret to tell, not-“

“Does it involve Yuzuru’s ‘big news’?” Brian demanded and Javier flushed. 

“If by ‘big news’ you mean-“

Brian didn’t have time for this. “Did you have a bad reaction to finding out Yuzuru’s pregnant?” he asked bluntly and Javier flushed.

His only reaction was, “You know?”

Brian glared. “Javier, what the hell?! Why would you react badly to that?”

Javier spluttered. “How else would anyone react?! A normal person doesn’t go ‘oh wow, I accidentally got you pregnant, that’s amazing!’ without getting punched in the face for it,” he argued and Brian rolled his eyes so hard he thought this might be it, the time they actually got stuck that way.

“Except that’s exactly what he expected,” Brian argued. “Javi, he was so happy because he just knew you would be excited.” Javier deflated some. “He told me before we left for Europeans and he was so excited because you love children and he thinks you’ll be an amazing father. Half the reason he chose to keep the baby is because he knew he wouldn’t ever be alone, and look what happened when he told the father of his child that he’s pregnant,” Brian said with a glare. 

Javier spluttered. “I was shocked and just reacting the way most people do-“ Javier cut himself off, holding up a hand. “Alright, let’s just find him first, then we can talk about my reaction later,” he said, “but for now, we have to find him and make sure he’s alright.” 

~

It took a very long time to find Yuzuru, and when they did, it was only because the night cleaning crew at the Cricket Club called Brian to ask if there was a reason the doors to the rink were unlocked. Javier knew immediately that was where they would find Yuzuru. 

When they got to the rink, only one set of the lights were on, and when Brian turned on the rest, the large overhead lights clanging to life startled Yuzuru who was about center ice, stopped and looked up at the ceiling in confusion. Javier’s panic subsided when he saw him on the ice. He was safe, he had just broken into the rink to skate because he was upset. “Yuzu, how the hell did you get in here?” Brian called, and Yuzuru looked back down so fast he nearly fell, wobbling on the ice like he probably hadn’t in fifteen years. 

Javier’s heart clenched when Yuzuru saw him and immediately sank in on himself some. 

“Did you learn to break into the rink?” Brian demanded, walking out onto the ice. 

Yuzuru shook his head rapidly, skating to the side so that Brian didn’t have to risk slipping to come out to him. “No, I- I have key made,” he admitted, and Javier snorted, because of course Yuzuru somehow got a copy of the key to the rink. 

“Yuzuru!” Brian barked, and Yuzuru gave him an innocent look.

“I never use it before,” he said and Javier somehow doubted that was true. 

When Yuzuru got to the side of the rink, Javier walked closer, trying to catch his eyes. “Yuzuru, why didn’t you answer your phone? Your mother is terrified,” he said and Yuzuru looked away, sighing. 

“I forget it when I leave home,” he confessed. “I did not think about she notice that I am not answering. I think that she just think I am out for the night.”

“She did, until I couldn’t find you and called her to see if I could talk to you,” Javier said, and Yuzuru continued to avoid his eyes. “Yuzuru, can we talk? Please, Querido?”

“There is nothing that I need say with you,” Yuzuru said, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to not look at Javier, and that really stung. 

Brian groaned. “Yuzuru, dear God, don’t be so dramatic,” he said, and Yuzuru gave him a hurt pout. “Get off the ice, _do not_ break in to skate ever again, give me the key you had made, and then go home and talk to Javier. You have a competition in a _week_. One of your last,” he reminded him and Javier’s heart clenched to realize that they had talked about this before in far greater detail than Javier had any knowledge of. 

Yuzuru grumbled unhappily, but he did listen and got off the ice, getting his skate guards on so he could go get changed out of his warmup gear. Javier nodded thanks to Brian, who just grumbled about how much less dramatics he would have to deal with soon enough, which made Javier snicker and follow him away from the ice. 

~

By the time Javier got Yuzuru home, he felt guilty for hurting Yuzuru so badly, even if he really didn’t mean to. When they walked into the apartment, Yumi grabbed Yuzuru and started sobbing, hugging him close enough that Javier felt the need to turn away and let them have a private mother and child moment.

It struck him, as he thought that, that it was, in a way, a mother, child, and grandchild moment. 

After Yumi stopped crying and berating Yuzuru, Javier followed him to his room. Yuzuru glared at him as he walked over and flung himself onto his bed, curling up on his side with a grumpy pout. “I do not want talk with you,” he said, rolling onto his other side so that his back was to Javier. Javier watched with great sadness as Yuzuru pulled his knees up some and started muttering something to the empty space on the other side of the bed. 

When he realized Yuzuru’s hand was on his lower belly, Javier felt a surge of shock when it hit him that Yuzuru was talking to his baby. 

_Their_ baby. 

“Yuzuru,” Javier said, coming to stand beside the bed. “Yuzuru, please look at me.” Yuzuru steadfastly refused and Javier sighed, kicking off his shoes to sit on the bed behind him. He lay down and rolled over to face the back of Yuzuru’s head, not touching him in case he really didn’t want Javier there just yet, but lying there all the same. “Yuzuru, tell it to me again, and I promise, I will have a better reaction.”

Yuzuru grunted. “You cannot have two reaction. Reaction happen one time. And I see your reaction. I cannot take more reaction from you.”

Javier grimaced. “Yuzuru, please. Try again.”

“Fine!” Yuzuru rolled onto his back, glaring up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he still refused to look at Javier as he spoke. “I am pregnant, Javi, you are going to be father, we are having baby,” he said in a tired tone lacking all the excitement Javier had misjudged as fear earlier. 

Javier smiled, feeling an unexpected lump in his throat as he reached out and gently rested a hand on Yuzuru’s stomach. “I’m happy, Yuzuru.” Yuzuru looked at him with a pout still in place but a tentative hope in his eyes. Javier laughed weakly. “Yuzuru, I have never heard a case of a man being happy he is pregnant, even if I have known of some to carry their child and be happy afterwards. I had no idea you wanted me to react the way I really felt.” Javier was not lying now. He had felt a surge of excitement inside of him when Yuzuru dropped the bomb on him.

“How do you really feel?” Yuzuru asked, and Javier laughed wetly. 

“Like I’m going to be a dad,” he said honestly and Yuzuru’s eyes filled with tears as his lips twitched upwards nervously.

“Really?”

Javier laughed, sliding closer so he could touch Yuzuru. “Querido, I am happy. I love you and now I’m going to have a child with you. It’s a dream I never imagined could be real. When I chose to love you with all my heart rather than deny myself, I accepted that I would never get to have a baby with you, since male pregnancies are so rare it’s impossible to plan one, and now you’re telling me we’re having a baby?” He shook his head, raising his hand to cup Yuzuru’s cheek. “Yuzuru, I love you and I love our baby and I cannot be happier that you chose to have this baby than I am.”

Yuzuru let out a wet giggle. “I love our baby, too,” he said, throwing his arms around Javier’s shoulders. “Javi, we are having baby!”

Javier rolled onto his back, taking Yuzuru with him as he held him close. “I am scared for you and I’m sorry it cuts your career short, but I’m so happy that you’re happy about this baby,” he said as he hugged him to his chest.

“It is okay,” Yuzuru said, sitting up so that he sat on Javi’s stomach, his hands on his chest as he looked down at him. “I am sad I must end my career, but I am so happy about baby,” he gushed, and Javier was amazed at how beautiful that smile was. Yuzuru was always beautiful, but the way he looked right now was _incredible_. He looked happier than Javier had ever seen him, and that was saying a lot, because Yuzuru was a happy person in general. 

Javier reached out and put his hand on Yuzuru’s belly, eyes glancing down to it. “It’s crazy to think that there’s a baby in there,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled.

“I know! I am almost finished with third month and you cannot see at all.” He lifted his shirt, flexing his abs. “I am still same as always. Doctor says it because I taller than most lady and I have strong muscle from childhood skating, so baby will be more toward back for longer.”

Javier grinned, resting his hand over Yuzuru’s bare belly. “Almost three months, huh?” he asked, and Yuzuru perked up.

“I have not tell you much of anything, that right!” He bounced slightly, obviously gleeful. “Doctor in Japan was certain of time of conceived and it was first day we have sex, because we were not together for weeks after that,” he said with a snort. “Pregnant man is so rare and we do it in one day,” he said and Javier laughed in surprise, shaking his head. 

“Who all knows?” Javier asked, hand straying back to Yuzuru’s belly absently. 

Yuzuru made a face. “Mom and Brian, also my father and sister and Kikuchi-san. Kikuchi-san took me to doctor when they discovered. Also I have doctor here. She is nice,” he mused. 

Javier nodded. “Did everybody take it, okay?” he asked and Yuzuru pouted some, slumping a little. Javier frowned in sympathy, rubbing his belly gently. “Yuzu?”

“Dad and Saya were not very nice,” he admitted. “Saya-chan not understand why I pick baby over skate. Dad did not know before that I dating you and he got mad because if I am pregnant, it means I am spending more time doing things besides skating and studies than he think.” Yuzuru sighed. “Mom and Dad got in fight. They yell and do not talk for some days. She defend me because he say I have wasted sacrifices they make for me.” He bit his lip, looking down at his middle, and at Javier’s hand on it. “I understand. But I love baby,” he said softly. “I think that Mom understand more because I am her baby.”

Javier understood that. He could see why Yuzuru’s father thought he was wasting all their sacrifices, because it was very unusual for someone to choose to give up a winning career like Yuzuru’s. The vast majority of athletes would have had the abortion and continued on. Javier last partner had been too far along for that to be an option by the time she found out she was pregnant, and it ended her career, no matter how much she didn’t care about that since she loved her child. Everybody knew what Yuzuru was choosing by not having an abortion, and it had to sound insane to a lot of people.

But Javier was old enough to understand that, while it had been the most amazing youth ever, competitive figure skating was just that: a person’s youth. Javier was still young by every standard outside of his sport, and he knew he had a long life ahead of him that did not include competitive skating. Yuzuru was three years younger than him, so he had more time to skate, but he was still reaching the end of his competitive life, and at twenty-three, he had _so much_ life left to live. Having a baby meant that he and Yuzuru had so much more ahead of them after their competitive careers ended. They had no reason to be so afraid of the great beyond or heartbroken by the loss of their whole life’s work like most skaters. 

They were having a baby, going straight from competitive skating to adult life, and it was easy to see that Yuzuru chose the baby over skating. They would be parents for the coming sixty or so years, when he would at best have been able to skate another five. 

Javier looked at his fingers splayed across Yuzuru’s skin and smiled. “Tell me everything about our baby.” Yuzuru beamed and Javier was reminded why this man was the love of his life and the father of his child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer episode with some sexytimes near the end!!!

When Javier finally started to leave and go home, Yumi, who was still up in the living room, stopped him with a stern look and a simple, “You can borrow some of Yuzuru’s training pants, since I know those will fit you.” He felt kind of sheepish about his boyfriend’s mother basically telling him, ‘get your ass back in my son’s bed’, but he wasn’t going to argue. 

Yuzuru looked very confused when Javier ducked back into his room, and Javier snickered. “Your mom says I am staying over,” he said, and Yuzuru made a face, his nose scrunching adorably.

“Mom is very weird about you,” Yuzuru said, but scooted over in his bed anyways. Javier went to steal some of Yuzuru’s training pants to change into and Yuzuru giggled. “I think that she happy I have boyfriend at all because I am not make friends easy, and because I have baby, she is making sure you cannot run away,” he teased.

Javier snorted, pulling his shirt off over his head as he came back to bed. “I think she knows that there is no way in hell we would have sex with her in the house so she doesn’t care that your boyfriend is spending the night,” he said and Yuzuru scrunched his nose.

“Ew, that is gross thought. If Mom heard me have sex, I would have to die,” he said, and Javier grinned as he crawled into the bed.

“Well, you’re carrying our baby right now, so you definitely can’t do that.” Yuzuru immediately crawled into Javier’s arms and tucked himself into Javier’s chest, tucking his head under Javier’s chin. “Comfy?” Javier teased, and Yuzuru made a happy sound. 

“Javi make everything better, even sleep,” Yuzuru muttered and Javier smiled, rubbing a hand up his back soothingly. 

“It’s late and we both need rest,” Javier murmured, raising his hand to stroke Yuzuru’s hair. “Especially you since you’re providing energy for our baby to grow as well.”

Yuzuru giggled softly, turning to press a kiss to Javier’s chest. “I love hear you say that.”

Javier hummed, looking down at him curiously. “Say what?” 

Yuzuru’s eyes softened as he looked up at Javier, and his lips curled into the happiest little smile. “Our baby.”

~

Javier knew that there would be very little chance for him to go see his family in person to tell them about Yuzuru and the baby, and he couldn’t do it over the phone, so he decided to do something crazy and fly them out to Canada after Yuzuru’s silver medal at Four Continents. He came home pretty pleased, because though it wasn’t the gold, a medal on his final Four Continents, especially since he had to hold back some to keep some energy for the Olympics, was still something to be proud of. 

Yuzuru was nervous as hell about meeting Javier’s family though. Javier kept reassuring him it would all be okay, because it wasn’t like he hadn’t met them as Javier’s friend, but Yuzuru insisted it was different than meeting as Javier’s pregnant boyfriend.

When they arrived, Javier had Yuzuru waiting at his place when he went to pick his mother and father up from the airport and bring them home. His sister couldn’t make it, but he was sure his parents would tell her immediately when they found out. Javier couldn’t stop smiling knowingly the whole way back to his house because he knew his parents would be so excited about being grandparents. They had no idea what was coming as they went to his place, where they were supposed to be staying in the spare room. 

“It’s so exciting that you invited us to visit,” his mother gushed as Javier carried their suitcases up the stairs to his apartment. “I never expected this in the middle of a season.”

“Well, there was a reason for that,” Javier noted as he opened the door and led them inside. “I have some really big news for you both,” he said, setting their bags down by the door as he led the way to the living room, where Yuzuru was sitting on the couch. “Mom, Dad, you remember Yuzuru Hanyu, right?” he asked, and Yuzuru stood up quickly, bowing his head to them. 

“Hello,” he greeted, and Javier’s parents both smiled politely, but looked at him curiously. His parents didn’t speak very much English so he knew he would have to mediate for them.

“Javier, why is your friend here?” his mother asked curiously and he bit his lip and smiled brightly.

“Because our relationship has undergone a big change and I wanted you to meet him as such,” he said, walking around the couch to slide his hand into Yuzuru’s. “Yuzu,” he said in English. “You know my parents,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded with a big smile.

“Yes, hello,” he said again, bowing his head once more. 

Javier’s mother brightened up. “Oh did you finally ask him out?!” she gushed, reaching out for Javier’s arm. “I knew you liked him! Didn’t I tell you,” she said to Javier’s father. “I told you Javier had a crush on his cute little friend!” Javier was relieved that his mother seemed to be excited about that. 

His father clapped him on the shoulder. “Glad to see you’re happy, son,” he said, and Javier chuckled, walking over to Yuzuru, who smiled politely though he clearly had no idea what was going on. 

“Yuzuru and I actually have been together for a while now,” Javier said, sliding his hand into Yuzuru’s, smiling at him. “And this isn’t the biggest news, actually.” He bit his lip, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand. “Mom, Dad, Yuzuru is- Yuzuru is pregnant.” He took a heaving breath, shoulders rising and falling after he got the words out. “We’re having a baby.”

They both slowly stopped smiling and Yuzuru looked at Javier with a desperate look of confusion but understanding as well. Javier quickly continued on. “This is a good thing,” he said quickly, sliding his arm around Yuzuru’s waist. “We’re happy. Excited, even,” he said, smiling at Yuzuru, who looked even more confused as he tried to smile like Javier was but it didn’t quite work. “Yuzuru only told me recently, but he’s known for a while and is very happy. And I couldn’t be happier when he told me.” He smiled brightly, refusing to worry Yuzuru more. “You’re going to be grandparents!”

“A… male pregnancy,” his mother said, forcing a smile. “That’s- that’s quite unexpected.” She elbowed her husband, who quickly cleared his throat.

“Oh, yes, very surprising.” He looked at Yuzuru, clearly trying, like his wife, to give the illusion that everything was fine for him. “He really chose to have the baby?” he asked, and Javier fought to not let his smile fall.

“Yes, he did, and I’m glad he did so, because I’ve long known I want to be a father someday.” Javier smiled genuinely as he looked at Yuzuru, who saw that he wasn’t pretending and finally relaxed some, his eyes brightening up. “I already told you that I’m retiring after Worlds, so having a child is actually really great timing. No time to get depressed when we have a new baby coming not long after.”

His mother looked at Yuzuru in confusion. “Not long after?” she asked doubtfully.

Javier smiled at Yuzuru. “Did the doctor tell you the due date?” he asked Yuzuru and Yuzuru perked up, cheeks puffing up as he beamed.

“July,” he said, leaning his head into Javier’s shoulder. “Baby will come in July,” he said, putting his hands on his middle.

Javier looked at his mother, who raised an eyebrow. “July? Did I hear right?” He nodded. “He does not look far enough along for that!”

“The doctor told him since he’s so tall and has such a strong core, it’s likely his baby won’t show for a while,” Javier explained. “Although,” he said, looking at Yuzuru. “I definitely think he looks thicker. Not round at all, but his tiny waist isn’t quite as tiny.”

Yuzuru tilted his head. “What you say?” he asked and Javier gave him a teasing grin.

“I told them that your teeny waist is getting less teeny,” he said, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. Javier smiled, hugging Yuzuru closer as he looked at his parents. “We’re very excited,” he said more seriously. “We cannot wait for our baby to come.”

Javier’s parents exchanged a look before they both seemed to say ‘okay then’ and turned back with smiles. “Well, as long as you’re happy, we’re happy,” his father said, and Javier released some of the tension he had been feeling.

“I’ve never been happier.”

~

Javier kissed down Yuzuru’s body, smiling when he got to his belly. Yuzuru was starting to show. Not much, by any means, but what he had said to his parents when they came to visit for a week was true. His waist was thicker and his lower abs were less defined. He stroked his fingers over Yuzuru’s lower belly and Yuzuru grabbed his hand, giggling at him.

“Javi, I like that you like Baby, but right now I want reminder how baby got there,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

Javier smirked. “You do, huh?” he purred, continuing his trek downwards. He pulled bypassed where Yuzuru wanted the attention most and instead kissed down his muscular thigh slowly, looking up at his face the entire time. 

“Javiiii,” Yuzuru whined, pouting at him as he touched his face to make him look up at him. “It is long time and I do not want teasing,” he complained. 

He wasn’t wrong, Javier had to agree. Because of their schedules and the training they did, they hadn’t had sex but a very few times since they started dating. They got together back in November, got pregnant one of the times they had sex the first day they started sleeping together, and only spent a few days here and there before the Final that they were able to have sex. Yuzuru was wild in bed and easily excitable, so Javier really had hoped they would get more time together after the Final, but between Japanese Nationals and Yuzuru struggling with keeping the pregnancy a secret and Europeans and Four Continents, there were so few opportunities to even spend time alone together, nonetheless spend an hour exploring each other’s bodies in bed.

Every relationship Javier had ever had involved long gaps in between being able to be intimate, but it was extremely frustrating to have that problem with someone he got to see very often in training and just couldn’t go home with. Yuzuru seemed less troubled by it than Javier was, but Javier could tell that it wasn’t that he was less troubled but that he was better at concealing it. Right now he definitely wasn’t even pretending he didn’t want it _now_. 

“Nothing too crazy,” Javier warned him, and Yuzuru pouted. Javier snorted at how put out he seemed. “Querido, the last thing I want is to risk you falling off the bed and hurting the baby,” he said and Yuzuru sighed, but nodded.

“Fine. Boring people sex is better than no sex,” he said and Javier gave him a warning huff.

“Are you saying you don’t like sex with me unless it’s borderline-ridiculous?” he asked, crawling further down the bed to lie between Yuzuru’s legs.

Yuzuru smirked. “Maybe you must show me boring people sex is good with you,” he goaded and Javier didn’t hesitate to hold his gaze as he _licked_ up the entire length of Yuzuru’s erection. Yuzuru gasped, eyes falling shut, and Javier took him into his mouth, wasting no time to make Yuzuru squirm. He continued alternating between teasing licks and hard, fast sucks until Yuzuru was muttering things that he had determined were dirty praises in Japanese as he went. Yuzuru squeaked in surprise when Javier pulled off of him and then shoved his thighs up towards his chest, ducking further down to open Yuzuru with his _mouth_. “Javi!” Yuzuru cried, positively quaking as Javier got him nice and ready. “Oh, oh, oh,” Yuzuru panted, slender fingers digging into the sheets on either side of him. “Javi, uh, Javi!”

Javier pulled away, replacing his mouth with his fingers and chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Yuzuru’s thigh. “Yes, Querido?” he asked cheekily and Yuzuru just moaned at the feeling.

“Need Javi. Must- must-“ He groaned in frustration as his pleasure made English harder. Javier smirked at his ability to rob Yuzuru of his language skills through pleasure. “Inside. Please, inside. Javi, please,” he moaned and Javier decided not to leave him wanting any longer than he had to.

~

Yuzuru always forgot just how good sex was. He didn’t have a whole lot of experience with it, which was kind if ridiculous since he was pregnant, but he somehow always forgot how much he liked it. Even more surprising was how much he liked sex when Javi did not want to be wild and crazy but instead made it very intimate and romantic. Most of the times they had had sex was adrenaline fueled and crazy, to the point they actually got chastised by the hotel staff once when they had sex at an event. But it felt so special to have Javier make love to him sweetly. 

Also, Yuzuru never expected more plain sex could still feel as amazing as rough, fast, athletic sex the way he liked it. Javier seemed to know how to make Yuzuru’s body release every bit of pleasure it knew how to. Even like now, when Javier lay atop him, kissing him and stroking his hair and face, and holding his hands while he slowly made love to Yuzuru, it still felt _so good_.

Yuzuru also really liked how Javier kept looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. It somehow felt _more_ to be looking into Javier’s eyes while they had sex. He kept touching Javier’s face and hair and pulling him in for kisses, since his flexibility made it absolutely no problem at all, and the whole time, Javier whispered things in Spanish to him that he knew were words of love. Even as he grew closer and closer to the edge, Javier refused to speed up, he kept the pace slow and gentle, and though it never made sense to Yuzuru, the slower push towards orgasm always made the pleasure mount higher and higher than he thought it could. Every time he just _knew_ he would come any second, his body found new heights to reach in pleasure without making him orgasm. 

By the end of it, Yuzuru was shaking with pleasure, unable to stop whimpering and shivering, clawing at Javier’s back desperately as the good feelings almost became too much. He had tears falling from his eyes, his fingertips felt numb, he shivered like his muscles were giving up on him, and all of it was from pleasure. When Javier’s thrusts started to grow sloppier and a bit faster as he, too, came closer and closer to orgasms, Javier’s moans grew and the sound only made Yuzuru even more desperate to come. In the end, Javier gripped his thigh and his thrusts grew uncontrolled a few good, hard times, and that tiny bit harder finally tipped the scales, and Yuzuru came so hard he would have screamed if his body had any breath in it. Instead, he let out a ragged gasp and his mouth hung open in a silent cry as his body jerked and bowed sharply from the force of so intense of an orgasm he wasn’t quite positive he wasn’t dying as his vision went black and his pulse pounded too loudly in his ears for him to hear anything else. 

When he finally regained some of his senses, Javier lay heavy on top of him, panting into his neck as he, too had to come down from orgasm. Yuzuru panted, curling his arms around Javier’s shoulders lovingly. “Okay,” he said, petting Javier’s curls. “Boring people sex good too,” he said, and Javier laughed weakly, his breath puffing out in a way that tickled the sweat on Yuzuru’s neck. 

“I love you so much, Yuzuru,” Javier laughed, pushing himself up onto his hands exhaustedly. Yuzuru admired the way his arms flexed.

“I love Javi’s sexy, sexy arms,” Yuzuru mused, petting his sweaty biceps reverently. “So strong. So big. Could do pairs lifts with arms so big,” he said and Javier groaned, rolling his eyes as he laughed.

“Not even sex takes your mind off of skating,” he teased, and shifted, carefully sliding out of Yuzuru in the least uncomfortable way he could. Yuzuru still grimaced at the feeling, but was quickly distracted by a sweet kiss. He giggled when Javier kissed his chin next, and then his Adams apple, continuing down until he got to his belly again. 

“And it does not take your mind off Baby,” Yuzuru teased, though he didn’t mind shuffling higher on the pillow so he could look down and watch Javier kissing his stomach. 

Javier grinned playfully. “To be fair, sex is where Baby came from,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled as Javier kissed his belly again. “I’m just so amazed,” he said softly, resting his cheek to one side of Yuzuru’s hip to stroke the slight swell of his middle with his fingertips. “Our baby, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru stroked his curls back, nodding. “I understand. Baby is wonderful,” he agreed. He watched Javier just touching and kissing his belly with love in his eyes for a while. He felt very gross and uncomfortable between all the sweat and semen, but he couldn’t bear to interrupt Javier’s quality time with their baby. Yuzuru got to talk to Baby or touch his belly whenever he wanted to, but Javier didn’t get much time somewhere alone where he could really pay Yuzuru’s belly any attention. 

It was worth the uncomfortable feeling of sticky, sweaty grossness to get to watch Javier love their baby. Every time Yuzuru thought he couldn’t love Javier any more than he already did, Javier would whisper something to his belly and kiss it and that love grew even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not POSITIVE but I think next chapter might be the last!!! Fair warning!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was wrong, this is not the ending. I decided to go all the way until the baby is born, so there is a good bit more left!!!)

Leading up to the Olympic performances, the press was quite exaggerated. Yuzuru’s weight gain as well as his avoidance of press build-up to the Olympics was the talk of the sporting world. It wasn’t at all obvious it was pregnancy, but he had visible gained weight, and not just in his middle. However, Brian wasn’t too worried, since Yuzuru hadn’t gained enough for it to hinder his jumps. It was only really noticeable because he’d gained weight in the face and his baggy clothes couldn’t cover that. 

Javier was a little overboard, Yuzuru thought. He was constantly worrying about the baby. Every time Yuzuru fell on a jump in training when they were both on the ice, Javier rushed over to make sure he was okay, even though the doctor had reassured them both when they visited together that the baby was very safe inside of Yuzuru. The womb kept the baby protected from most anything non-penetrative that the pregnant person went through, especially now that the baby wasn’t at a risk of over-heating if Yuzuru got too hot in training. She told Javier that women ran marathons pregnant all the time, so Yuzuru could skate one final competition, but he was still overly cautious. 

It also extended to his clinginess. Yuzuru’s family had come to support him, and in the middle of sitting in the room he was sharing with Shoma (who was sitting quietly on his bed playing video games and ignoring the rest of them) and talking, since they couldn’t go out in public really, Yuzuru’s phone lit up with a video call from Javier. “Oh no, I have to take this,” he said, shaking his head in mock consternation as he answered the call. “Javi, this is ridiculous. It has been three hours,” he said in English in lieu of a greeting.

Javier pouted on his end. “Yuzuru, don’t you love me?” Yuzuru giggled and rolled his eyes. “I want to speak to my child, please,” he said, and Yuzuru snorted.

“What am I now, secretary?” he asked, but, even though his parents were watching him, did as Javier asked and pulled his shirt up some to show Javier his belly. “Papa want to talk, Baby,” he said to his belly, giggling some when Javier smiled on the screen. 

“Hey, Baby. I just wanted to say goodnight and tell you not to let your silly father keep you awake too late. He has to skate very soon and he’s also busy growing you so you will be big and strong when you are born.” Yuzuru giggled at Javier’s seriousness. “Rest well tonight and tell your father I need him to sleep well, too. He knows he needs to be well-rested. Tell your grandparents to make him go to sleep early-“

“Alright, alright, Baby gets it,” Yuzuru argued, mock-glaring at Javier’s smug face. “You sleep, too,” he said, giving Javier a warm look. “I want you on podium with me so Baby can see photos of parents together getting Olympics medals,” he said and Javier beamed.

“Oh, I plan on it, Querido. Just you wait.” Javier winked. “You’ll look lovely in silver.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I really think gold is more my color,” he countered. 

Javier gave him a loving look, one that Yuzuru could feel even over the screen, and shook his head. “Goodnight, Yuzuru. Rest up for tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Javi,” he said, waving at the screen before hanging up.

When he looked up, expecting his family to tease him, he was confused by the way they were all looking behind him with very cautious expressions. Yuzuru’s sister cleared her throat and, to his confusion, spoke in English. “Yuzuru, tell me something.” He frowned and she nodded her head. “How much English does he speak?”

Yuzuru paled and whipped his head around. He had forgotten Shoma! Normally, he couldn’t stop talking to Shoma and teasing him, but since his family was there and Shoma had been so quiet for so long back across the room, he forgot that Shoma was there when he answered Javi’s call and let him talk to the baby. 

For a moment Yuzuru hoped beyond hope that Shoma’s English was really so bad that he couldn’t understand anything, but though he didn’t like to speak it, Shoma understood more English than he usually let on. And sure enough, Shoma was staring at him with his already big eyes wider than ever and his mouth hanging open slackly. “Um. So. Shoma-kun,” Yuzuru started, and Shoma actually dropped his game.

“Was- was Javi-san _talking_ to your _stomach_?” Shoma asked. He looked at Yuzuru’s face then down at his middle, and instantly he spluttered. “Are you _pregnant_?!”

“Shoma, Shoma-“

“Yuzuru! Since when are you _pregnant_?!” Shoma demanded. “Does anybody else know? Does your coach know? Does the JSF know?! Do they know?!” he asked, nodding at Yuzuru’s family.

Yuzuru’s mother chuckled. “Yes, dear, we know.” Shoma blushed some and she smiled and reached out to rub Yuzuru’s arm. “How about we let you boys talk,” she suggested, standing up. Her husband and daughter did the same. Yuzuru bit his lip as he looked at them, but stood and hugged each of them. “We’re going to be watching during the short tomorrow,” she promised, and Yuzuru smiled.

His father clapped him on the back and nodded. “Win or lose, we’re very proud of you, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru nodded, throat tightening. “Thank you, Dad.”

His sister hugged him and snuck a feel of his belly. “Look out for my niece or nephew, Stupid,” she said and he laughed as she let go of him and followed their parents out. Once he locked the door behind them, he came back and shuffled in place some before going over to Shoma’s bed and crawling onto the foot of it, sitting on his knees.

Shoma looked at his belly. “You don’t even look fat,” he said, and Yuzuru laughed in surprise. “I- I mean some people talked about you gaining weight, but I look fatter than you and I’m just short,” he said and Yuzuru giggled.

“It is because I am so tall,” he said, putting his hands on his belly. “My doctor in Canada says that if I was short and hadn’t been training for skating my whole life, I would be showing now. I’m just a little fat for now.” 

Shoma bit his lip, looking up at Yuzuru with sad eyes. “You’re retiring, aren’t you? That’s why you aren’t doing all the usual press. You are scared you will confess.”

Yuzuru smiled sadly and nodded. “I am retiring after this competition. My baby will be too big for me to skate at Worlds. Javi is retiring after Worlds, then we will have time to prepare for the baby.”

Shoma shook his head. “You’re only three years older than me,” he said, and Yuzuru shrugged.

“I was not planning on retiring yet. But the baby changes things.” He smiled down at his belly. “We love this baby, Shoma. It’s worth retiring a few years early. I’m going to be a dad.” He laughed softly, almost reverently. “I get to be a dad for the rest of my life. I would’ve only skated for a few years.” He looked up and shrugged. “Besides. Soon, all of you will surpass me. I am like the bridge between the beginning of the quad jumpers like Javi and Patrick Chan and the ones like you and Boyang who have every quad there is.” He smiled brightly. “You will all beat my records soon. I am ending my career at the highest point I can. Even if I lose terribly, I have world records nobody else can beat just yet and I’m retiring at the same time as my boyfriend.” He laughed excitedly. “And just in time to have our _baby_ ,” he said, hands on his middle. “Shoma-kun, I’m having a _baby_. I’m so happy.”

Shoma looked surprised but not in a bad way. “You really are happy, aren’t you?” he mused. He bit his lip. “I will be sad when you retire, but that just means I might can actually win a medal at Worlds,” he said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“You are definitely going to win a medal at Worlds. You are like a cat with all your balance and jumps,” he teased. “Remember,” he said, reaching out to pat him on the knee. “Japan’s glory is up to you after the Olympics ends. It’s your duty to keep us in the top spot. Don’t let the Americans take top men’s skating glory from us,” he teased and Shoma grinned.

“I’ll try my best,” he promised, bowing his head low. 

Yuzuru giggled and reached out to ruffle his hair. “I have to train someone else to pick on you now that Javi and I are going,” he decided, and Shoma whined but didn’t fight too hard when Yuzuru squished his cheeks and giggled at how funny his face looked.

~

Yuzuru never expected to set a new world record short program as a pregnant man, but more than that, he did _not_ expect to actually win the Olympic gold for the second time at his final competition. Standing on the podium, Yuzuru was fighting the urge to touch his belly and embrace his baby as he smiled and waved under the blinding lights.

More shocking and absolutely the source of the tears on his face was to look to his side and see Javier smiling and waving as well. Javier’s bronze was not the gold he wanted, but it was the bronze he missed out last time he took part in the Olympics. Javier had tears in his eyes and every time they glanced at each other, Yuzuru fell a little bit more in love with those big, beautiful brown eyes. 

Shoma was absolutely overwhelmed by his silver at Yuzuru’s other side, and it was kind of adorable to see how utterly startled and confused he looked as he waved with a limp hand.

Javier and Yuzuru had so much press to get through before they could finally sneak away – into a random stairwell – so they could finally hug each other close and just laugh at their success. “Holy crap, Yuzuru, we did it,” Javier laughed and Yuzuru beamed, putting their foreheads together.

“I love you, Javi,” he said, closing his eyes. “I love that I get to do this experience with you.” 

“Me, too,” Javier murmured, his hand straying to Yuzuru’s middle. “One day we get to tell our child about the time all three of us stood on the podium at the Olympics,” he whispered and Yuzuru nearly shivered with joy. It was just such a moving thing, to be pregnant and stand beside the father of his child at the pinnacle of their sport at the end of their careers and the beginning of their family. 

“Decide to train with Brian because I want quad sal like Javier Fernandez was best decision I make in all my life,” Yuzuru whispered. “I would have nothing that I have now if I did not see you jump and want to be like you. Everything I have, I owe to you, Javi.”

Javier looked into his eyes and sighed. “You and this baby _are_ my everything,” he replied, stroking his thumb along the side of Yuzuru’s belly. 

They had to leave, because Brian would be looking for them to go do more press individually, but for just one more moment, they stood together in a dark, empty stairway to soak in the joy that was their future together.

~

The gala performance was bittersweet. Javier could tell that Yuzuru was acutely aware that this was the end of the bulk of his life so far. Yuzuru had worked towards this goal for almost his entire life. He had sacrificed so much and given his entire being over to this sport and his country, and now he was looking at the end of everything he had always known. Even though they were both looking forward to a future of the unknown, it was still hard. Javier would face this same day after Worlds, and as he watched Yuzuru all through practice and saw how he interacted with other skaters, he could see how much Yuzuru was holding back.

It all came out during his performance.

Javier watched with the other skaters standing just outside the rink to see Yuzuru’s skate (as everyone always wanted to see Yuzuru skate) as Yuzuru cried his way through a beautiful, moving, enchanting performance. Javier didn’t even realize Yuzuru hadn’t done a single jump, speaking only through beauty rather than power, until the very end when he entered his final, beautiful spins

“There will never be another Yuzuru Hanyu,” someone said, and Javier smiled, his throat tightening as he watched Yuzuru hit his final pose and immediately double over sobbing.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “There won’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the next one written, lol! Enjoy this one!

After the Olympics, Javier had to get back to Canada to train and Yuzuru went with him rather than go home with his family. 

For the first time in his life, Yuzuru was in Canada without his mother and they planned for it to stay that way. Yuzuru was moving in with Javier. They were really doing this now, they were going to be a family. Yuzuru was scared but excited. It was time for him to stop relying on his mother and get ready for the fact that he was going to have his own baby before very long. He was old enough now that, since he was no longer competing, he did not need her there all the time. 

It helped that Javier was _the best_ boyfriend ever. 

“No, stop that!” Javier snapped, smacking his hands away when he tried to carry one of the boxes of his things from the apartment he and his mother had shared into Javier’s apartment. “What did the doctor say about the baby? No picking up anything heavy!” Javier reminded him, chivying Yuzuru over to the couch to sit while Javier carried all of his things to their designated places. When Javier was done, he came to join Yuzuru on the couch and Yuzuru wasted no time tucking himself into Javier’s side, resting his head on the muscular arm slung along the back of the couch behind him.

Javier curled his arm around Yuzuru’s shoulders and snuggled him closer, kissing his hair before closing his eyes and just relaxing. Yuzuru did the same, humming as they rested quietly, just hugging close and listening to each other’s heartbeat. Yuzuru smiled softly. “I wonder if Baby is boy or girl,” Yuzuru said quietly. Javier hummed and Yuzuru looked at him. “What do you wish it to be?”

“Either is wonderful,” Javier said immediately and Yuzuru grinned.

“Be honest,” he said. He pondered the thought for a moment. “I do not know,” he confessed. “Because little girl will be so cuuuuuuute,” Yuzuru cooed. “Tiny hairbow and little dress and I just love small girls,” he said. “But boys are also cuuuuuute! Look at Shoma! Fat face and fluffy hair! Oooh, small boy with curls like Javi!” he gushed, reaching up to poke a curl, giggling as it rebounded. “Javi curls on tiny boy. Just imagine!”

Javier grinned. “I don’t have to imagine, I was a tiny boy with Javi curls,” he teased and Yuzuru gasped suddenly.

“Oh my God, I must call your mother! I have not seen photos of little boy Javi!” he cried in realization. He looked at the clock and pouted. “It is too late there,” he said, flopping back to rest his head on Javier’s shoulder again. “Stupid time zone.”

Javier snorted and turned to kiss his head. “I don’t care whether our baby is a boy or a girl, just that whichever it is, it has your round, squishy cheeks,” he said, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him. “I love your face,” Javier said, looking at Yuzuru closely. “Not just because you’re beautiful, but it’s just a fun face to look at. Your cheeks are all round and squishy and your lips are soft and pouty, and your nose.” Javier poked the tip of his nose, making him scrunch his nose up. “Cute little nose.”

Yuzuru hummed teasingly. “Baby can have my face and Javi’s curls,” he decided and Javier grinned at him. Yuzuru sighed, looking around. “How crazy? Javi, we live together and have _baby_ ,” he said, taking in Javier’s apartment in the new light of it being _their_ apartment. “Seventeen year old Yuzuru would never have this imagination.”

Javier grinned. “Yes, well, twenty year old Javier thought seventeen year old Yuzuru was a weird child. Things changed some when you grew up to be a very handsome man.”

Yuzuru preened. “I am very pretty,” he agreed, giggling when Javier wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. “So silly,” he said, leaning closer, touching Javier’s face as he looked into his eyes. “You make me happy,” he said softly and Javier’s smile grew more genuine. 

“I hope I can keep making you happy for the rest of our lives,” Javier murmured, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

“I cannot wait for rest of life with Javi and Baby,” Yuzuru murmured against his lips before kissing him again, just enjoying affection with his boyfriend, not really pushing to turn it into something more.

Javier, however, pulled away, eyes far more serious than they had been a moment ago. “Let’s get married.”

Yuzuru stared for a long moment before blinking and leaning back some. “I think I hear words wrong. Say again?” he asked, and Javier bit his bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“You heard me,” Javier said, sliding his hands into Yuzuru’s, lacing their fingers together as he pulled both hands to his lips. “Let’s get married. This week, before you have to go to Japan to deal with the official stuff for retirement.” Javier grinned. “We can have a wedding or something later if you want, for our families, but let’s just go do it. Fill out the papers and have it filed and get married.”

Yuzuru opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with the words for how _insane_ that idea was, and how their parents would murder them, and how Brian would murder them first since he was closest, and how the media would _freak out_ when it eventually came out they got married just before Yuzuru’s retirement was announced. It was crazy and ridiculous and absolutely a _bad idea_.

Instead, when Yuzuru spoke, the words that came out of his mouth were, “Okay, let’s have married.”

Javier smiled suddenly. “Really?” Yuzuru nodded. “I didn’t think there was a chance you would actually agree,” Javier said, laughing suddenly. “Alright, let’s do it, let’s get married!”

“Let’s do it!” Yuzuru agreed, throwing his arms around Javier’s shoulders as he, too, started laughing. “Oh my God, my family are will kill us,” he said, still laughing.

“I know, mine, too!” Javier agreed, turning to meet Yuzuru in a kiss, both of them smiling too hard to even have a good kiss but too happy to _not_ kiss each other.

~

Yuzuru decided the best course of action was to not tell his family until he got to Japan that, last week, he and Javier spent two hours googling how to get married in Canada, went to get the papers all filed, and then came back later to sign the final papers that made them married. Yuzuru was wearing a ring now. He had never been much of a ring person, he preferred necklaces, but his and Javi’s gold rings were so precious to him. His ring was more precious to him than his gold medal. 

His parents were, as he expected, _really angry_. Thankfully, it wasn’t because he got married but because they got married without telling anyone. Yumi started ranting about how they were going to have a wedding if it was the last thing she did, which he expected, because he had heard from Javier that his mother said the same thing when he told her on the phone. His sister was upset he had gotten married without telling her, and he did feel bad, but he didn’t regret it for a moment.

Not even when he was sitting in front of a panel from the JSF and explaining himself. They were very unhappy he hadn’t informed them about the pregnancy as soon as he found out and dropped out of competition, they were very unhappy he got married without informing them so they could hide it should it ever get out, and nobody was happy he had decided to retire on the heels of an Olympic victory at only twenty-three years old.

“I thank you all for the opportunities in life that this body has given me,” Yuzuru said, as respectfully as he possibly could. “However, I am firm in my choice to retire. I am four and a half months pregnant and I want to announce it before speculation can begin and then support my husband for the remaining competition of the season before he retires.”

“Is there no way we can at least stop you from revealing the marriage and pregnancy when you make your announcement?” he was asked, and Yuzuru nodded.

“I have no desire to speak about my pregnancy until I cannot hide it anymore, and I don’t plan to talk about my marriage when I announce my retirement, but I’m sure it won’t stay secret for too long,” he said. “Eventually someone will notice my ring or someone will accidentally let it slip on their social media. Hopefully not until after the season ends so that my husband won’t have this become the focus of his final competition,” he added. “But the best I can do is not talk about it when I make my announcement.”

After they made the plans on his announcement happening in an interview rather than a press release, he left the room and found the nearest empty corridor to lean over and catch his breath, because this made it all real. The plans were in motion. He would be filming an interview in two days in which he announced to the world his retirement. It was all about to be _final_. The bulk of his life was about becoming the best skater he could be and in two days, it was officially over.

He would never compete again. He would never again stand on a podium. For the rest of his life, he would be ‘former competitive figure skater, Yuzuru Hanyu’. 

Yuzuru started to choke on tears, because it was _real_ now, and just as his heart began to break at the finality of his entire life’s energy coming to an end, something happened to remind him why it really wasn’t that bad of a thing at all: he felt a soft fluttering in his belly that he knew was absolutely not digestion. 

Yuzuru stood upright, gasping as he put his hands to his belly. He couldn’t feel anything on the outside, but once again, he felt something inside of him that could only be his baby moving. Yuzuru held very still and felt the movement and all he could do was let out a laugh of joy. “Oh my God,” he squeaked, smiling as his tears became tears of joy. “Baby, is that you? It is, isn’t it?” He looked around to be sure he was still alone, and then turned to rush down the hall until he found the first bathroom. He went inside, looking the door behind him, and instantly dug out his phone. 

Javier answered his video call with a towel around his neck and his toothbrush in his mouth, clearly getting ready for bed. “Hey, Querido,” he said, only to frown when he saw Yuzuru’s tearful face. “What’s wrong-“

“Javi, Baby is moving!” he cried, unable to stop himself. He laughed delightedly, messing with the hair behind his ear with his free hand. “Not on outside, but inside, I feel the baby moving!”

Javier’s frown instantly grew into a smile. “It is?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded ecstatically. “Our baby is moving!” he cried, throwing a hand up. “Oh my God, I’m so sad I can’t kiss your belly right now, Baby needs to know Papa is proud of how big and strong it’s getting!” Javier nodded his head. “Let me talk to my child,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled as he leaned back against the sink and pulled his shirt up, holding the phone so Javier could see his belly. “Baby! Papa is so proud of you for wiggling around! You’re doing a great job growing. I can’t wait to feel you kicking, so keep growing well for me! I love you and your father very much, and when you get home, I’ll give his belly tons of kisses for you.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Javi, you are silly,” he said, though he rubbed his belly as he did so. “Papa is silly, Baby, but you will get used to it.”

Javier tutted. “I am not, I’m just a proud papa! Now, do you have a minute to tell me about how it went, or are you still busy and just took a break to call me about the baby?”

Yuzuru groaned, though his mood was not lessened too much as he began to tell Javier all about it while he got ready for bed. It was hard to feel down with a hand on his belly, as small as his little belly swell was, feeling of his baby inside of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one today, sorry!

Since he was no longer training under Brian, technically Yuzuru wasn’t supposed to be skating at the Cricket Club, but Javier and Brian both knew that, retired or not, Yuzuru couldn’t go more than a few days without skating or he would go mad, and since Javier was still training, Brian let Yuzuru come hang around during Javier’s training sessions and skate. He wasn’t allowed to do jumps anymore now that it was unnecessary and now that his belly had finally decided to make an appearance (however small it was) and throw off his balance, but he still just loved skating and spinning and generally being on the ice. 

Javier loved watching Yuzuru skate always, but now that he didn’t feel that lingering threat of him as a competitor, it was finally the ability to enjoy without any lingering negativity. After the announcement of his retirement, Javier had heard the phrase many people had said before spoken far more often: “There will never be another Yuzuru Hanyu”.

It was more true now than it ever had been, Javier realized, and he felt a certain amount of sadness for the sport, but also an excitement to see all the little boys growing up who would strive to prove that statement wrong. There were very few male skaters who had any of the grace and fluidity in movements that Yuzuru had, and Javier could only imagine the boy that would grow up to actually achieve that level of artistry one day. 

“He should choreograph.” Javier startled some and looked to David, who he hadn’t heard return from getting water. David nodded at Yuzuru and Javier turned back just in time to see him gracefully sweep into his famous layback Ina Bauer. “It would take him a while to get used to being the one coming up with the choreography, but he butts heads with any choreographer Brian ever put him with enough that it’s obvious he has the instinct for the artistry. One day, he could be an incredible choreographer. Especially in Japan,” he added.

Javier it his lip and looked back to Yuzuru – who was wearing baggy training clothes to hide his belly better – and thought about how, so far, they hadn’t decided where they were going to raise their child. By now, everybody at the rink knew they were married (Brian had nearly blown a gasket over that news the day after they got married) but nobody besides Brian knew about the baby still. While it made sense that they would move to Japan, nobody besides Brian and Yuzuru knew that Brian had already talked to Javier about working there after his retirement teaching kids to start with. Nobody at all besides Javier and the organization back home knew that there was the beginnings of an idea that, one day, he would open his own training program in Spain to try and keep figure skating alive in his country after he was old news. 

There were a lot of things he and Yuzuru hadn’t yet decided or even discussed. 

~

Yuzuru had been crazy excited to learn the sex of his and Javier’s baby, but when the time came, it was Javier, who had accompanied him to the doctor for the first time, who started crying while looking at their baby on the doctor’s screen as she pointed out all the baby’s body parts, finishing with the news that their baby was a boy.

“I take it you got what you wanted?” the doctor asked, and Javier laughed wetly.

“I actually kind of wanted a girl, but who cares, I’m having a son!” he said, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand. “Yuzuru, we have a son. Baby is a boy,” he gushed and Yuzuru beamed as he watched Javier crying and laughing. 

Yuzuru reached out and touched his head. “Javi, you are being too much drama.”

Javier sniffled. “Look, Yuzuru. Our baby’s little hands are right there. We’re looking at our _son_.”

Yuzuru smiled at the doctor, switching to his mother tongue. “I told you once that I knew my boyfriend would be very happy. Now you can see that,” he said, and she smiled at Javier’s sniffling as he looked at their baby on the screen. Yuzuru reached out and petted Javier’s curls. “Only now he is my husband,” he said, and Javier turned to him with a loving smile.

“I know that word, you just called me your husband,” he accused and Yuzuru beamed.

“Yes, I did.” Yuzuru looked at the screen and took in the sight of his _son_. “My husband who give me our son,” he sighed, shaking his head in amazement. “He’s healthy, right?” he asked the doctor, who nodded.

“Everything I can see on this screen tells me your son is healthy. Obviously, there are no guarantees,” she reminded him. “But so far, he’s developing nicely.” She looked at the two of them. “Halfway point. Any plans so far?”

Yuzuru looked at Javier, who was looking right back. “For now we’re focusing on Javi’s last competition. We will have time after that to make plans, but for now, Javi has one last skate to do,” he said, and Javier grinned.

“It’s a lot easier to face retirement knowing that, on the other side, I have a son to greet.” Javier leaned in and kissed Yuzuru’s forehead. “I love you and I love our son.”

Yuzuru giggled. “I love you and our son, too,” he said, pecking Javier’s lips. “I cannot wait to raise Baby with you, Javi.” Javier kissed him back, the blinding smile never once leaving his face.

~

The inevitable happened when the week before Worlds, when Javier was doing some videos and stuff for his sponsors and didn’t take off his wedding ring before. The internet scoured the records in Spain and Canada for Javier Fernandez getting married, and it only took until the next morning before the news that Javier Fernandez and Yuzuru Hanyu had gotten married came out to the world. 

“Well,” Yuzuru said, looking over Javier’s shoulder at his phone. “Guess it is out now,” he said, and Javier was amazed at how calmly Yuzuru was taking all of this. Retiring and being pregnant had mellowed Yuzuru out quite a lot. 

Deciding to go for broke, Javier smiled up at Yuzuru. “Querido, let’s take a photo,” he said, holding up his wedding ring. “Just these if you don’t want your face in it.”

Yuzuru hummed. “My face is fat now,” he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Javier watched as he walked around the couch, his belly peeking out of the unzipped jacket he was wearing, and flopped down beside Javier, leaning back against the back of the couch, wiggling his jaw back and forth. “Hmmmm, we can take _one_ picture with fat face in it,” he agreed and Javier tilted his head with a smile.

“Your face is only puffy from pregnancy, not _fat_ ,” he said, leaning in to kiss his adorably puffy cheek. He really was adorable. Yuzuru was a beautiful man, but his adorableness was reaching insane heights with his pregnancy weight. 

“You must say it, because I am husband,” he countered, though he turned and kissed Javier’s lips sweetly. He pulled away quickly, eyes wide. “I have amazing idea!” he said brightly. He grabbed Javier’s phone, opening the camera, and then scooted until he was right up against Javier, who raised an eyebrow. Yuzuru grinned playfully. “Kiss me,” he said, and Javier realized instantly what he wanted.

“Really?” He asked in surprise.

Yuzuru nodded. “I did not ever get to be rebelling. Now I have no sponsors I must answer to that I cannot afford to lose,” he said, and Javier chuckled.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said, but did as Yuzuru wanted, curling his hand around the side of Yuzuru’s neck, thumb brushing his jaw as he leaned in to kiss him slowly and sweetly, keeping it innocent and loving for Yuzuru to snap a photo of. 

Yuzuru hummed against his lips and then, long before Javier was ready to stop kissing, he pulled away and looked at the phone, grinning impishly to himself as he looked at the photo. “I can post?” he asked, showing it to Javier, who smiled at the photo of them kissing sweetly. He hadn’t even meant for his wedding ring to end up in the photo, but it was just there, sparkling in the shadow beneath Yuzuru’s jaw. 

“That’s a beautiful shot,” he said with a soft nod. “Post it.”

Yuzuru hummed a little silly tune as he typed something and then hit ‘post’ on Javier’s Instagram. “‘Rumor is true, I married my beautiful, amazing, Olympic Champion rink-mate because he is sexiest man I ever know. My husband is number one fan and all gold medals I ever have I owe to him for support even before we begin dating. Yuzuru Hanyu is still better than me at skating even though he retire. Be jealous my husband much more sexy than your husband. Thank you for support and tell all of your friends that Yuzuru gives best kisses in history so they should be jealous of me. Love always, Javier Fernandez’,” Yuzuru read, and Javier snorted.

“That’s not obviously written by you at all,” he teased, accepting his phone back. Looking at it, it really was a great picture. They were smiling against each other’s lips more than kissing and it was obvious to anyone with eyeballs that they were happy and in love. They made picture perfect newlyweds. 

Yuzuru looked at him. “I think that now everybody knows, I will come to Worlds and see you skate,” he said, and Javier smiled shyly.

“You really want to?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded excitedly.

“I never see you skate as just a fan before. I know I can get pass if I agree to give interview or become interviewer for the event,” he said. “Many outlet would die to have me on their channel even for only one short interview. I can get full passes for sure.”

Javier reached down, putting his palm on Yuzuru’s belly. “What about the baby? You think people won’t notice?”

Yuzuru shook his head. “I will not show much in a suit. Belly is still very small,” he said, looking down at the way Javier’s hand covered his entire baby bump. “Baby is size of mango and still hiding behind tight abs.”

“Give it time,” Javier teased. “Your tight little tummy will take ages to be as strong again after the baby stretches all your muscles out.”

Yuzuru beamed. “But that means I will have Baby in arms, not belly, so I do not care,” he said brightly. “I cannot wait to hold Baby.”

Javier kissed his forehead. “I can settle on just holding you,” he said, and Yuzuru frowned until Javier swept him into his arms, making him help and squeal as Javier stood up, carrying Yuzuru with him.

“Javi!” he cried, giggling as he wrapped his arms and legs tight around him. “Javi, you scare me,” he accused, but Javier just smirked, carrying him towards the bedroom.

“Would you prefer I put you down and return you to the living room?” he asked, and Yuzuru grinned, eyes showing nothing but mischief.

“Never.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worlds is heeerrreee! Worlds will be in TWO chapters, so this is the first half of Worlds!

Javier was very nervous about Worlds, but he found himself somewhat calmed by the fact that it was his last competition ever. Win or lose, the next thing he would be this nervous about would be his child’s birth. It also helped knowing that Yuzuru was watching. Yuzuru was more than watching, amusingly. He had been asked to do interviews, as well as the press conferences, for a TV channel in Japan. Javier was worried Yuzuru’s belly would be too obvious, but Yuzuru was convinced that in a suit, it wouldn’t be noticeable. He wasn’t round yet, but as skinny as he usually was, it was visible that he had ‘gained a lot of weight’ around the middle.

Brian seemed pretty emotional when Javier was with him. He had several skaters in different events at Worlds, but Javier was the one that had been with him the longest and was skating their last competition together as coach and skater. When Brian stood across from him at the boards for the short program, he looked like he was going to cry. “Come on,” Javier said with a little smirk. “We’ve still got the long,” he said, and Brian rolled his eyes and shooed him away as he left to go to center ice.

Javier was more worried about performing perfectly and making a podium his final Worlds than anything as the music began, and every step of the program, all he could think about was, ‘don’t mess up, don’t mess up, don’t mess up.’ The results reflected that over-focusing as he sat beside Brian and felt his heart sinking when he finished the short in third place only by a small percent. He did not want to end up off the podium in his final Worlds, and the only reason he managed to scrape into third was because Shoma had fallen _twice_ in his short program. 

However disappointed in himself he was, he faced the congratulations of other skaters with gratitude, smiling especially at some of the younger guys who he knew would all be better than he ever had been in just a few years. He was really eager to see where the sport went in the coming years. While he was retiring, he still hoped to find some way to stay very involved in figure skating for the rest of his life. 

Javier hadn’t gotten a single question about his marriage, probably because nobody was brave enough to actually flat out ask about it that he had ran into so far, so it was quite hilarious that the word ‘husband’ was first mentioned during the short program press conference. The first question he got was from the moderator.

“Mr. Fernandez, you have now won at least a small medal at every Worlds for the past many years. What do you feel has changed the process from that first Worlds competition?” she asked, and Javier smiled.

“A lot, really. I’ve grown very much as a skater and a person. Worlds has always been my make or break competition, and I have had much success and some very near misses at Worlds,” he said. “My motivation changes from year to year, but the main goal is always the same: finish the season strong.”

“And what is your motivation for this year?” she asked, and Javier chuckled.

“Well, my coach would like for me to say personal betterment or something of that sort, but honestly?” He grinned. “This year, if I don’t do well, my husband will never let me hear the end of it,” he said, and there were a lot of laughs in the crowd. 

When they opened up to questions from the press people at the event, the first question to all of them was about Yuzuru. “This season, you are all not competing against the reigning World Champion, Yuzuru Hanyu, who retired after the Olympics. How different is this competition when it is the only one of the season where the most-winning skater of the season is no longer participating?”

Nathan was the first to speak up. “It’s really different, but I feel like it’s an interesting opportunity. Yuzuru Hanyu is the type of skater that has to have an off day for anyone to beat, and I say that not from false humbleness, but from just indisputable evidence. So without him, it’s kind of like the great equalizer. The rest of us are more on each other’s level than any of us were ever on his, and it changes the competition.”

After he finished, Javier spoke. “It’s incredibly strange to me, because I competed against Yuzuru for eight years, six of which we trained under the same coach so we were on the ice together in training, not just competition. Worlds almost does not feel like a real test of who is the best in the world without him competing this year, because what Nathan said is true. I’ve said it before that when Yuzuru skates well, there is no way to possibly come close to him. Look at all his world records,” he said with a chuckle. “Since he started setting them, he is the only one to better them.” He smiled more seriously. “There will never be another Yuzuru Hanyu in figure skating, and it has been an honor to compete against him for as long as I did. I consider myself the luckiest person in this field because I know I still get to watch him skate for years to come when most of us would have to buy a ticket to an ice show to see that again,” he added.

Javier got his first direct question from the audience and everybody in the room laughed when the person who received the microphone stood up. “This question is for Mr. Fernandez,” Yuzuru said in a very professional tone, though Javier could see how hard he was fighting a laugh. 

Javier grinned, playing it up some for everybody that snickered. “Yes?”

“This is your eleventh World Championships. What happened to make you miss morning practice at Worlds after eleven years competing at this level? How, in your own words, would you say you have managed to fail at waking up early still?” he asked, and Javier groaned, blushing when half the room exploded into laughter. 

“Okay, someone has been talking to my coach,” he accused, shaking his head. “To answer the question, I did wake up early enough, but the shuttle from the hotel to the stadium got stuck in traffic.” He gave a pointed grin. “And then I spent an hour getting a lecture on the phone about being late from my spouse, which meant that by the time I actually got out to the ice, there was only five minutes left, which is not enough time to risk injury without properly warming up.” He pulled the microphone closer, narrowing his eyes. “Does that answer your question, Mr. Reporter?” he asked, making even more people laugh at them.

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Fernandez,” Yuzuru said primly, taking his seat with a barely concealed giggle after doing so. 

~

The day before the long program, Javier broke his usual pattern of staying in and only going to training to go have lunch with Alex and Maia. He hadn’t gotten a chance before the competition started, and he hadn’t seen them in a while. He had asked Yuzuru if he wanted to join over messages, but Yuzuru was busy doing interviews all day with skaters from the concentrations that were competing that day.

When he got to the restaurant they were meeting him at, the minute he walked up to the table, they both started fussing at him. “I cannot believe you got _married_ and didn’t even tell us. I thought we were bros, dude!” Alex said, ‘punching’ him in the arm as he sat down.

“Yeah, not cool, Javi,” Maia said, and Javier chuckled.

“It was very spontaneous,” he defended. “I didn’t even tell my mother for a week!”

Alex grimaced. “Ow, how glad were you that there was an ocean in her way when she did find out?” he asked, and Javier made a comically pained face.

“I still haven’t visited home since,” he said simply. “Yuzuru’s mother is going to beat me over the head with a kitchen spoon whenever I finally go visit her. I’m more afraid of her than my own mother,” he added.

Maia smirked. “We totally had a bet going about whether or not you two were secretly an item,” she said, and Alex nodded.

“My money was on ‘no’, by the way. Thanks for making me lose,” he said and Javier smiled smugly. “Okay, but seriously, when did _that_ happen? If you say several years or something, I’m going to feel like such a dumbass,” Alex said bluntly.

Javier shook his head. “No, not very long at all, actually,” he replied. “Sometime around… winter?” he said, trying to remember. He ticked off months on his fingers. “Yeah, had to be the end of November, I think.”

Maia rolled her eyes. “You don’t even remember when you started dating? You’re such a terrible husband,” she said and he shrugged.

“Also, why are you counting backwards?” Alex asked, clearly trying to figure that out. “How do you remember how many months you’ve been together but not when you started dating?”

Javier bit his lip in anticipation, because he had asked Yuzuru if he should lie to his friends if they asked, but Yuzuru had decided that it would be obvious pretty soon that he was pregnant, so as long as Javier trusted them not to immediately go to twitter, it would be fine to be honest. “Well, this is going to sound very crazy and irresponsible,” he said, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. “But we’re having a baby,” he said, and Maia actually squeaked in surprise, slapping both hands over her mouth.

“Oh my God, shut up!” Alex said, hands going to his hair. “Holy shit, really?”

Javier nodded, beaming. “Yeah. It’s why he retired. He knew he would never be able to compete once he started showing, and he was starting to show a little at the Olympics. We kind of got together and immediately got pregnant,” he said, smiling.

“Wow, that is totally irresponsible,” Maia said, but her smile was still huge. “But _baby_!” she gushed. 

Javier nodded. “I had never even known of someone to be so happy about a male pregnancy straight off like he was. He had already made up his mind that he was excited and happier than imaginable by the time he told me, and I love children so it was never a question about whether I would be happy.” He laughed. “We got married on a whim after he moved in with me right after the Olympics. He hadn’t even officially announced his retirement yet, so we got married right before he was leaving for Japan to deal with that.”

“Aw man, that’s so awesome, though,” Alex said brightly. “Weird as hell, but awesome!”

Maia bounced in her seat. “Oh man, a baby! Is it a boy or a girl?” she asked, and Javier beamed.

“A boy. We’re having a son.” He put a hand to his chest. “I am not too man to admit, I cried _so hard_ when we found out,” he said, chuckling. “I swear, I am probably the most annoying person alive to poor Yuzuru. I keep video messaging him to make him let me talk to his belly when we’re not together.”

“Awwww, that’s adorable,” Alex said, sighing. “I should get married and have kids. But Maia would just steal them and be the ‘cool aunt’ and I’d never get to have fun with them.”

Maia nodded. “True,” she said, not even defending herself.

Javier sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going to miss hanging out with you guys this summer. I can’t do any ice shows, since the baby will be coming in July. And next year, without going to competitions, it may be all the way until next summer before we can hang out again.”

Maia frowned. “What do you mean without going to competitions?”

Javier stuttered, having let slip something he wasn’t quite ready to admit yet. He looked at them both and sighed, knowing he had to just say it. “I’m retiring,” he said, and they both looked shocked. “I was already going to retire,” he added. “Before I found out about the baby, even. I had already talked to my coach about retiring after Worlds.” He shrugged. “I’m just getting too old and the younger guys are getting too good. It’s not worth keeping going until I hurt myself.” He perked up some. “But now it works out perfectly. We’re going to have our hands full with our son. Yuzuru wasn’t going to retire yet, but he knew that he would never manage to come back as strongly after having the baby and having to be apart from his baby for so long to train and compete. We’re both pretty much okay with retiring since we’re going to have plenty of time for our child.”

Maia cooed. “Awww, you two are going to have the cutest child, oh my God.”

“Holy shit, it’ll be even cuter than Shoma!” Alex said suddenly, eyes wide, making Javier and Maia both laugh at his ridiculousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Worlds concludes with a big surprise!!!

Yuzuru had gotten more than a few dirty looks from people in his time at Worlds, mostly from press members like he was being for the weekend, but overwhelmingly, it was nice to be on the other side of the event with people he had competed with for so long. Some of them were polite but clearly uncomfortable having Yuzuru Hanyu interview them before or after their competition, and some were wildly enthusiastic (Evgenia Medvedeva nearly mauled him when she was asked to join him in front of the camera and threw her arms around him to hug him and jump up and down while congratulating him on his marriage), but most of them were just silly about it. Shoma was the most fun, because he pretended to be all serious interviewer and it made Shoma giggle until he was unable to even answer his questions. 

When they finished with the interview and the camera was shut off, Shoma shoved him playfully. “You are a terrible reporter,” he teased and Yuzuru clutched his breast, pretending to be wounded by his words. 

“I will have you know I am very professional,” Yuzuru countered. “I only pestered my husband one time during the press conference, and I haven’t squished your cheeks a single time!”

Shoma snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yes, and how long will that last? You’re going to ruffle my hair or squish my cheeks as soon as nobody is looking,” he said, and Yuzuru grinned impishly. Shoma glanced around, lowering his voice. “So, hey, how are things with… you know,” he said, glancing downwards at Yuzuru’s middle.

Yuzuru beamed, feeling his cheeks straining from the effort. “Boy,” he said simply, and Shoma gave him a bright smile in reply.

“Really? Cool,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded emphatically. 

“I didn’t care either way and Javi actually kind of preferred the other, but we both were sooo happy when we found out! I cannot _wait_ to meet him,” he gushed. “July is when he should arrive,” he said, and Shoma did a double take, looking him from head to toe.

“July?! Wow, I would have never thought so soon.” He shook his head. “I still can’t believe you got married and all of this is happening. You’re really not that kind of person, I thought.”

Yuzuru hummed. “I don’t know if I would think I was this kind of person before, but now I definitely know I am. Everything is just wonderful. No matter what happens, this is going to be my life from now on, and I miss competition, but nothing compares to this future I have now. It’s worth all the medals I might have won.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Shoma said sincerely. “You deserve to be happy. If anybody deserves to be happy, it’s someone like you,” he added with a smile. “You have always been a very selfless person who care for others. It’s time you get to be happy for yourself and not worry about your country or anything like that. You get to be happy for you and your family. Also, your husband is a fun guy. Very cool. You don’t get sick of him over time,” he teased and Yuzuru laughed.

“Everyone likes him. It is impossible not to like my husband, I think. I have never met anyone he cannot become friends with,” he said, shaking his head. “He is one of a kind.”

Shoma smiled and nudged him. “I’m happy for you. We all are. Seriously, I can’t wait to see Keiji’s reaction when he finds out about the ‘next step’,” he said, careful since others were around. “He got like an excited aunt when the news of your marriage came out. You should have seen his messages he sent everybody.”

Yuzuru giggled. “Oh, I know! Kanako sent me screenshots!” 

Shoma grinned. “Well, I’ve got to get somewhere for something, my coach says,” he said, looking over at the waiting coach. “Don’t be too upset when I kick your husband off my podium place,” he teased and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“Good luck,” Yuzuru said simply, waving to him as he went on. 

~

Brian was worried about Javi. Shoma Uno had skated the skate of his year, and since Javi was taking the ice next, he saw the scores. Shoma had done so well in the free that his combined score took him from fourth after the short to first with only Javier left to skate. He looked at Javi, and was surprised to see he wasn’t visibly panicking. 

“Nervous?” he asked warily, but Javier just smiled.

“Actually? No,” he said, shifting his weight to keep his knees warm as they waited for his name to be called. Brian raised an eyebrow doubtfully and Javier gave him a soft smile. “This is it. Win or lose, it’s done.” He exhaled heavily and Brian was surprised that his own throat tightened just a little. “One more skate, and then my career is finished, and I start preparing to be a dad.” 

Brian swallowed around the suspicious lump in his throat. “It’s been an honor to be your coach,” he said sincerely, and as Javier stepped onto the ice and turned around at the boards, he met his eyes. “Of everyone I’ve ever trained, I’ve never been more proud of how much someone has grown as a skater and as a person than I am of you. I treat all of you equally as best I can, but there’s no denying that watching you become the skater you are today has been a privilege that I can’t really compare to any other skater I’ve had so far.”

Javier gave him a big smile, bowing his head. “I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you have done for me. It has been an honor to have you at my side for so long, Coach,” he said, and then chuckled. “Let’s see if I’ve got one more win for your ‘success’ column in me,” he said, and Brian felt a swell of pride as Javier skated away when his name was announced, heading to his spot center ice to begin his final competitive skate.

Brian was almost certain this was going to be a skate to remember.

~

Yuzuru was watching from the doorway leading to the press area when Javier skated what would have to be one of the most flawless performances Yuzuru had ever seen from him. Yuzuru felt more pride and love as he watched Javier skate than he ever had before. When he finished and struck his final pose, Yuzuru cheered loudly along with the entire stadium as he watched his husband present to the audience while flowers rained down all around him. 

“I am so proud I married that man,” he muttered to himself once he got off the ice and hugged Brian tightly. 

When the scores were announced, Yuzuru’s breath caught in his throat and, with very little warning, he dissolved into tears, wishing more than anything he could be there to hug Javier close right about now. 

~

Javier was still stunned. He couldn’t believe today had happened how it did. He could barely believe the gold medal hanging around his neck was real. His final Worlds and he had won it.

Javier hadn’t been able to see his husband since that morning, and after all the medals ceremonies and the press after, he kept his eyes peeled for Yuzuru. It wasn’t until the press conference that he finally saw him. Yuzuru clearly wasn’t all that worried about professional propriety anymore, either, because while everything was still being set up and the top three skaters all stood waiting for them to be asked up to the table, Yuzuru ducked around the cameras and walked up to where they stood, throwing his arms around Javier when he got there. 

“I am so proud,” Yuzuru gushed, voice muffled by Javier’s neck as he hugged him around the shoulders tightly, standing on his toes to do so. Javier closed his eyes, sinking into the hug as he held him around the middle. He could feel Yuzuru’s belly pressed against his own, they hugged so tightly, and he couldn’t help the flutter of joy in his chest.

Javier turned his head and kissed his earlobe. “I love you, Querido. Thank you so much for believing in me.”

“Hey, you could stop hugging him, now. The press conference is starting,” someone said, and Javier reluctantly let him go. He smiled when he saw tears in the corners of Yuzuru’s eyes.

“Awww, Querido,” he said, raising a hand to gently swipe at the corner of his eyes with his thumbs. 

Yuzuru giggled wetly. “I am just happy.” He patted Javier’s chest absently. “Very happy. You win World Championship for last skate. It is so special.”

Javier beamed, leaning their foreheads together, stroking the hair behind Yuzuru’s ears gently. “I feel like we’ve done this before,” he said, and Yuzuru laughed.

“It is very much like we have done this before,” Yuzuru agreed. He pulled away some. “Congratulations. I am proud,” he whispered, then ducked away, returning to his professional position. 

Javier got elbowed in the side and he glanced to see Shoma giving him a teasing look, which made him wink at him, grinning when Shoma rolled his eyes. “Baka,” he heard mumbled, and he snorted, because even if his English was still bad, Shoma never failed to communicate his meaning. 

During the press conference, Javier couldn’t stop smiling. He was just happy. He won the World Championship one last time, he was married to his best friend in the entire world, and they were having a baby soon. Because of this, he wasn’t as upset as he would’ve been when someone in the press pool asked the question he had kind of hoped not to have to answer right away. “This is for all of you, but what are your plans for next season?”

The other two went first, but when Javier got his turn, he smiled sadly but not bitterly as he looked down at his wedding ring before lifting his head. “There will not be a next season for me,” he said, and the whispers and mutters grew louder out in the crowd. “I planned to announce it soon, but I have been planning all season long for Worlds to be my final competition of my skating career,” he said with a nod. He chuckled. “I’m old,” he said, repeating what he had said the previous year, though this year it received less laughter. “I’ve been skating competitively for eighteen years,” he said simply. “I’ve been in the seniors field for twelve years, which is longer than most men will ever manage to do, and I’ve had the best career I could have ever imagined.” He smiled towards the woman who asked the question. 

“My hope was to manage a final podium of my career, and this season I’ve managed an Olympic bronze and to win the gold at Worlds, and I am satisfied with that.” He shook his head. “Now I’m ready to move forward, and with my retirement, I will have plenty of time to spend with my husband and son,” he said, only to freeze when realized what he let slip. “I- I mean with my husband and our cat, ha, we have a cat, we treat our cat like a child,” he said in a panicked tone, and Shoma muttered what he knew was an insult under his breath beside him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuzuru slap a hand over his face near the side of the room.

~

Yuzuru knew immediately that nobody bought Javier’s dumb story about their cat being like a child – not to mention, everyone knew Javi’s cat was a girl – and, because of that, he wasn’t at all surprised by the way everybody kept sneaking glances at his middle. He knew that with people trying to see it, they would all definitely see his baby belly. 

Javier groveled like crazy when Yuzuru got to his hotel room, but Yuzuru just shushed him and pulled him into a big hug instead. Javier seemed confused, his hands out to Yuzuru’s sides awkwardly. “Are you… not mad? Or are you so mad you plan to strangle the life out of me?”

Yuzuru snickered, pressing a kiss to his neck before sliding his hands down from around Javier’s shoulders to his chest. “I accept apologies in form of sex,” he informed him, and Javier’s breath stuttered in confusion.

“Uh… really?” Javier asked, seeming cautiously confused, and Yuzuru just rolled his eyes.

“I will get naked while brain catches up with moment,” Yuzuru told him, wasting no time to finally get out of the uncomfortable suit he’d been wearing all day. Yuzuru was a fan of training clothes even when he wasn’t twenty pounds heavier from pregnancy, so a suit while pregnant was highly uncomfortable. He was naked and sitting on the bed on his knees by the time Javier seemed to finally believe him. Yuzuru raised eyebrow and wiggled his hips. “Would you rather not? It is okay if you do not want-“

“No, no, I definitely want!” Javier said, struggling to get naked as he finally was spurred into action. “Yes, yes, I’m- _mierda_ \- Sorry, coming!” Yuzuru giggled as Javier stumbled around trying to get naked. 

“Hurry up or I decide no celebration sex,” Yuzuru threatened, lying on his side with is legs crossed seductively as he watched Javier jump around, his shoe caught in his pants. It was really not sexy at all to watch, but it was adorable, which Yuzuru also loved. 

“Oh, Querido,” Javier laughed at himself as he tried to untangle himself. “I’m so lucky you’ve seen me at my worst and still wanted to keep me,” he joked, and Yuzuru giggled to himself, tilting his head sideways.

“You are cute even when you are silly,” Yuzuru purred, biting his bottom lip as he watched the way Javier’s silly hopping around made the muscles of his body flex in waves. “Mmmm, there is reason you get me pregnant. I cannot look at you and not want,” he said absently, and Javier snorted.

“Yes, well, I am a lucky man in that respect,” he said as he finally freed himself and made his way to the bed. He crawled his way up the bed, laying kisses along various parts of Yuzuru’s body from his knee all the way up, before finally kissing his lips. “I’m lucky in every way possible when it comes to you,” he whispered, and Yuzuru gave him a softer, more loving smile.

“And I am lucky for to have you, Javi,” he murmured, and then kissed Javier, making it clear the time for talking was done. He wanted to celebrate with Javier in a far more physical way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Javi. Lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the episodes about Worlds!

Javier and Yuzuru decided it was best to just confess to the rumors Javier had started by his slip-up, because there were so many photos of Yuzuru with arrows drawn to his belly now – some of which even from _before_ he got pregnant – that it was ridiculous to pretend any more, especially since, as Yuzuru’s duties as a member of the press ended with the competition and he would be attending the banquet as Javier’s date, people would surely be watching carefully.

They both called to warn their parents they were going to announce it, and then, Yuzuru put on his training pants and a tight shirt and stood in front of the mirror, looking at his belly in more fitted clothes than he had been wearing lately. While he still didn’t look _pregnant_ , his belly rounded outwards now. He rubbed his hands over his belly, smiling as he turned to the side and admired his figure. The slope of his belly made his pants ride low, revealing a strip of his tummy, which only made his belly look even more obviously pregnant. 

“So pretty,” Yuzuru mumbled, hands cupping his belly. “Javi, is it weird I think Baby makes belly cute?” he asked. He looked up at Javier, who was watching him with open, genuine love in his eyes that made Yuzuru melt some. “Come here,” he said, holding out his hand, and Javier came closer. Yuzuru reached out and took his hand, tugging him until he could lean back against Javier’s chest and guide his big, broad hands to the curve of his belly. Javier relaxed, resting his chin on Yuzuru’s shoulder to look down at Yuzuru’s belly in his hands, and Yuzuru smiled absently at how Javier held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Give me phone,” he said, and Javier pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, handing it to Yuzuru. Yuzuru took it and guided Javier’s hands back to his belly, one of his own coming to rest on top of Javier’s while he one-handedly pulled up the camera. Javier tilted his head in confusion and Yuzuru nodded to the mirror. “Looks like you love Baby,” he teased and Javier grinned at the mirror but looked away once Yuzuru raised the phone.

“I do love Baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Yuzuru’s cheek in a way that made Yuzuru smile wider as he snapped a photo of their reflection. He looked at the picture once it was taken and his heart melted at the image of his happy smile while Javier’s hands cupped his tiny little baby belly. “I love when you look happy,” Javier added and Yuzuru giggled, turning to peck his lips.

“We both look happy,” he said, holding the phone up so Javier could see the photo. 

Javier smiled and took the phone, drawing away with an absent kiss to his fingertips he then pressed to Yuzuru’s belly in a way that made Yuzuru want to die at how cute it was. Yuzuru watched Javier walk over to the bed and sit down as he typed something on his phone. Yuzuru walked over and crawled around behind him, leaning against Javier’s back to watch as he posted the photo. “The rumors I accidentally started are true: Yuzuru and I are expecting a baby boy. We could not be happier and we must thank our families for all of their support through this difficult transition in our lives. Our careers have ended just in time for our family to begin. I love my husband and our child more than words can say and I’m happy to be able to share our good news with everyone. Thanks always for the amazing support of my fans for all these years. The end of one step of my life makes way for the next, bigger step of becoming a father, and I could not have got here without you all,” he read, since it was all written in Spanish. 

Yuzuru hugged Javier around the shoulders and pressed a kiss to the back of his short curls. “I love you, Javier Fernandez,” he whispered, and Javier leaned his head back against Yuzuru’s shoulder to smile up at him.

“I love you, t-“ Javier stopped and Yuzuru gasped, because he knew exactly why he did. “Yuzuru… was that-“ Yuzuru laughed as he stopped once more, eyes widening in wonder.

“Baby kick!” Yuzuru said excitedly, sliding back so Javier could turn around and put his hand on Yuzuru’s belly where their son had just kicked Javier in the spine. Yuzuru laughed again as the baby poked at the hand on his belly this time. Up until now, the baby had only moved in ways that Yuzuru could feel from the inside, it had not kicked hard enough to feel from the outside. However, it must have decided that his father’s back was a nice, solid surface to test his movements on, and now he felt the same way about Javier’s hand. 

“Oh my God,” Javier laughed, eyes shining as he looked at Yuzuru. “I can feel the baby!” He slid off the bed and knelt so that he was even with Yuzuru’s belly where he knelt. “Hola, Mijo,” Javier said in a tighter tone and Yuzuru was amazed to see tears filling Javier’s eyes. Javier carefully pushed Yuzuru’s shirt up, keeping one hand right over the spot where the baby was moving. “Asombroso,” he breathed, laughing softly as he stroked his thumb back and forth. Yuzuru’s heart clenched as Javier leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his belly, resting his forehead against his chest as he looked down at his belly. “Yuzuru, our son,” he whispered, and Yuzuru leaned down to kiss the top of Javier’s head, hands curling around his neck.

“Our son,” he agreed, letting a few tiny tears of joy fall as he let Javier enjoy the first time he really got to interact with their child. 

~

Yuzuru knew in his heart that his joy at being pregnant was not something that would be universally understood. He’d faced enough of it along the way to remember how it felt to have people just utterly confused at his happiness. The original doctor who diagnosed his pregnancy was right when he said that most men who became pregnant either had an abortion or, if they couldn’t get access to that, ran way or even killed themselves. Yuzuru knew that his marrying a man would pale in comparison as far as ‘public shame’ went next to being pregnant. 

However, he hadn’t really prepared himself for people at the _banquet_ to look at him with disgust and whisper behind their hands. 

Javier, however, either didn’t notice or just didn’t care, because every person who spoke to him to congratulate him got roped into talking about how excited he was to be a father. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Shoma said from Yuzuru’s side, sipping a drink as he looked around at how many people were looking at Yuzuru and whispering behind their hands. “Nobody who is your friend thinks like that,” he reassured him.

Yuzuru smiled, looking down at his belly. His jacket was unbuttoned since he was no longer hiding his baby. “I know. It’s just hard,” he admitted. “We’re _so_ happy, Shoma-kun,” he muttered. “And they’re all looking at me like I should be ashamed. I can’t understand. I know most people are, but I cannot be that way. I’m kind of angry because my baby is precious and they are being mean about him.”

Shoma giggled. “You look so funny,” he admitted and Yuzuru gave him a pout. “It is just true,” he said, looking at his belly. “You are fat. I have never seen you fat.” 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I look like you,” he said and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“I am not fat! I just have chubby cheeks,” he defended. He looked at Yuzuru’s cheeks. “You do, too, now.”

Yuzuru laughed. “Javi loves it. Cause my face is cute now.” The baby moved and he put his hand on his belly absently, only to smile when he saw Shoma’s eyes follow it. “The baby is kicking now. I think he woke up excited today.”

Shoma’s eyes widened some and he smiled. “He’s kicking? You don’t look _that_ fat yet.”

“Here, feel!” He grabbed Shoma’s hand and put it on his belly, looking at his face as his already big eyes grew even bigger as he felt the baby poking at his hand. 

“Whoaaaa. That’s cool!” He pulled his hand away, looking at his palm. “And kinda gross. There’s a person in your belly,” he said, scrunching up his nose. “Ew. Babies are weird. I’m glad I like girls. Also, I’m never having sex with one, just in case,” he added.

Yuzuru snickered. “It’s funny because I probably got pregnant the first time I ever had sex,” he said, and Shoma gave him a horrified look. 

“Ew,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded with a snort, since Shoma looked a bit scarred by that news. “Isn’t it really rare men get pregnant? Your luck sucks,” he said bluntly.

“No, I’m very lucky,” Yuzuru countered, putting his hand on his belly. “It is very rare for men to get pregnant, it’s more common for ladies to have four babies at one time naturally than to have a man get pregnant, and I got my baby.” He giggled at Shoma’s scrunched nose. “You’re so cuuuute,” he teased, reaching out to squish Shoma’s cheek, making him whine and try to get away.

“I knew it! I knew this would happen! Why are you so weird?” he whined, trying to escape but finding himself unable to. 

“Because this is practice for my own tiny, chubby faced boy when my baby comes!” he said, giggling as he and Shoma ‘fought’ for a little while until Keiji showed up, slinging an arm around each of them, interrupting.

“Guys, guys, this is our last party all together, let’s stop the teasing for one night!” he said, and Shoma ducked behind him while Yuzuru laughed, head tossed back. “Well look at you, Mom,” he said, and Yuzuru tutted, rolling his eyes.

“I am not ‘mom’, you jerk,” he said and Keiji snickered. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m not still a father.”

Keiji reached out, without warning, and touched his belly. “Awwww, it’s so cute,” he said, making Yuzuru blush and roll his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re having a baby. Everybody thinks it’s so weird, but babies are so cute. I need to find someone to have some for me. Also, whenever you actually have a wedding, Mr. Elopement, I better get photos,” he demanded and Yuzuru grinned.

“I’ll definitely send you photos of whatever wedding our mothers make us have,” he agreed, scrunching his nose. “I hope it is after the baby is born, because I’ll be very pregnant by the time they can put together a wedding.”

Shoma elbowed Keiji. “I told him it’s hilarious how fat he’s getting. He’s always been so skinny.”

Keiji laughed. “Hey, he’s pregnant, not _fat_.”

“Hey, I know enough Japanese to know you just called my husband fat, which is not cool!” Yuzuru turned his head and smiled when Javier came up beside him, hand going to his back.

“I feel that you know more Japanese than you want that I know you do,” Yuzuru accused, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

Javier just winked. “I’ve spent a long time around you and your mother, Querido,” he reminded him.

“It’s good you learn better anyways, because of the baby,” Keiji said, smiling politely. “Congratulations, by the way.”

Javier hummed, looking at Yuzuru. “We haven’t even talked about that, the language thing. We both talk to the baby in our mother languages, but we probably need his first language to be English,” he said, and Yuzuru made a face.

“Baby will have better English than me,” he said dejectedly. 

Shoma snorted and, not in English, muttered, “The baby probably already has better English than me.”

“I should learn Spanish, but English hard enough, sooo I think no,” Yuzuru said, laughing after he finished his serious statement. “I try just say Spanish before, and I sound really, really bad.”

Javier gave him a small grin. “It’s all about using your mouth the right way,” he purred flirtatiously, and Yuzuru gave him a pointed look. “What? I can teach you. I am, after all, very talented with my tongue, you say so all the time,” he said and Yuzuru blushed, shoving him.

“Javi, stop that. You embarrass me,” he complained, putting a hand over his eyes.

Shoma snorted. “This is why you’re having a baby,” he accused and Yuzuru gave him a narrow-eyed look.

“You’re a terrible friend,” Yuzuru said and Shoma grinned.

“Why thank you!”

Javier watched the exchange with a look that said he comprehended enough to get why it was funny, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him, too. “You definitely know better than you want that I know,” he accused and Javier just smirked.

“You’ll just have to wait and seek,” he said, kissing his cheek. “I’m going to go talk to some people, you stay here and pretend nobody is looking at you badly. If you get sad, I’ll have to go yell at someone and cause a big scene, and that won’t look good for either of us,” he whispered in his ear and Yuzuru giggled.

“I do not think that Javi ever get angry,” he said, and Javier curled his hand around Yuzuru’s neck.

“If the upset my husband, I might,” he said, pressing one more kiss to his forehead before stepping away.

Yuzuru looked around and saw that, yes, a few people were looking at him funny, but when he turned back to his friends, they were both smiling and he couldn’t find it in him to care. His baby was moving and his husband won his final Worlds competition. Nothing could be bad enough to make his final banquet anything but perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in their trip to visit each other's families!!! <3

After Worlds, Javier and Yuzuru decided to go visit both their families before Yuzuru could no longer travel. It was weird for Javier to be flying _with_ Yuzuru somewhere. They almost always were coming from different places or traveling at different times so they weren’t on the same flight. This time, as they made their way to Spain first, since it was nearest to Milan, Yuzuru sat next to Javier, mouthing along to music and dancing around in his seat at times while Javier kept sneaking photos and videos of him. 

Yuzuru didn’t do social media and he didn’t often like for people to post things on social media about him from his personal life, but Javier knew that, even if he didn’t allow him to post these photos and videos, he could show them to his family when they arrived in Madrid. Javier couldn’t help but smile as he saw the lady across from them staring at Yuzuru in confusion at his dancing when it got particular exuberant. Javier reached out and caught the dramatic hand Yuzuru was waving around and he startled, only to blush when he looked at his hand and realized what he was doing.

“Oh no, someone looked?” Yuzuru said, cheeks growing pink, and Javier brushed his knuckles to those pretty cheeks.

“You’re adorable, but you’re scaring the lady across from us,” he murmured and Yuzuru put his palms to his face.

“I have so much embarrassed,” he whined and Javier pried his hands away to kiss his cheek instead. 

“You’re the cutest thing in the world,” he teased affectionately. He brushed Yuzuru’s hair out of his eyes and looked at him as he smiled bashfully at Javier. It struck him in that moment how lucky he was that this man was his husband. Javier got to spend every day of his life knowing that Yuzuru would be with him always and their baby would be with them and he was going to have a _family_ with him. “Have you ever met my sister before?” he asked suddenly, because as he was thinking about how much Laura would love Yuzuru, he realized he couldn’t remember if they had met or not. “I cannot remember when you could have, but I think that maybe it is possible?”

Yuzuru nodded. “Yes, I meet her when during Barcelona, remember?” he said, and Javier nodded as it hit him.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You went with Brian when he went out with my family while I was busy with sponsors” he said, making a face. “Here I was thinking Laura would think you’re adorable,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled.

“She did. I do not understand very well, but she keeps acting like I am a small child that’s just too cute,” he said. “I hope she likes that we are having Baby,” he said and Javier saw the worry in his eyes. “It took while for Saya to understand why that I want this, and it was not happy for me.”

Javier curled his hand around Yuzuru’s comfortingly. “She’s happy. I’ve talked to her about it before. I think she thinks that it’s very strange, like my parents did at first, but she just wants me to be happy, and she knows that this makes me happy.”

Yuzuru turned and laid his head on Javier’s shoulder, sighing as he snuggled into him some. “Baby is not happy flying,” he confessed and Javier gave him a small pout of sympathy. “He is kicking much kicking is fun because it is new, but it also hurt just little bit.”

Javier’s sympathy turned to concern. “Should it be hurting? Are you sure everything is alright?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded.

“I email doctor this morning. She say baby kicking in same place as surgery from years ago over and over make it sore. It is not _pain_ , just not nice feeling,” he clarified. “She says it actually might hurt later, but until Baby start moving around more and kick all around, kicking many times in surgery spot make a not nice feeling.”

Javier pouted, reaching out to rub at his tummy gently. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about you having surgery before.” He could feel the baby kicking in the same spot and winced. He could imagine how, now that he had learned to kick at all, the baby repeatedly kicking near Yuzuru’s surgical scar might hurt. 

Yuzuru sighed, eyes shutting as he rubbed at his belly. “Scar hurt sometimes when I practice too long, because more scar inside than outside, but when Baby hits the scar inside, it is like little pain, but after time, it is sore like when practicing.”

Javier curled his hand in Yuzuru’s, fingers laced together, holding it tightly. “Try and rest some and maybe Baby will rest, too.”

Yuzuru nodded, humming softly. “Maybe.”

Javier knew already how much Yuzuru was sacrificing in his life to have their child, but the news that Yuzuru would have to suffer extra pain for likely the rest of the pregnancy only made him feel more love for Yuzuru and more determination to do everything he could to give Yuzuru every happiness he could possibly give him.

~

Yuzuru had never been to Madrid before. He had been in Barcelona twice, for skating, but Javier’s home city was vibrant and exciting and he couldn’t stop smiling as he looked out the windows of the taxi and saw all the buildings and people. “So many statues,” he murmured to himself, watching yet another statue fly pass. 

“What was that, Querido?” Yuzuru turned and saw Javier looking at him and he smiled.

“I just say there are so many statues.” He reached out, curling his hand in Javier’s as he looked back out the window. “I am so happy we come here, Javi, instead of just have family visit us again. It is like vacation. I never have vacation,” he said, and Javier chuckled, squeezing his hand.

“You are the only person I’ve ever known who travels so much but never just for pleasure.” Yuzuru was a little surprised when Javier took his hand away, but before he could even look, Javier’s hand found its place on his belly. “We will have to travel with Baby and do cheesy family vacation things,” he said, and Yuzuru’s insides warmed at that thought. He couldn’t wait to show their son the world. 

When they arrived after a loooong drive from the airport to Javier’s parents’ home, he was tired but brimming with nervous excitement. Javier refused to let him carry any of their things, because of the baby, so Yuzuru was the one not laden with bags when Javier’s mother ran outside with a shout of greeting. Yuzuru laughed as he found himself swept into a big hug, smiling and nodding even though he understood absolutely none of her rapid-fire Spanish. There was the universal language of ‘baby!’ however, and Yuzuru absolutely understood when she pulled away and put her hand on his belly, beaming as she babbled on while looking at his belly.

“Mama, mama,” Javier interrupted, giving her an amused smile. “Inglés, porfa.”

She rolled her eyes. “I bad English, I no bother,” she said simply, and Yuzuru laughed, understanding her frustration entirely.

“Tell her it is okay, I am still bad at English even after long time I speak it, you just can be our translator,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes at Javi. “My favorite translator,” he amended and Javier chuckled.

“My parents need the practice,” he argued, but when Yuzuru pouted, he did what he asked and spoke to his mother.

Once she led Yuzuru inside, leaving Javier to get their things in, Yuzuru realized she must be the only one home yet. He knew Javier said his father had to work and his sister was coming over for dinner later, but he hadn’t realized what time they had arrived. All said, Yuzuru was kind of tired, so it was a bit of a relief that they weren’t expected to be ready to interact with people just yet. When Javier came back from putting their things in Javier’s room while Yuzuru sat with his mother and just let her talk at him even if they both knew nobody understood, Yuzuru reached out for his hand. 

“Javi, I am tired. I think I want that I lay down for a short while so I am enough rest for when everybody is here,” he said, and Javier gave him a sympathetic look, stroking a hand over his hair. 

“Of course, Querido.” He said something to Enriqueta and she gave Yuzuru a sympathetic pat to the hand before speaking to him in a soft, comforting tone. He smiled as she urged him to go on, and he nodded and waved as he let Javier take his hand and lead him to his bedroom. 

Javier’s bedroom looked like what it was when Javier last lived here full time: a teen boy’s room. Yuzuru wanted to tease Javier later about all his sports posters and the little trophies from all the children’s sports Javier played before he started focusing on figure skating, but for now, he wanted a nap. He walked over to Javier’s bed and flopped onto it, exhaling heavily as he splayed his arms and legs outward. “So tired,” he muttered and Javier smiled at him.

“My poor husband,” he said, sitting down beside him. He unzipped Yuzuru’s jacket and urged him to sit up so he could help him get it off, and he folded it to put to the side while Yuzuru rolled over and faced him, watching Javier walking around his room. Javier came back and leaned down to kiss his forehead, stroking his hair back soothingly. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked, and Yuzuru hummed tiredly, shaking his head. 

“Go talk to mother and catch up,” he told him, seeing how not tired Javier was. “I am just tired. Do not let me sleep long, though,” he said, and Javier nodded, pressing a brief touch to his belly before standing up and leaving Yuzuru alone so he could rest.

~

“The poor thing,” Enriqueta said as Javier came back and flopped onto the couch beside her. “He looked so tired.”

“He is,” Javier said, flopping his head against his mom’s shoulder. “He was busier than me at Worlds and stressed out because he tried not to let anybody find out about the baby.” He grimaced. “I kind of ruined that attempt,” he said, and she rolled her eyes at him. He smiled contentedly, looking around his family living room while his husband rested in his room. “This feels so surreal.”

“Retirement?” she asked, and he nodded.

“I feel like it’s just… end of season. It will feel very weird when I am no longer starting training in a few months,” he reasoned. “I’m sad, but I’m not as sad as I would have been if we hadn’t been starting our family.”

His mother beamed. “I’m so excited to be a grandmother!” she gushed. “I know your father and I didn’t react wonderfully at first, but now that we know that you are both genuinely happy, I’m excited.”

Javier chuckled. “I didn’t react well at _all_ at first,” he confessed. “It was really bad,” he said softly with a wry smile. “I expected Yuzuru to react the way everybody always reacts to finding out they’re suffering a male pregnancy,” he said, gesturing with a hand. “So I gave the reaction I thought he expected. When he said, ‘I’m pregnant’, I was all, ‘oh no, that’s terrible, do you need me to go with you to get an abortion’, because that’s what I thought he would want me to react like. I wasn’t going to go, ‘Amazing! I’m going to be a dad!’, you know?” he said, and his mother grimaced.

“And Yuzuru was happy, wasn’t he?” she said, and he groaned, nodding. 

“Oh my God, he freaked out and started crying about how big of an idiot he was and he ran before I could say anything and then he was missing for _hours_ in the middle of the night, because he had a spare key made to the rink and was skating without anybody there,” he said, glaring at the distance. “Which is so dangerous, I cannot believe he was so excited about the baby and then went and did something like that.” He shook his head. “Anyways, I freaked out, his mother freaked out, I went to get Brian and he freaked out, and when we finally found Yuzuru he was angry at me the whole way back to his house. His mother was beside herself when we got there, and she made me stay the night and apologize,” he said, and she snorted.

“His mother is a smart lady,” she said, and he grinned.

“She’s definitely where Yuzuru gets most of his personality,” he said. “My initial reaction should have been honest, I know, but I didn’t want to make him feel awkward by showing excitement when any other man would have been trying to find a way to sneak to an abortion clinic without anybody seeing his face,” Javier explained. “When he realized he wasn’t wrong in thinking I would be excited and happy, it was so much better.”

Enriqueta patted his knee. “To not be very alike in some ways, you and Yuzuru are very compatible other ways. You were destined to be parents someday, one way or another. You’ve always loved children and Yuzuru’s excitement says he has, too.”

Javier smiled at his mom. “I knew when I met that skinny seventeen year old that he was something special. I just never knew he’d grow up to be the man I would marry and have a baby with.”

She snickered. “Yes, well, he looked like a sweet little child. I would hope you didn’t think about marrying him,” she teased and he rolled his eyes. She reached up and stroked his hair as he lay his head on her shoulder and he felt like a little boy again. “My baby is having a baby,” she mused and he grinned.

“I’m terrified but I’m so excited. I can’t wait to meet my son.”

“Everybody is terrified but excited when they’re welcoming a baby,” she comforted. “The only thing more wonderful than holding your baby in your arms for the first time is knowing you get to hold that baby over and over again.” 

Javier’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of holding his baby. “I cannot wait,” he repeated. He thought back to earlier and grimaced. “I think that by the time the baby comes, Yuzuru will have long been ready to hold him in his arms, not carry him in his belly.” He glanced up at his mother with a cringe. “The baby started kicking very recently and already it’s hurting the scar where he had surgery a few years ago.”

“Oh no, the poor boy,” she said, shaking her head. “I know that pain. I had my appendix out between your sister and you and it made a big difference. The scar tissue doesn’t stretch as easily as regular muscles and skin, so as it stretches, it _hurts_ ,” she said. “And the baby kicking at that sore area was not fun at all. I actually didn’t realize it was contractions at first when I went into labor with you, not just you kicking my surgery scar.”

Javier grimaced. “God, poor Yuzuru,” he said. “He says it’s just sore, not pain, but if it’s going to get worse, that’s going to be really unfortunate.”

“It’s worth it,” she reassured him, smiling at him as she stroked his curls from his face. “Pregnancy is very hard but it’s a special time for him. He will suffer a lot of things he’s never experienced before, but he will always have many wonderful experiences, like the ones he already has with his baby moving inside of him. I can still remember both of my children being inside of me where I know they’re always safe and right there with me.” She smiled and looked over his face with a soft sigh. “It’s incredible to think my tiny baby boy is a grown man twice my size,” she added with a chuckle. “Yuzuru will be okay. He won’t regret a moment of choosing to have his baby. Especially since he won’t ever have this experience again.”

Javier knew that was true, too. There had never been a recorded occurrence of a man becoming pregnant twice. This was their only child and Yuzuru was strong enough to suffer whatever pains it took five times over as long as they got their baby into this world healthy and safe. “I am kind of sad about that, too,” he admitted. “But we can always adopt another child later,” he said, and Enriqueta snorted.

“Look at you! So eager to grow the family you’re only just starting. Give one a shot before you start thinking about a second,” she said and he grinned.

“Come on, Yuzuru and I love kids. Unless we are just terrible at being parents, I’m sure he’d like another one day. We both had big sisters, we understand the important growth that comes with having a sibling.” He smiled, looking at his ring and bit his lip. “You know, Mom, I’m really happy with my life,” he whispered, and she chuckled, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I can tell,” she said, smiling at him. “And I couldn’t be happier for you, my baby boy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Have Chapter 2 of Yuzuru and the Fernandez Family!

Yuzuru woke up with a cat tucked into the curve of his belly. He smiled, reaching down to pet it. “You must be Javi’s parents’ cat,” he murmured, petting the kitty’s soft head. “I bet you don’t know Japanese, but hopefully you understand pets,” he said. The cat purred and nuzzled his belly, which made him smile wider. “You like babies?” he asked, stroking the cat gently as it snuggled his baby belly. “Javi has a kitty. She is not as nice but we have a lot of history. First time I met her, I sat on her by accident. She does not trust me after that. We’re making progress though,” he mentioned. “Now she will let me pet her without running. She does bite me when she feels jealous, though. Not hard, just like a warming bite. She thinks Javi loves me more and doesn’t like it.” He smiled. “I have to let her sit in his lap for a while instead of snuggle with him, because it is only fair,” he mused. “He was hers first. I’m the intruder in their home. It’s okay, she will learn to share better in the future. Especially when the baby comes.”

The cat beside his belly just blinked slowly at him and rubbed its face on his belly again. Yuzuru didn’t want to disturb the cat, so he closed his eyes and hummed as he gently stroked the cat’s fur. He could wait a little while before he had to get up. 

Once the cat decided it was done and hopped off the bed, Yuzuru got up to go pee and then find his husband. After doing his business, he wandered down the hallway and followed the sound of a television, only to roll his eyes when he found Javier. “I should have know you would be doing that,” Yuzuru said, and Javier turned to look at him with a smile.

“Querido, you’re up.” He patted the couch beside him and Yuzuru came around the couch to sit down at his side, sliding into the welcoming hug Javier offered as he looked at the football on TV. “We’re winning,” he said excitedly, and Yuzuru giggled.

“Of course, we are in Spain for hours and you find soccer to see,” he said, snorting when Javier groaned dramatically, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch.

“Football, Yuzuru, _football_.”

Yuzuru grinned because it was his favorite thing to tease Javier with. “Parents cat found me and snuggled my belly. It was cute. Much nicer that your cat.”

Javier grinned. “Effie loves you, she just remembers when you sat on her that time.” He rubbed a hand over Yuzuru’s belly. “How’s my little boy?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled at the fondness in his voice.

“He is finally sleep, I think.” Yuzuru rested his cheek on Javier’s shoulder. “Cat probably make him tired. I always tired when cat purrs at me.”

The bang of a door opening surprised Yuzuru and he turned his head just as there was a loud squeal. “MI HERMANITO!” a woman cried, and Yuzuru smiled when Javier’s sister came around the corner and rushed around the couch to drag Javier to his feet. 

Javier laughed as he was hugged like crazy, rolling his eyes at Yuzuru as his sister practically leapt around with him speaking Spanish. Yuzuru couldn’t follow at all, but he was happy to see Javier with his family. Javier did not see them very much and he knew Javier was happier being home again to visit. “Laura, you remember Yuzuru,” he said in English, turning to hold a hand out to Yuzuru.

Yuzuru stood up, taking Javier’s hand. “Hi! It nice to see you again,” he said, and she let go of Javier and hugged him instead, making him giggle in surprise.

“Look at you!” She pulled back, holding his arms out as she looked him up and down. “Look at that adorable little baby,” she cooed, putting her hand on his belly. “Awwww, you look beautiful,” she said, looking back at Yuzuru’s face. “Are you excited?! I cannot believe my brother is having a child!”

“We have very much excitement,” he said, nodding with a small smile. “Javi is best husband for when pregnant,” he added with a teasing grin. “He already do anything for me, only now he entirely focus on making me happy and comfortable so Baby can grow well.”

Javier smirked. “Of course I do, Querido. I only want the best for my family.”

“Well, prepare to be spoiled by the whole family, Yuzuru,” she said, squeezing his hand. “We are all so excited about a baby in the family.”

Yuzuru put his hands on his belly and smiled down at it. “I cannot wait for Baby in family, too.”

~

Dinner with Javier’s family was fun. Yuzuru could only speak to Laura unaided, but they went out to dinner and still had a very fun time. Nothing was quite as special as the way that they all got along. When Javier told Yuzuru he had to go do some things for his sponsors the next day and would be out all day, Laura immediately offered to take Yuzuru sight-seeing with Enriqueta. 

Yuzuru was nervous about going sight-seeing in public when he was basically noticeably pregnant in normal clothes, but he couldn’t pass up a chance to go around the beautiful city that Javier grew up in with his mother and sister. “Have you ever been to Madrid before?” Laura asked as they took a car into the center of the city from their home on the outskirts. 

He shook his head. “No. I have much excitement, because Javi talk about Madrid so much and he has come to my home many times, because of ice shows and skating, so I always want to see his home, too.”

Laura smiled. “It’s just so weird that my brother’s married and having a baby. It isn’t weird it is you,” she said quickly. “He has always talked about you. When you first started skating, he was excited about ‘this new Japanese kid’, and then when you moved to train with Coach Brian, he would always talk about how much fun you were and how adorable your English learning was going,” she teased and Yuzuru beamed. 

“Javi is always so sweet,” he sighed. “Even when we only meet, he nicer than most people. Not that people are not nice, but he is funny and joked with me when I did not know English yet, because most people avoid me when I could not talk with them, but not Javi.” He rubbed at his belly absently, but Laura saw it and giggled.

“And did you ever expect you would be having his baby?” she asked, and he blushed and rolled his eyes.

“I never think _any_ of this happen.” He grinned. “I always think he cute though,” he joked, giggling. “I never think Javi love me this way, just think my friend is very cute, but life surprise sometimes.”

Laura cooed. “Now you make me an aunt!”

Yuzuru giggled again, looking down at his belly. “I never know how much I want child until I find out Baby is why I was so sick, and it was almost- almost-“ He frowned, scrunching his nose. “Exactly?” He sighed. “English hard still,” he said, and she groaned.

“Trust me, I know that feeling.” 

“Anyways,” he said, shrugging. “I know as soon as I find out and think for a while that I wanted child and was happy and could not wait to be a dad. I knew Javi likes kids so I know he will be happy, and then when he say ‘let’s get married!’ I think, ‘okay, Dad and husband is fun’,” he finished brightly. “I am just happy you and your mom and dad like me. I scared parents and sisters not like Baby or marriage,” he confessed. 

Laura shook her head. “Trust me, we liked you before, there was no way a baby would make us all like you less.” She nudged him with her elbow. “If anything, we like you more, because now you are family.”

Yuzuru hadn’t really thought about it before, but they were family now. Laura was his sister by marriage, and Javi’s parents were his parents by marriage. His family was Javi’s family, too, now. Baby would be everybody’s family. He still felt impossibly young sometimes, but realizing he was growing up into a family man with a baby on the way and in-laws was absolutely something surreal yet welcoming. “I am very, very lucky person,” he said with a small smile, giggling when Laura poked him with her elbow again over how sappy he was being.

~

Javier knew that, even in such a progressive nation, homosexual relationships and male pregnancies were still looked down upon by a few closed-minded individuals, and one of the biggest areas in which homophobia still remained was in sport, but even so, he did not expect that the football players he was supposed to be filming a small special with would say shit about it while he was within hearing distance.

Javier was sitting as the lady in charge of everyone’s hair and makeup fixed his hair to make some of his more errant curls – since he hadn’t gotten a haircut in far too long – stay put when he heard some of the typical ‘mean’ laughter he could still remember from his childhood and couldn’t help but listen in to whoever was on the other side of the makeup and wardrobe tent where they were going to be filming out on the pitch. 

“Yeah, that queer figure skater everybody loves is the one we’re filming with, they said.”

“Oh gross, the one that knocked that other guy up? I saw that on TV after he won some thing.”

Javier could feel the woman doing his hair tense and he sighed, closing his eyes. “I’ve been figure skating for twenty years. Trust me, I have heard it all,” he said flatly. 

When they got out onto the pitch for the thing they were filming, Javier kept a cold smile on his face as he greeted the two footballers. They clearly didn’t know he heard them, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t lying when he said he was used to people being assholes. Even when they snickered at him when they thought he couldn’t hear, he didn’t give a damn. He was a world champion athlete and their team hadn’t won a game in months. 

~

Yuzuru had been many places all over the world, but shopping with Laura and Enriqueta was a very new experience for him. They took him to street markets and streets full of pedestrians lined with shops, and he couldn’t remember a day with more signs and sounds and smells than this one. It wasn’t even that it was bustling and busy, because he was used to that, but it was the strange relaxed and welcoming air that made it feel so foreign. He was used to crowded streets being filled with people in a hurry, but everybody seemed to be having just a relaxed afternoon.

“I like it that, much like Canada, nobody recognize me yet,” Yuzuru said to Laura as they looked at scarves. Yuzuru wasn’t much of a scarf person, but he thought his mother might like one. “In much of Europe and home, I cannot go outside without someone with me.”

Laura laughed. “As much as my brother would like for skating to be popular in Spain, it still is not a very big sport.” She pulled some sunglasses off a rack and put them on him, making him scrunch his nose. “Nah, not for you,” she said, taking them off again. 

Enriqueta said something that Yuzuru didn’t understand while gesturing for Laura to come around to the other side of the scarf stand. She got around and laughed, then called for Yuzuru. “Come look!” 

He walked around and saw there was a magazine rack and, right on the front of one of them, in a corner of a cover with a soccer player on it, was Javier with his gold medal. Yuzuru beamed. “Oh my God, I need!” He grabbed the magazine, smiling as he looked at the unfamiliar cover. “Javi see me on many cover. I must buy one with him,” he said brightly. The baby kicked and Yuzuru’s smile brightened as he put his hand to his belly. “Baby hear me say Papa’s name,” he cooed, and Laura squeaked and reached out.

“Let me feel!” He grabbed her hand and put it in the right spot, and laughed when she squealed and grabbed her mom’s hand, dragging her over to put her hand there, too. “Mama!” she said, and Yuzuru giggled when Enriqueta’s smile grew bright and her eyes teared just a little. Yuzuru knew that they hadn’t felt the baby before, and he could only imagine how exciting it was for them to feel their grandson and nephew moving. 

“I am so happy you both are happy about Baby,” he said softly. 

Laura grinned. “You’re giving me a nephew, Yuzuru, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” she said brightly, making him smile wider. 

~

When Javier got home, he could already hear Yuzuru’s infectious laughter and instantly his shitty afternoon – which only got more offensive as it went – didn’t quit matter so much. When he got to the living room, he was amused to see his father was home from work and his mother and father each sat on either side of Yuzuru, who was looking at photo albums. They both were speaking Spanish, which Yuzuru had no way to understand, but he seemed to get it well enough by the way he kept laughing at photos. 

“Please tell me this isn’t as embarrassing as I fear it is,” he said, and Yuzuru looked up quickly, beaming.

“Javi! You never tell me you have fat face as small boy!” he gushed. 

Javier came around the back of the couch and leaned over it, looking at the photos of him dressed up for some school play with a fat little face painted green like a tree. “Oh no, that’s so bad,” he groaned and Yuzuru turned to kiss his cheek. 

“Javi was so cute.” He smirked deviously. “What happen?”

Javier sighed. “Old age, Querido,” he said, standing up tall again. “Did Laura go home?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded, watching as Javier walked around in front of them, taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

Enriqueta smiled. “Oh Javier, he is just so sweet,” she said and he smiled. “I’m so happy you picked a good husband.”

“I’m glad,” he said, nodding to his father. “Hi, Dad. Sorry for ignoring you.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Antonio said, chuckling. “I can understand why you would rather talk to him,” he teased and Javier rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, Javi!” Yuzuru handed Enriqueta the album and got up, rushing over to the corner where his backpack was. “Look what we see at market!” He came back with a magazine and Javier raised an eyebrow as Yuzuru came over and sat practically in his lap, squeezing his little butt into the gap between Javier and the arm. He held out the magazine and Javier snorted when he saw himself on a corner of the cover. “Javi see me on many magazine, so I buy one with Javi on,” Yuzuru said, giving him a sweet smile. Yuzuru was adorable when he was proud of Javier. 

Javier curled his arm around Yuzuru and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “I didn’t even know I was on any magazine covers lately. I guess my goal at making people care about skating is starting to work.”

“And Baby kicked so Mom and Laura can feel,” he said, and Javier looked over at his mother, who was nearly teary-eyed as she beamed.

“Oh yeah?”

Enriqueta nodded excitedly. “It was amazing! I’m so excited to be a grandmother. I haven’t been around a baby in so long.”

“Did you have good day, too?” Yuzuru asked, looking at him expectantly. 

Javier smiled tightly and for a moment, he considered telling the truth, but in the end he decided it wasn’t worth worrying Yuzuru over it. “I had a great day, Querido,” he answered and Yuzuru nodded in satisfaction. 

“Good.” Yuzuru kissed is cheek and then hopped up, going back to Javier’s parents and their photo albums again. 

As Javier sat there watching his husband with his parents, communicating through gestures and expressions when they couldn’t share words and entirely understanding each other, and the crap he put up with from strangers all afternoon really didn’t even matter anymore. This was happiness. This was everything he wanted in his future. Family had always been important to him, but the older he got, and especially since Yuzuru got pregnant, the less he cared about his appearance to the world, because _this_ was the most important thing. 

Javier didn’t care what a couple of footballers thought of him. He only cared that his parents and sister adored his husband and they were all excited about Baby coming into their lives soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very weird but anyways, have it!!!

The one bad thing about staying with Javier’s parents, Yuzuru discovered, was that he didn’t get any sex. 

“Javi, why not?” he asked, pouting as Javier drew Yuzuru’s hands away from his shirt, stopping him from undressing him.

Javier chuckled and kissed his jaw. “Yuzuru, Mi Vida, you are far too loud. My parents are sleeping down the hall. That is just not happening.”

Yuzuru huffed, crossing his arms. “You really never do sex with parents in house?” he demanded and Javier gave him a flat look.

“Yes, I have had sex with my parent’s home, but she wasn’t so loud hotel guests phoned the front desk to complain,” he said, and Yuzuru blushed when he remembered that time. There was a reason Brian put them on separate floors during competition after that.

Yuzuru pouted some. “Maybe I just too fat for you, now,” he grumbled, and Javier groaned, flopping down on the bed, laying his head on Yuzuru’s lap where Yuzuru sat propped against the headboard. 

“Querido, I promise you,” Javier said firmly, lifting himself up on his elbows to look up at Yuzuru. “I would love nothing more than you take off every scrap of clothing you have on and spend an hour tasting every inch of your naked body.” Yuzuru’s cheeks flushed with arousal at that thought. “But you are _loud_. I cannot possibly live with myself if my parents hear me having sex. I just can’t.” He gave him a teasing look. “Do you want to raise a baby alone because I died of shame?” he asked and Yuzuru couldn’t help but grin in spite of himself. 

“No,” he allowed, and Javier nodded.

“I promise you, if the opportunity arises that we are alone and sure to be for a while, I will satisfy your every desire,” he said seriously. “But for now, I just cannot risk it.”

Yuzuru huffed out a breath of frustration but nodded. “Okay. True that I do not want parents hearing me doing sex,” he admitted. He sighed and wiggled down in bed. “I just _want_ ,” he whined. “I have more want than I think I ever have and I have puberty while _competing and having locker rooms with hot boys_ ,” he stressed. He grumbled. “I think baby make my brain crazy so I want sex too much.”

Javier snickered and slid under the covers, leaning over to turn out the lamp. “It is possible. I read in the pregnancy book that it can happen, pregnancy making someone extra horny.”

“Body is strange. Baby already there, it is not like I can get _more_ pregnant. Why does body want _more_ sex?” he whined, pouting at Javier. “I want more cuddles then,” he demanded and Javier cooed, pulling him into his arms.

“Oh, Querido, cuddles I can do,” he promised, snuggling him closer. Yuzuru laid his head on Javier’s chest and smiled slightly when Javier’s heartbeat sounded beneath his ear. 

“I love heartbeat,” Yuzuru murmured tiredly, closing his eyes as he listened to his favorite sound. “I know Javi heartbeat is for me and Baby and it makes me so happy.”

Javier’s hold around him tightened some and he felt lips press to the crown of his head. “All of my heartbeats are for you and our family, Yuzuru Hanyu. Never doubt that.”

~

When Yuzuru woke up it was to sweet kisses along his jawline. “Mmmm, Javi,” he murmured, turning his head so that Javier’s lips brushed the corner of his mouth. 

“Good morning, Yuzuru,” he whispered, and Yuzuru blinked his eyes open to see Javier leaning above him. 

Yuzuru smiled sleepily, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. Javier being the first thing he saw in the morning was lovely. “Mmmm. Handsome husband is nice wakeup,” he muttered and Javier chuckled. “How you wake up earlier than me?” Yuzuru asked, rolling onto his back to stretch.

“We’ve got plans today,” Javier said, and Yuzuru looked at him only to frown when he saw he was dressed already where he lay on top of the covers. “I’m taking you somewhere you will definitely enjoy.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Oooh, surprise.” Yuzuru raised his eyebrow. “Sexy surprise?” he asked eagerly, and Javier rolled his eyes.

“No, but you will enjoy it,” he promised. He kissed him good morning and Yuzuru hummed. “Get up and get dressed and we will pick up some breakfast on the way.”

Yuzuru brightened up considerably. “Okay, I am awake for Javi surprise!” he said, sliding out of bed excitedly. “I be right back,” he said, leaning over to give Javier a kiss to the cheek before rushing off to the bathroom as if he hadn’t just been too lazy to even sit up straight.

~

When Yuzuru heard “pick up some breakfast”, he assumed he and Javier would stop somewhere and get something to eat on the way while walking, but he did not expect that breakfast to be squid toast. “This not what I expect from Spanish breakfast food,” Yuzuru admitted as he tried not to spill squid and toast crumbs down his shirt as he dodged a dog on the sidewalk. 

Javier laughed around a mouthful of food. “Well, there is sea on both sides of the country. Why not eat fish all day?” he asked, and Yuzuru hummed.

“I like. Just did not expect.”

Javier grinned. “Normally eating while walking isn’t a good idea, but we’ve got a lot to see today,” he informed him and Yuzuru perked up at the reminder of what was coming. 

“What things are we doing today?” he asked, and Javier smirked.

“It’s a surprise, Querido,” he said, making Yuzuru roll his eyes. 

“You are mean to me,” he joked, pouting in a way that made Javier scoff and swing an arm around his waist.

“Yes, of course, I’m so cruel,” he said dramatically. “The worst husband ever.”

Yuzuru giggled. “Exactly.”

~

Javier knew that one of Yuzuru’s favorite things was nature. He loved the quiet sound of the breeze blowing through tree branches, the sound of water lapping at the shore, the smell of grass and flowers, and the warmth of the sunshine. Because of that, he knew as soon as they started planning to come to Madrid, he would have to take him to the most beautiful place of nature Javier had ever known. 

“What does that say?” Yuzuru asked, looking at the sign they were approaching. “Parque del Buen Retiro?” Javier snickered some at Yuzuru’s _horrible_ pronunciation, though it was an adorable attempt. 

“It’s the biggest park in Madrid,” Javier said, nudging Yuzuru towards the sign. “We’re going to spend all day walking around it,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes softened in the most beautiful way.

“Oh,” he said, and Javier slid his hand into Yuzuru’s, tugging him into walking.

“Come on. There’s a lot to see,” he said, and Yuzuru smiled brightly as they headed into the park. He couldn’t wait to spend all day watching Yuzuru be happy. It was his favorite thing in the whole world.

~

The day consisted of gardens and statues and beautiful fountains, and Yuzuru’s favorites, the Palacio de Cristal and, most of all, the pond in which he forced Javier to row them around in a little boat. 

(Javier asked why he had to do all the rowing and Yuzuru claimed Javier had big arms and wasn’t pregnant, which was classic Yuzuru.)

After a while, however, Yuzuru started to look tired, so Javier kept an eye out for a nice, shaded tree that wasn’t already occupied. When he spotted one, he tugged on Yuzuru’s hand, smiling. “Come on, let’s sit down and rest a bit,” he said, and Yuzuru tried to look annoyed, always wanting to appear strong, but he could see gratitude in his eyes. 

“Fine. It is okay, I know Javi is old and must rest,” Yuzuru teased as Javier sat down and tugged Yuzuru into his lap, making him giggle.

“Javi, I am heavy,” he complained and Javier rolled his eyes.

“Querido, you are normal person weight now, not heavy,” he said, knowing that Yuzuru was very aware of how much weight he had gained due to pregnancy. It was amusing that Yuzuru had gained a good thirty pounds and was just ‘normal’ looking instead of skinny now. However, he let Yuzuru settle at his side and Javier laid down, looking up at the sun shining through the tree’s branches. “Ah, this is nice,” he said, stretching his arms up before settling with his hands behind his head.

Yuzuru looked around, smiling faintly as a dog ran past with a little kid chasing it. “Weather is nice. It is not much hot and nice sun.”

“Beautiful day for our trip to the park,” Javier agreed, looking up at his husband with no small measure of warmth in his heart. Yuzuru looked so content. It was so nice to see him relaxed.

“I like this. Gardens are so pretty,” he said absently.

Javier grinned, unable to help himself. “Not nearly as pretty as you, Mi Vida.” Yuzuru blushed some as he rolled his eyes at him. 

“Javiiiiii,” he complained, flopping down beside him. He moved and laid his head on Javier’s bicep, and Javier lowered that arm to allow Yuzuru to get more comfortable. Yuzuru moved around some and laid with his head on Javier’s shoulder and his belly pressing against Javier’s side. Javier could feel the baby roll and he smiled widely.

“The baby is excited about the park too, I see,” Javier said and Yuzuru hummed, exhaling as he got comfortable.

“Baby is making flips in my tummy today. I think he want to be gymnast one day,” he said and Javier smiled. 

“Our son can be whatever he wants to be,” he said confidently and Yuzuru hummed, resting his hand on Javier’s chest. He rubbed at his shirt absently, fingers catching on the fabric. Javier closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Yuzuru’s skin on his shirt and the birds chirping and people walking and talking and playing with dogs, and he felt so relaxed in that moment.

Every time the baby would move and he could feel it against his side, he smiled faintly. Yuzuru was warm and the shade was cool and Javier felt so content. “Javi, if I fall asleep, wake me up, okay?” Yuzuru muttered and Javier chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yuzuru’s back to hold him closer.

“Sure thing, Querido.” He grinned to himself, because he absolutely planned to let Yuzuru have a nice nap, not wake him up at all.

~

Waking up to kisses was nice, but waking up to Javier poking him in the face with a piece of grass was annoying. “Give me good reason not to punch you,” he grumbled and Javier snorted.

“Because punching your husband is abuse and you could go to jail for it?” he teased and Yuzuru groaned, stretching his arms as he sat up.

“I am cute and pregnant. No judge would put me in jail,” he said, and Javier snickered. Yuzuru yawned, blinking as he looked around, noticing the sun had gone far closer to the horizon. “Javi, I said not let me sleep,” he whined and Javier tutted, reaching out to brush his hair, making Yuzuru think it probably stood on end.

“You were tired. You needed a nap.” Yuzuru pouted and Javier pouted back. “Nooo, not sad Yuzuru eyes,” he complained, reaching out to poke his cheeks until he giggled and swatted at him. “Theeere, that’s better.”

“Javi is crazy,” Yuzuru accused, and Javier laughed at him. 

“Anyways, I thought perhaps we could go fulfill the most stereotypical Spanish holiday tradition since you haven’t had the chance yet,” Javier said and Yuzuru perked up.

“Oh? What we doing now?” he asked, excitedly and Javier leaned in close until their noses bumped, making Yuzuru giggle. Javier was so silly sometimes. 

“Tapas.” Javier grinned. “You’ve been to Spain three times now and still we have not had tapas. Time to get things done properly.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Okay. Sound fun.” He held his hands up. “Now, help fat husband stand up,” he joked and Javier rolled his eyes but stood up and grabbed Yuzuru’s hands, pulling him up as well.

“You’re barely halfway pregnant and have the legs of a figure skater. You don’t need help, lazy,” he teased, and Yuzuru just hugged him, because he loved this. He loved being silly with Javier. 

Javier hugged him back, holding him for just a moment before kissing the side of his head. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”

~

Javier had had things to do during their whole visit, but one of the last things that he was set to do before they left for Japan was to visit a children’s hospital. Yuzuru asked if it were possible he could go with him, and he was surprised by how excited the organizers of the event were by that. Javier had confessed to Yuzuru that while he loved visiting the children and making them happy, he also hated children’s hospital visits just because seeing children who were sick broke his heart. Yuzuru had fewer chances to visit children’s hospitals just because it was too much of a security risk to have him there because, inevitably, someone would try to sneak in and take photos of him there. However, here in Spain, that wouldn’t be a problem like it was back home, so the organizers of the event were grateful he wanted to attend. 

Because he was pregnant, even though they did not interact with children who were contagious on those visits, he had to wear a mask the whole time. He had worried it might seem impersonal to some of the small children, especially since he couldn’t speak to them in their language to explain, but it was amusing how some of the children who also had to wear masks to keep from getting sick seemed happy to not be the only one in the room wearing a mask. 

“She asked if you’re sick, too,” Javier said as he sat with Yuzuru while he played with a little girl while they waited for the person guiding them around to finish talking to someone. “She says only sick people wear masks

Yuzuru looked at the child and shook his head. “Tell her where I live, it is normal for everybody, even entirely healthy people, to wear masks to make sure you do not get any germs. She should not be embarrass.”

Javier spoke to the little girl, leaning in to tap her on the back of her hand as he spoke in the softest, most gentle tone ever. Yuzuru always thought Javier was great with children, but it was wonderful to see how much of a natural he was. She giggled and grabbed his finger, and Yuzuru nearly melted at the way Javier raised her hand and pretended to kiss the back of it and bow dramatically like a prince. “I told her that princesses probably wear masks, too, since they meet so many people all day long, and now called her a princess of the hospital.” Yuzuru smiled behind his mask, leaning his head over against Javier’s shoulder while he watched the little girl talking and showing off her doll to them.

When they toured through the hospital, Yuzuru’s heart constricted painfully when they reached the ward where all the sick babies were. Javier was introduced to the parents of some of the little babies in cribs and Yuzuru, who couldn’t follow the conversation, was distracted by the little baby in the crib nearest him. He was standing up, hanging onto the bars, and smiling even though there was a tube going up his nose and a patch over one of his eyes. He reached out and snagged Yuzuru’s shirt and Yuzuru smiled at him. 

“Hi there,” he said, and the baby babbled at him. Yuzuru could tell from how he looked that he probably had cancer. “You look so happy to be so sick,” he murmured, brushing a hand over the baby’s head. The baby grabbed at his hand and babbled some more, pulling at his fingers curiously. Yuzuru laughed as the baby tried to bite his finger. “No, that’s icky,” he said, tugging his hand free. “You don’t want to eat that.” The baby reached out and put his hand on Yuzuru’s belly, patting it and babbling, and Yuzuru laughed. “I’m not chubby like you’re cute little belly,” he said, tickling the baby’s belly. “I have a baby in there.” 

“Have you made a friend?” Yuzuru turned his head to Javi as he stepped up beside him and smiled.

“He grab my shirt on way past and he so cuuuuute,” Yuzuru said, looking back at the baby, who was still patting him on the tummy and giggling. “Such sweet baby,” he cooed, catching his little hand before he leaned so far it pulled on his tubes and wires. 

A lady approached them and spoke to Javier in Spanish, so Yuzuru couldn’t understand, but Javier wasted no time explaining. “This is Antonia, she’s his mother. His name is Fernando.” The mother spoke again and Yuzuru saw Javier’s eyes grow sad. “She says he was born with cancer and he had to have his eye removed when he was six months old. He’s eight months old now.”

Yuzuru’s heart broke, and he looked at little Fernando. “Poor baby,” he sighed, petting his little head gently.

“She says he’s in recovery now. They think he’s going to be completely cancer-free after this last round of treatment,” Javier relayed and Yuzuru smiled, looking at little Fernando.

“That really good, then,” Yuzuru said, giggling when the baby patted his own belly then patted Yuzuru’s belly again. “No, you have chubby baby tummy. I have baby inside tummy!” he said, giggling at the way Fernando babbled again like he was having a full conversation with him. 

Yuzuru was so happy to hear that the little baby was getting better. Javier slid his arm around Yuzuru’s waist, leaning into his side. “You’re going to be amazing with our son,” Javier murmured, and Yuzuru smiled at him before turning back to little Fernando.

“I like babies. I hope we both amazing with our baby.” He turned back to the baby pulling on his shirt and smiled at him. “Yes, I like you, too,” he added, patting his little hand just enough to make him squeal in excitement. 

As heartbreaking as their visit was today, Yuzuru knew it would be worth it if all the children he met were as excited about it as this little baby was. Making children happy was worth all the heartbreak in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three F's! Feels, Fluff, and Fu-
> 
> .... well, you'll see XD

After the emotionally taxing day at the hospital, Yuzuru wasn’t all that surprised that all Javier wanted to do that afternoon was lie in bed and spend time with their son. Javier pretty much loved nothing more than lying down with his head even with Yuzuru’s belly to talk to the baby and rub his bump. Today, Yuzuru didn’t find it was quirky as usual, because he, too, couldn’t stop touching his belly and hoping beyond all hope that his baby was never sick like any of the children at the hospital. 

“It was the first visit to the hospital that made me think I wanted a child,” Javier murmured. “I’ve always loved children and with Himawari, I was certain I wanted to be a father.” Yuzuru tensed slightly at that, but kept his fingers combing through Javier’s hair all the same. It was very uncommon that Javier spoke about his previous relationship, just because it was an awkward situation for Yuzuru. Yuzuru knew Miki before she and Javier began dating. Javier still talked to her all the time, and Yuzuru wasn’t jealous, but when it came to her daughter, he felt kind of strange. 

Javier was like her father. He began dating Miki when Himawari was a baby, and he fully committed to the relationship with the intention of being her father for good. Yuzuru had never asked him, but he really suspected that the reason their relationship lasted longer than their love did was because of her. Javier had wanted to make it work with Miki because of the little girl. After their break up, Javier stayed in touch, and they were still friends, but he could no longer be Himawari’s father. Yuzuru felt strange when it came to her, because part of him felt like he had taken her father from her. Javier had tried his hardest to spend as much time as he could with her, but because of Yuzuru and the baby, he couldn’t, and Yuzuru knew the poor little girl had to miss the only father she had ever known.

“When we visit family, you should visit Miki and Himawari,” Yuzuru murmured, still lost in thought. “She must miss you.”

Javier sighed. “I think she misses me less and less every time,” he confessed and Yuzuru’s heart ached for him. “It’s just hard sometimes. She’s getting older and won’t remember me the same way I will remember her. For three years, she was my daughter,” he whispered. “But sooner or later, Miki will meet the right man and get married and he will be her father. I know that. And I’ll be happy for them both.” He shrugged in a way that made him look so small and vulnerable that Yuzuru’s throat tightened. “But it feels like losing something special. It’s strange that my first child isn’t really my first child, because I helped raise her like she was my actual first child. Our son will be the second baby I hold in my lap and rock to sleep after a bad dream.”

Yuzuru stroked his hair gently. “I feel… weird situation.” He scrunched his nose uncomfortably. “I am sad you lose that, but at same time, I cannot be too sad because if you were still her father, I would not be pregnant and becoming father of our baby.”

Javier smiled sadly. “I know. I don’t have any regrets,” he said with a sigh. “I can’t say that I would change anything, because I wouldn’t. But I will always love her like she is my daughter, even though before too long, she won’t even remember me as family, just as her mother’s friend who calls sometimes.” He rubbed at Yuzuru’s belly. “He’s worth it, though. That sounds bad and I feel a little guilty, but I never loved Miki the way I love you. I think the fact we’re still able to be good friends means that is what we were always meant to be. If you left me, I would never be able to see you again without wanting to die from the pain.”

Yuzuru nodded. “I know exactly what you mean.” He smiled gently. “You are lucky. I never want that I leave you. I want only that we grow old and have Baby grow up and make us grandparents and always we have love and family and happiness together.” 

Javier grinned. “That sounds perfect to me, Querido.”

~

Javier watched with a bright smile as Yuzuru realized where they were. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. “Ice?!” he asked, looking at Javier in surprise. Laura laughed at Javier’s side, and Yuzuru bounded over and flung himself into Javier’s arms, knocking him back a few steps. “How you know I am _dying_ for ice?” he asked as he kissed Javier repeatedly. “You are amazing husband. Best husband ever.”

“Laura said you were all cranky and I realized you haven’t skated in at least two weeks. That might be a record for you,” he teased and Yuzuru instead flung himself at Laura, hugging her, too. 

When they went to pick up their skates, Javier smiled as Laura kissed cheeks with an older woman that he hadn’t seen in years: the skating instructor that first taught him and Laura how to skate at all when they were little children. “Laura! Javier! Oh my God, you’ve both grown up on me,” she said, and Javier was met with kisses, too.

“Hey, Maria,” he greeted. 

She laughed, clapping her hands together. “Oh Javier, if I had any idea when you were six years old…” she sighed, then looked past him at Yuzuru, who was standing there quietly and patiently. “Oh my Goodness,” she whispered, blushing slightly. “I heard the news, but that’s actually him,” she said and Javier beamed.

“Maria, this is my husband, Yuzuru,” he said, holding his hand out for Yuzuru, who walked up to him. “Yuzuru, this is Maria. She’s mine and Laura’s very first skating instructor. When you met me, I was jumping quads, but she’s the one who taught me how to stand up on the ice.”

Yuzuru bowed to her, his smile blinding. “It is nice to meet you.”

Javier slung his arm around Yuzuru, beaming. “Maria, someone has gone longer off the ice than in his whole life before the past two weeks and we would like to fix that,” he said, and she chuckled and waved them over to the skate-rental booth. 

“Just don’t go trying to do anything fancy in any of these. The blades might fall off,” she joked and Javier snorted.

“Oh, the temptation is there, but if I break my leg, Yuzuru will murder me,” he said, smirking at the fact that Yuzuru had no idea what he said, only that he said his name in there. He definitely looked suspicious. 

Once they had their skates, they went out to the ice, and Yuzuru actually sighed as if the sight alone calmed him. Javier figured it probably did, actually. They sat and put on their skates, and the first person to the ice, of course, was Yuzuru, who bowed to touch the ice reverently for a bit longer than usual, as if greeting his old friend. Javier stood at the entrance to the ice and watched with a light, bubbly feeling in his heart as Yuzuru simply skated off across the ice, turning to skate backwards for a long sweep around the curve, eyes shut as he simply glided. Javier had always admired Yuzuru’s almost spiritual relationship with the ice. He loved just skating around like a fish loved water. Javier was sure that, were it possible, Yuzuru would make every pathway ice and skate anywhere he had to go. 

“Do you ever feel guilty that he’s retiring because of you?” Laura asked, and Javier chuckled at her bluntness. 

“No,” he said honestly. She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. “Laura, we’re having a baby. Is it sad he is retiring sooner than planned? Yes. But is it more sad than starting a family is happy?” He shook his head. “Never. He doesn’t regret his choices at all and I’m grateful we both wanted the same thing in life.” 

“Javi! Skate time! Come ooonnnn,” Yuzuru called as he skated past in a perfect spread eagle.

Javier grinned at Laura. “You heard the man,” he said, stepping out onto the ice as well. He skated after Yuzuru, who was smiling so softly that Javier’s breath caught in his throat at his beauty. Peaceful was a good look on Yuzuru. Even on rental skates, Yuzuru couldn’t help but do a few twizzles, laughing delightedly as he spun. 

Laura grinned as she skated past him. “You love the ice more than your husband, don’t you?” she teased and he just winked.

“Javi approves of my affair with her. She is my first lover and always important to me,” he said and Javier rolled his eyes. 

As they skated around, goofing off some, such as Javier and Laura getting into a contest to see who could skate one-footed for longer before losing momentum, Javier noticed Yuzuru doing spins he probably shouldn’t be doing on rental skates, but he didn’t dare take his fun away from him. He stopped, however, when Yuzuru lined up for an Ina Bauer, and he nudged Laura. Together they watched him and snickered at how he looked doing that pregnant, only to actually laugh when he took his spins into a Biellman.

“Oh my God, you absolutely look adorable doing that pregnant,” Javier called out, and Yuzuru stopped skating and faced him, eyebrows raised in question. Javier skated over to him, sliding to a stop close enough to put a hand on Yuzuru’s belly. “Spinning while pregnant makes you look so much bigger. It’s adorable. Arching your back out makes Baby stick out more.”

Yuzuru smiled, looking down at his belly. “Baby loves skating, too. He is wiggly and happy. I think he is spinning inside.” Javier smiled wider as he felt, as Yuzuru said, the baby moving in there. 

“You are going to be your fathers’ son,” Javier joked, leaning all the way over to press a kiss to Yuzuru’s belly. “Papa will teach you how to skate as soon as you can walk,” he promised and Yuzuru giggled.

“I think that _maybe_ a tiny bit soon,” he chastised and then skated away from Javier, doing some steps and a few spins as he skated across the ice with just as much grace at nearly six months pregnant as he ever had before. 

~

When Javier woke up, went to get some coffee, and discovered that the house was empty – his father at work and his mother and sister gone to buy groceries for a big dinner that night – he hesitated only for a moment, concerned for Yuzuru’s rest, before heading back to his bedroom immediately. He felt bad waking Yuzuru up after he was tired from their day at the rink yesterday, but he knew that Yuzuru wouldn’t be that upset once he found out they were alone.

Also, Yuzuru wasn’t the only one frustrated by lack of time alone. 

Javier crawled into the bed and leaned his head down, kissing Yuzuru’s hair. “Yuzuruuuu,” he cooed, slowly waking him up. He tugged the covers down to expose his neck – which further exposed a portion of his shoulder and chest since it tugged the over-sized shirt of Javier’s he was wearing down – and leaned in to press his lips to Yuzuru’s pale, perfect skin. “Mmmm, Yuzuru, wake up, Mi Vida.” Yuzuru hummed sleepily as Javier’s lips trailed up the side of his neck. He squirmed and made a confused sound only to gasp when Javier gently bit at the hinge of his jaw.

“Javi?” he muttered and Javier pulled back to look down at him. Yuzuru blinked one dark eye open at him and Javier smirked. “Javi, why you look like that?” he grumbled, rolling over, only to have Javier move to straddle him when he landed on his back. He blinked open both eyes, looking up at Javier’s face, then down as he realized Javier was on top of him. “What?” he asked, clearly still confused.

Javier chuckled at how cute he was and leaned in to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “The house is empty,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Yuzuru’s plus lips. “Nobody else is here but us,” he added, kissing his chin. He looked down at Yuzuru’s inviting Adam’s Apple and ducked down, pressing his lips to it. “We’re alone,” he murmured against Yuzuru’s throat. He slid down, kissing the bit of collar bone that was exposed, this time flicking his tongue out to taste Yuzuru’s skin. “Entirely.”

Yuzuru seemed to come to a realization and he pushed Javier back, sitting up on his elbows with a dark look of want in his eyes. “House to ourselves?” he parroted back, and Javier nodded, his lips tugging into a smirk. 

“For at least another hour,” he added and Yuzuru’s reaction was to immediately sit up and pull his shirt off.

“Oh _yes_! About time!” Yuzuru groaned, voice muffled by the shirt as it came over his head. He tossed it aside and reached out for Javier, who laughed as he let Yuzuru strip him of his shirt, too. “I want so much I think I _die_! You must go inside me, _now_ ,” he demanded, throwing Javier’s shirt as he dragged at Javier’s pajama pants, trying to pull them off. “Off, off, off.”

Javier couldn’t stop laughing as he did what Yuzuru demanded and stood up to take them off while Yuzuru did the same, legs up in the air so he could get them off without bothering standing up. Javier had to duck Yuzuru’s flying pants, but he didn’t mind. When he got back onto the bed, he only got one kiss before Yuzuru shoved him and then immediately shifted to his knees, ass out. “Wow, you really are impatient-“

“Inside me before I _die_ ,” he whined, pouting at Javier as he wiggled his butt. “You know you want. Just be inside now,” he coaxed and Javier snorted, playfully swatting at Yuzuru’s butt as he went to find lube in the dresser. 

“I’m fairly sure nobody has ever died of a lack of anal sex, but far be it from me to risk it,” he teased and Yuzuru just pouted dramatically, flopping onto his face, swatting at the pillow in frustration. 

“Javiiiii- Oh!” He picked his head up in surprise when Javier immediately grabbed his ass and squeezed a cheek in his hand. “Mmmm, yes, more now,” he said and Javier almost rolled his eyes at how straightforward a sex-deprived Yuzuru was. Javier wasted no time teasing because he knew Yuzuru would get annoyed and he, too, wanted to have sex pretty badly. Yuzuru was less patient, but Javier was just as sexually frustrated as he was.

He only spent as long as he absolutely had to preparing Yuzuru, fearful of hurting him, before getting inside of him, and after that, it wasn’t very long at all before, sadly, it was over. They were both so frustrated that Yuzuru was coming within minutes of Javier getting inside of him and Javier followed very closely behind. 

“Even short sex is good,” Yuzuru moaned as he rolled his shoulders, panting in the aftershocks. “I could do it again, I think,” he muttered as he pressed his face into the pillow, knees still under him where he collapsed since his belly kept him from lying fully on his front. 

Javier snorted. “You are like a sex monster,” he accused, feeling worn out from even such a short time making love. 

Yuzuru fell over against his side, tucking his face into Javier’s neck. “Mmmm, maybe you touch me in a minute. You do not have to be too much more tired. Just your hands,” he purred, trailing his fingertips down Javier’s forearm. 

Javier snorted, because this was the man he married. “I’m going to buy you a sex toy to make up for the ways I’m falling short in satisfying you.”

“You not fall short,” Yuzuru soothed, petting his chest lightly. “I just young and Javi old. Have old man problems,” he teased and Javier scoffed, turning to glare at him playfully.

“I just proved to you there are no ‘old man’ problems,” he said, and Yuzuru bit his lip in a grin, shifting to press his hips against Javier’s hip. Javier’s eyebrow shot up in disbelief and Yuzuru giggled.

“Opposite of old man problem,” he said in a small, teasing tone, and Javier absolutely could not believe Yuzuru was hard again already.

“My God, I’m definitely buying that sex toy,” he said, but didn’t hesitate to move and slide down Yuzuru’s body, pushing him back onto his back so that he could settle between his thighs, his right hand disappearing between Yuzuru’s legs while he held Yuzuru’s erection with his left and swallowed it down until his mouth met his fist. 

Yuzuru clearly wasn’t expecting that, and Javier found he didn’t quite mind that Yuzuru’s sex drive was insane. In fact, it was quite fun getting to drive Yuzuru crazy now that his own need was taken care of. He planned to spend as long as he could making Yuzuru positively scream like he had done in the past.

~

When Javier’s mother mentioned how well Yuzuru must have slept due to the way he was floating through the house on a cloud, clearly very relaxed and content, it took all Javier had not to bark out a laugh as Yuzuru slowly turned as red as the tomatoes he was helping his mother cut up for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been about a week, no? Sorry! I am very busy lately!
> 
> Enjoy!

Leaving Spain was sad, because Yuzuru loved Javier’s family and loved Madrid, but it was also happy, because he was going to see his family again after so long. He hadn’t go this long without seeing his mother in his entire life. Being an adult was interesting, but it was kind of really upsetting. He was so used to always having his mom at his side, and though he was eager to be a parent himself and raise a baby with his husband, there were still things every single day that made him wish he could just ask his mom what he should do about them. 

Another major con to leaving Spain for Japan was that his and Javi’s days of carefree wandering around without fear of being spotted were definitely over. Yuzuru was glad he was still associated with the JSF even though he retired, because since his flight was public and to a public terminal, he had to have two airport security guards waiting to get him and Javier through the airport without being swarmed by fans. Yuzuru was used to it, but Javier never traveled _with_ Yuzuru like this in Japan, so he kept his arm around Yuzuru protectively as they were led through the airport out to a waiting car. 

His hand never left the curve of Yuzuru’s belly, as if he was protecting Yuzuru and their child from the mass of fans. Yuzuru thought it was adorable and kept a hand on his wrist the whole way, squeezing it comfortingly.

When they finally got into the car, Javier rubbed his belly in soothing strokes as their son wiggled around inside of him. “It’s okay, Baby. You’re okay.”

“I think he just sense that I am stressed,” Yuzuru murmured, leaning his head against the window. The baby moving so much hurt. It was okay when he didn’t move an above average amount, but all the pressing against his surgical scar made it get very sore. 

Javier squeezed his hand in his lap while his free hand still rubbed at his belly, trying to soothe the baby. “I’m so sorry it hurts,” he said with a guilty look, and Yuzuru gave him a tired smile.

“I choose this. It not hurt more than I love my son, so it is okay,” he reassured him.

When they got to his home, they barely made it out of the car before his mother came rushing out. “My baby boy!” She caught him in a hug and Yuzuru immediately sank into her hold, pressing his face into her hair. He hadn’t gone so long without hugging his mother before in his whole life as he had since he retired, and he had missed everything about it. 

“Hi, Mom,” he squeaked, his throat tightened with emotion. He had really, really missed her. 

“And how’s my grandson,” she cooed, pulling away just far enough to put a hand on Yuzuru’s belly. “Awwww, you look so beautiful!” Yuzuru smiled a bit wetly as he stood tall and let her touch his belly. “Oh he’s getting so big!”

“Yes, the doctor I saw in Spain just to make sure everything was still fine for me to travel said he’s thirty-five centimeters long now.” Yuzuru beamed. “He is going to be tall like his parents, I bet.” 

His mother looked up over his shoulder and smiled. “Speaking of, how are you, Javier,” she greeted in Japanese, which surprised Yuzuru for a moment before Javier hugged her in greeting and answered her the same.

“I am well, thank you for asking.” 

“Oh, such wonderful pronunciation!” she said, squeezing his hand. “You’re getting much better, Javier. I’m very proud of you.”

Suddenly Yuzuru understood why Javier seemed so much better at understanding Japanese back at Worlds than he should have. “You’ve been teaching him Japanese without telling me!” he accused, and Yumi laughed.

“About time you figure out.” She tutted. “Honestly, you don’t wonder who your husband is video chatting with in secret? You’re lucky he’s so devoted to you so you don’t have to worry.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I just thought he knew so much from all the time he spent in Japan, I didn’t realize he understood _that much_.” He blushed suddenly and looked at said husband. “Javi, exactly how much of the complaining I do about you do you understand,” he asked nervously.

Javier grinned teasingly. “I don’t take it personally. After all, I got you pregnant, I believe you are entitled to plenty of complaining,” he said, kissing him on the side of the head. “Especially when most of it involves some form of, ‘I love that man, but’ and then the complaining.”

“Noooo,” Yuzuru groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “I am so embarrassed now.”

“Don’t be. I like you the way you are, complaints and all,” Javier said, shifting Yuzuru’s backpack some. “Yumi, do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to the bags politely.

“Oh yes!” She rushed to open the door and hold it for Javier, who was burdened with all of their luggage, so that he could pass inside. “Just put it in the hall, we can get it all later,” she said as they went inside.

Yuzuru’s father and sister were waiting to greet them and Yuzuru beamed as he rushed to hug his dad and sister. Javier knew how reserved most men into adulthood Yuzuru were about their parents, but he had always loved the relationship Yuzuru managed to keep in spite of growing from a boy to a man while halfway around the world most of the time. Yuzuru and his father and sister saw each other far less often than Yuzuru had always liked, but he always managed to stay close. Javier and his family were close, but they had nothing on the way Yuzuru got about his family. Even though his sister was older, she still lived at home while she got started in life, so now that his mother was home again, Yuzuru was the only one who wasn’t there with their family often. 

“We wanted to celebrate, but you look so tired,” Saya said, looking at her brother’s pale face. “Was it the flight?” she asked sympathetically. 

Yuzuru grimaced. “The baby gets stressful when I fly. He kicks a lot more when he’s stressed, and it because I had surgery and there is internal scar tissue, it hurts really bad after he kicks the scars for a long time.”

“Oh no,” his father said, grimacing. “There’s nothing to be done for the pain?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “I can take some pain relievers, but nothing that would make it entirely stop is safe for the baby, so I don’t bother. It will be fine after I rest for a while. He always calms down once I lay down for a while.”

“Of course, you should go rest,” Yumi said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “I already set up your room, you go get some rest while we help Javier deal with the luggage.”

Yuzuru smiled apologetically. “I promise we can celebrate after I get some rest-“

“Don’t worry about it, you just look after my grandson,” his father told him and Yuzuru smiled and nodded as he turned to walk towards his room. 

“Here,” Javier said, taking off the backpack he was still wearing. “One of my sweatshirts is in there, so you don’t have to dig through the luggage to find something to sleep in,” he said, and Yuzuru smiled tiredly.

“Thank you, Javi.” He leaned in to kiss his cheek gratefully. 

When he got to his room, he was surprised to see that his mother had set up a futon on the floor beside his bed. He had assumed they would put Javier in the guest room, since Yuzuru’s bed was too small for the both of them, but it was very thoughtful of his mother to think that Javier might not want to be so far away from Yuzuru when sleeping. As Yuzuru crawled into bed to take a nap, wearing Javier’s sweatshirt and his underwear, he felt like he was truly at home with the scent mixture of his childhood bedroom and his husband’s shirt. 

~

Yuzuru woke up to his mother’s voice softly calling his name. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his mother’s familiar touch to his hair. “Did I sleep too long?” he asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing his face against the pillow. 

“Not very long, but Javier suggested it was best to wake you up so you can join us all for dinner.” She smiled. “He’s such a good man, that husband of yours,” she said and he smiled as he rolled onto his back. “Always worrying about you and the baby.”

“It still feels unreal sometimes,” Yuzuru admitted. “I’m married to him.” He sighed happily. “I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. How cool is that?” he murmured. 

Yumi smiled. “Life works in the best ways sometimes. So many small details led to this life you’re living now. Some good, some bad. But they all culminated in you marrying Javier and having a baby with him, which you can only be thankful for.”

He looked at his mother worriedly. “How badly is Dad going to disapprove of me convincing Javier to go visit his ex-girlfriend and her daughter?” he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

“Why would you do that?” she asked. “I’m not saying you should or shouldn’t, but that is very unusual.”

Yuzuru smiled sadly. “Because they are still friends and Javier still loves her daughter like she was still his child. He misses her. Just because we’re having a baby doesn’t mean I want him to just stop trying to be involved in that little girl’s life. He’s the only father she has ever known. Eventually, Miki will meet a man right for them and she’ll have a real stepfather, but Javier is still the man who was there to sing her to sleep when she was a baby.”

Yumi gave him a surprised yet proud look. “My son has really grown up on me,” she said, patting his hair down. “That is very mature of you. I kind of thought you would be prone to jealousy.”

Yuzuru snorted. “I would probably be if I thought I had a reason to be, but you just said I was lucky to have such an obsessed husband.” He wiggled his eyes playfully. “I know very certainly that man only wants me.” She laughed and he giggled. “I know Dad probably won’t understand why I trust so much in our relationship, but I know Javi. I wouldn’t have married him if I doubted he really wanted only me.” He shrugged. “You know Javier, so it’s different. You know more closely what kind of person he is.”

She nodded. “I do. And I know for certain your husband would chop his own feet off and never skate again than ever betray you,” she said with a smile. “Like I said earlier, he’s a good man.”

Yuzuru sighed and sat up, groaning at how much harder it was than usual. “I’m not even finished with the second trimester yet and already I feel like a whale,” he complained. “I do not even look big like many pregnant women do! How do they even move with bellies so big?”

Yumi rolled her eyes. “Boy, when I was nine months pregnant with you, I couldn’t even lay down in a bed because I would never get back up again. You can complain about being ‘huge’ when you can’t still see your toes if you lean forward a little,” she said, looking at his belly enviously. “Skinny boy.”

When they got to the dining room, Yuzuru smiled when he saw Javier was helping his sister put all the food on the table. “Awwww, you are so helpful,” Yuzuru said, and Javier looked up and instantly his eyes filled with affection as his gaze settled first on Yuzuru’s face then drifted down to his belly.

Yuzuru knew his mother’s words were very true; he had been very lucky in finding a man like Javier to marry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to come tomorrow, but I traveled to America to visit family and we happen to be somewhere in the path of Hurricane Irma /o\ so we might lose electricity tomorrow. (I am in Atlanta, GA, anybody ever be here before? It is very bad traffic but such beautiful building! I have been to cities with many tall building, but these are so shiny and pretty!)
> 
> I am just glad my friend was able to work with different time zone to edit English for me! Enjoy!

Yuzuru was delighted when he was asked to do a special about retirement. Filming it coincided perfectly with he and Javier’s three-week trip in Japan, and his mother and father and sister were wonderful, but spending three weeks straight in his childhood bedroom while with his husband was kind of torturous for Yuzuru, whose sex drive had only, if anything, gotten _stronger_ the further he got in his pregnancy. 

The first bit of filming was done at home - interviews with his parents at their home, Yuzuru in his hometown, Yuzuru skating at his very first training rink - but a few days later, he and Javier went to film the rest Yokohama at the rink he had trained at after the disaster before he decided to change coaches.

It was so nice to get to stay in a hotel room where they could be alone together.

“Yuzuru,” Javier murmured as he kissed his chest. “You do actually have to get up and go film things.” He kissed his ribs, which were quickly disappearing as his stomach grew bigger. “This is work, not a honeymoon.”

Yuzuru hummed excitedly at the idea. “We should have honeymoon before baby come,” he announced and Javier rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Baby.

“Your father is ridiculous,” Javier told their son, curling his hand over the side of Yuzuru’s bump. 

Yuzuru smiled warmly and slid his fingers through Javier’s hair. “You love me how I am,” he accused and Javier smiled and crawled up to hover over him, meeting his lips for a kiss. “Mmmm, think about honeymoon. We can be real vacation. I never have one.”

Javier smiled, bumping their noses together. “Where do you want to go on vacation, then?” he asked, and Yuzuru giggled as their noses rubbed against each other.

“Somewhere without much skating, so people do not know me.” He hummed, contemplating. “I have never been more far south than equator.” He smiled. “Australia! I want see …” He frowned. “Jumpy deer thing? What he called?”

Javier laughed, shoulders shaking with it he laughed so hard. “A kangaroo?” he asked, and Yuzuru huffed, shoving him playfully.

“Don’t laugh! I just cannot remember! Not like that word said all the time!”

Javier fell onto the bed beside him, resting against the headboard. “You love Winnie the Pooh and two of his friends are Roo and his mom, Kanga!” he said, and Yuzuru suddenly frowned.

“Oh. That make so much sense now,” he said, and Javier laughed again, so hard it shook the bed this time. “Stooooooppp,” Yuzuru complained, rolling over to curl into Javier’s side, pouting as he hid his red cheeks against Javier’s chest. “I have so much embarrassment now.”

Javier hugged him close and kissed his head. “It’s okay. I’m just teasing.” He lifted his head to look at Javier and Javier met him in a quick kiss. “We can go to Australia,” he told him softly. “Although maybe after the baby comes?” He rubbed Yuzuru’s belly. “By the time we leave Japan, you probably shouldn’t fly again.”

Yuzuru nodded. “That’s true,” he agreed. “Plus, we must get prepared for Baby to come,” he added. “We have so much to do before baby comes.” He brightened some. “Maybe next year we do family vacation!” he suggested brightly and Javier’s smile widened.

“That sounds wonderful,” he agreed, and Yuzuru had to kiss him one more time. 

They ended up in bed a little bit longer than they needed to and a little late to film, but Yuzuru didn’t really care that much if it meant more time alone with his husband.

~

Javier knew that the special they were filming was not just a fluff piece and that they were going to really ask hard questions. The problem was that, though he knew this, he hadn’t really prepared himself for having to talk about some things with Yuzuru right there beside him. His Japanese wasn’t yet good enough, so he answered in English to the translator, but he was still able to understand what everyone else was saying, so there was no missing what they were asking Yuzuru, too.

“What was your initial reaction like when you discovered that your partner was expecting a child?” the translator asked Javier, and Yuzuru tensed some at his side, clearly remembering Javier’s first reaction.

Javier licked his lips and prepared himself. “It wasn’t good,” he said honestly. “I…” He hesitated. “I knew how most people would expect me to react,” he said, trying to word this without being too open with the entire ordeal. “I’ve never heard of a man finding out he is pregnant and being excited, so though I wanted children and my first thought was that it would be incredible to have a baby with Yuzuru, I knew that the average person would probably be angry at me for that. Also,” he added slowly. “I had to… prepare myself.” He smiled tightly. “I couldn’t allow myself to show excitement about something that would end soon. I expected Yuzuru was telling me because he wanted my support when he had surgery, and as much as _I_ wanted a baby, it wasn’t me that was pregnant, so I reacted the way I thought he would want me to.” 

“Clearly, it was not.”

Javier shook his head. “No. He was very upset by my reaction because he knew me so well that his immediate thought was ‘oh, Javier will be so happy we’re having a child together’, and I was. But what I expressed to him was that I was so sorry for putting him in this situation and would go with him to have an abortion if he wanted me to.” He grimaced. “It took a while before he believed me about my happiness after that, and I can’t blame him at all.”

They asked Yuzuru what Javier could understand enough of to tell was basically, ‘how did you feel when he reacted badly’, and though he knew what all Yuzuru was going to say, he tuned out and just looked at him. It was hard to see the pain in Yuzuru’s eyes as he relived the memory of thinking that all his dreams were shattered and the man he expected to be delighted to be the father of his child didn’t want that, too. Javier would never not feel guilty thinking about that night, because though it was resolved quickly, Javier could never forget the hurt and betrayal and fear that he saw in Yuzuru’s eyes when he called himself an idiot for thinking Javier would be happy. 

“Why did you choose to keep the baby?” Javier’s chest tightened as they really asked Yuzuru that question, but Yuzuru just bit his lip, thinking hard about his words before answering.

“Because I wanted to,” he said seriously. “I was overwhelmed at first.” He hesitated, looking away. “It was very fast. I went to the doctor with my trainer and as soon as they discovered I was pregnant, all of it was, ‘oh, don’t worry, in two days we’ll do the surgery and in a week after that you’ll be ready to train again’ as if that was all there was to it, and I was still trying to process that I was pregnant, not just sick.” He shook his head. “I realized as it settled in that I wanted to have my baby. I just- I just wanted it.” He smiled sadly. “My mother talked me into choosing what I wanted. I actually almost went along with it,” he confessed and Javier’s blood ran cold. He hadn’t known that before. “I thought- I thought it would be easier to just go with what they expected of me. But I wanted to have this baby. When I finally realized ‘I’m pregnant’, I thought about Javier and how much of an incredible father he would be, and I thought about us being parents together and me having a little baby of my own, and my mother promised she would support me no matter what.” Yuzuru smiled and nodded. “So I made sure I could carry the child while training at such a high level and when they said yes, I just went home.” He looked over at Javier, and Javier smiled at the love in his eyes. “I have never regretted that choice. Even when I had to retire, I never felt like I made the wrong decision.”

“Even with the backlash? Surely you have faced a lot of criticism for this,” they asked him and he nodded.

“I have. People look at me like I am disgusting. And people call me a disgrace to my country.” He shook his head. “I am not ashamed I got pregnant, and I’m not ashamed I got pregnant without being married. It is impossible to predict male pregnancy. It could have been prevented maybe, but I am only grateful of my own carelessness because it gave me the son growing inside of me,” he said firmly. “It is disgusting people think my happiness is disgraceful,” he added. “It is my life. My child. My husband.” He smiled. “I realize I am a public figure and with that comes responsibilities, but apart from being an example for what may happen when you have unprotected sex, I am a happy person who is starting his family. What is bad about that example? To find your happiness, marry the person you love, and settle down to have a baby are all very positive things. Most people will do the same thing one day, they will find someone who makes their life better and choose to embrace the responsibilities of being a parent. I don’t think there is any reason to be ashamed of what example I supply for my fans.”

“Why did you get married?” they asked next, and Yuzuru frowned. “What I mean is, there are plenty of people who don’t get married just because they are having a child together. Why did you choose to do so?”

Javier looked at Yuzuru, who slid his fingers into Javier’s, and Javier smiled. “Because we were happy and I looked at him and thought, ‘why not make it so we can always be this happy together?’”

Yuzuru giggled. “It really was just like that. Javier looked at me and said, ‘we should get married’ and we did. We didn’t tell anybody, we didn’t have a wedding, we just signed the papers and came home and ate ice cream to celebrate.” Yuzuru shrugged with a sweet look towards the camera. “I get to share my life with my best friend. Marriage makes us family. We are two halves of one thing this way. Our baby will join us in being a family. It just felt good.”

“It was what was right for us,” Javier agreed, and Yuzuru squeezed is hand gently.

~

One of the last things to film was Yuzuru skating at the rink in Yokohama he had trained at before coming to Canada, and the best part of it was that he would be skating with children from the local skating club. When they arrived, Javier carried his bag for him, since he insisted the skates were too heavy for Yuzuru do carry while pregnant. He was almost too doting sometimes. 

Yuzuru wasn’t skating nearly as much the later he got in his pregnancy, and he found that it felt different. His weight was distributed weirdly, and he was almost certain that, were he not a professional figure skater, he might have trouble skating at all. As it was, he definitely knew he would have to hold off on some of the showier spins he wanted to show the kids, or else he would end up sitting on the ice more than anything. 

“I have an idea!” Yuzuru announced to the children gathered around him. “I will get Javi-sensei to show you.” He looked over at Javier, who smirked and skated off into the open space beyond where Yuzuru and the children were all huddle together near the entrance to the ice while parents cooed over their children and the camera crew filmed him. “Who wants to see Javi-sensei do a flying sit spin?” Several of the kids started saying variations of, ‘I do!’, and Yuzuru beamed at how excited they looked. He switched to English and smiled at Javier. “You hear what I say, Javi?”

“Yes, Sensei,” he said, and the skated to get enough speed and leapt into the air to do the spin. All the kids started to mutter and Yuzuru smiled. 

“Maybe now we try something they try after,” Yuzuru suggested. Javier nodded, and Yuzuru tapped his chin. “How many of you know how to spin?” he asked, and all the little hands shot up. He smiled. “Let’s try twizzles,” he said, skating out into the open a little. “I can still do that,” he said, and Javier raised a warning eyebrow as he gained speed and then did some basic twizzles. It was definitely harder to not lose balance than before, but even with a pregnant belly, he could still spina round.

When he came back to the kids, smiling, he separated them into little groups so he and Javier could help teach them how to do what he did. Every time he looked around and saw Javier squatted down talking to the children or ruffling one’s hair after they skated up to him for reassurance, Yuzuru thought about one day seeing the same thing with their son, not someone else’s, and his poor heart could barely take it, it was such a happy thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? YES! YES IT IS!

Javier had tried his best to get Yuzuru to come with him to visit Miki and Himawari, but he insisted that Javier needed some time with them that wasn’t about him. He liked Miki, but he wanted Javier to focus on his friend and her daughter, not him. Javier understood, but it still felt uncomfortable to be going to see them when, last time he visited, it had been Christmas time and he didn’t yet know Yuzuru was pregnant and that his life was going to change _so much_.

When he got to Miki’s house, she greeted him warmly, hugging him while he still had his bags in his hands. “I’m so glad you got to come visit! I worried since you aren’t doing any shows this summer I wouldn’t see you.”

“Javiiiiiiiii!” Javier smiled brightly when he heard tiny feet thumping down the hallway. He quickly put down his bags so that, as Himawari came running up behind her mother, he could kneel down and catch her. “Javi!” she cried as she slammed into him, hugging him around the neck. 

“My little _Girasol_ ,” he said, kissing her hair. He pulled back and smiled, cupping her face in his hands. “You are so big now,” he said, noticing how much she had grown in the past few months. 

“Javi, you know my language now!” she said, smiling brightly. 

Javier melted a little bit. She was still so adorable. “I have been learning for a while,” he said, poking her in the nose. “I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you, too, Javi,” she said, hugging him again, and he closed his eyes, holding her tiny body close as she laid her head on his shoulder. He had really worried that she wouldn’t care that he was visiting all that much. She was very young and he hadn’t seen her in several months. It wouldn’t be her fault she forgot about him if that were the case.

“Alright, let’s let Javi take his things inside,” Miki said, and Himawari pulled away from their hug and ran back down the hall to where Javier heard a TV on. 

Javier stood up and sighed, smiling at her. “I really worried she would not be excited to see me,” he admitted.

Miki smiled understandingly, curling her hand around his elbow as he picked up his bag and carried it while she guided him down the hallway. “Just because you aren’t going to be her stepfather doesn’t mean she doesn’t still love you like you are,” she said as if she knew everything he feared. That was one of the best things about Miki, Javier thought. She knew him so well. It was one of the reasons they were able to break up so amicably. She understood him enough to know he wasn’t going to be happy marrying her and spending the rest of his life with her, even when he was still trying his hardest to convince himself he would be. 

“I’m so glad we broke up before we could start resenting each other,” he sighed and she snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. Every girl loves being told ‘I’m glad I broke up with you’,” she joked as she took him to the guest room and left him to put his things away.

~

Javier spent all afternoon playing video games with Himawari while Miki sat on the couch behind the two of them and caught up with Javier while they did so. After a while, Miki announced it was dinner time and Javier and Himawari went to help her. He and Miki talked about a lot of things they hadn’t gotten to in their phone conversations until Himawari spoke up, asking a question he hadn’t expected.

“Javi, why are you talking like me and Mama?” Himawari asked while they were eating dinner. “You always talk different before,” she said, and Javier looked at Miki, wondering how much Himawari knew about his life now.

“Remember how we talked about Javi getting married and having a baby?” Miki asked, and Javier relaxed, glad he didn’t have to be part of a conversation about why Javi was married to someone else when she had always known him to be Mama’s boyfriend. It had been hard enough to explain to her why he wouldn’t be around as much when they broke up. She had been very upset he wasn’t going to stay as often as usual.

Himawari nodded, and Miki smiled. “Well, Javi’s husband is Japanese like us. So Javi is learning to speak like us better so that he and his husband can both talk to the baby like us.”

Himawari hummed. “Where is the baby?” she asked, and Javier chuckled.

“The baby hasn’t come yet, but he will be born soon. I’m having a little boy.”

Himawari frowned. “Boys are gross,” she said, and Javier laughed in surprise. 

“But I’m a boy!”

“But you are Javi,” she said as if that was all that mattered. Javier figured that, to a child her age, maybe that did make sense. 

Later, while Miki was cleaning up so that Javier could spend more time with Himawari, they lay on the floor, coloring in Himawari’s book, and Javier smiled when he saw there was a figure skating penguin on the page. “Has your mother taught you to skate yet?” he asked, since last he heard, that was Miki’s next mission in parenthood. 

“I don’t like it,” she said and Javier snickered in amusement. “It is cold. I like to swim because that is warm.”

Javier smiled. “It is cold, I guess,” he agreed. “But once you get to skating it gets better,” he added. “You get hot from the exercise so it feels nice.” He colored the penguin’s skates blue. “You sound like Yuzuru. He loves the ice, but he hates the cold. Every winter, he complains all the time.”

“Yuzuru is Javi’s new family?” she asked, and Javier’s heart hurt a little bit at the way she phrased it, though she didn’t seem to even realize what she said. 

“Yuzuru is my husband, yes,” he answered. He looked at the side of her head and couldn’t help reaching out to stroke her soft, silky hair. “Hima, you know that just because I have a new family, it doesn’t mean I don’t still love you and Mama, right? Just because Mama and I don’t spend as much time together, it doesn’t mean I don’t still love you both.”

“I know,” she said simply, distracted by coloring the penguin green. “Mama says you come see me less because it means you still get to come see me instead of stop coming at all. She says you still are my Javi.”

Javier swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, still stroking her hair. “Just because I am having a son does not mean you are not still my little _Girasol_ ,” he promised. “I may not see you as often, but I promise, I will always be just a phone call away. Always.” He knew she didn’t even notice what he was really saying, she was focusing too hard on her coloring, but he leaned over to press a kiss to her hair anyways. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows, choosing to just watch her for a while rather than help her with her coloring. Being with her, he still looked at her and thought about the little baby he had grown to love like his own. 

He and Miki had started dating when Himawari was about a year old, and their intention from the start was to be a family. Now, Himawari was four years old and it killed him a little bit to not see hear very often. Even from a long-distance relationship, he went into that relationship fully intending to be her father. Now, he knew it was unfair to her to try and be her father when she would, hopefully, have a father who was actually there for her all the time and was better at being the father she needed. He still intended to be, as she liked to call him, ‘her Javi’. He would be able to adjust to an uncle-like role of sorts. She clearly still loved him and he would always love her, so he wanted to find a way to make sure he was able to stay in her life even after his son was born. 

After Himawari went to bed, Miki poured him a drink and they sat outside in the small garden behind her house. “Sorry for kind of ignoring you and stealing your child,” he joked and she rolled her eyes.

“Javi, I know you miss her. I can’t blame you at all.” She grinned. “She’s an awesome kid. I did well. Of course you love her.”

Javier chuckled. “It’s just been a long time since I saw her. I was so worried she wouldn’t want care that much,” he admitted. “She’s so little, kids her age have short attention spans and I haven’t seen her since December.”

Miki scrunched her nose and shook her head. “No, she was very excited you were coming to visit.” She raised an eyebrow. “What happened to bringing your better half?” she asked and he sighed.

“I think he still feels awkward about ‘stealing me’ from you two,” he said, rolling his eyes as she scoffed. “Trust me, I know you don’t think that way. He should know it, I’ve told him enough times,” he grumbled.

She smiled warmly. “Yuzuru’s such a sweetheart,” she admitted. “He just thinks he’s being polite.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “How’s that going, then? Clearly elopement suggests it’s good.”

Javier grinned. “It’s _amazing_. I never knew that getting to spend every single day with him would make me love him even more. It’s crazy. Even when he’s driving me crazy, I still feel lucky he’s there to _make_ me annoyed.”

“Yep, that never happened for us,” she joked, grinning. “I wanted to kick you out so often.”

“Oh, I know, there were times I wanted to just go get drunk so I didn’t have to deal with you when we got angry at each other,” he agreed. He held out his glass and she tinked her own to it. “Here’s to figuring out we’re far better friends than partners.”

“Definitely,” she agreed with a laugh. “But really, I am so happy for you,” she said earnestly. “You and Yuzuru are such a reminder that it’s possible to find the perfect person to share your life with.”

Javier grinned and wiggled an eyebrow. “All you have to do is decide the need to have sex _right now_ rather than go one room over to find a condom and there you go, start to a perfect future with your soulmate,” he joked. 

She rolled her eyes. “I still cannot believe you got _Yuzuru Hanyu_ pregnant,” she said with a laugh. “Of all the people in the world. The star of Japan. The most famous figure skater alive right now.” 

“Hey,” Javier defended. “For the record, I didn’t just get him pregnant, I got him pregnant likely the very first time we ever had sex,” he informed her and she laughed even harder. 

“Oh my God, really?” She tipped her drink back and swallowed. “One of the rarest naturally occurring pregnancies of all and you did it in one go. Damn, I’m lucky you didn’t get me pregnant if you’re that fertile,” she joked.

Javier shrugged. “Be honest, it’s probably Yuzuru. He never does anything in halves. He has to be the best at everything he does, so if he’s going to have sex, he’s going to capitalize on it in every way possible.”

Miki smiled. “Are you excited?” she asked with a warm smile and he blushed some, because she knew exactly how he felt.

“I can’t wait. My God,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to meet my baby, Miki. I love Himawari, you know I do, but as much as I love children, I’ve never been there for the pregnancy before a child is born and I’ve never been around a baby younger than Hima was when we first reconnected.” He smiled shyly. “Everything about my son is just… breathtaking.”

“Oh, I remember,” she said with a fond smile. “I didn’t find out as early as Yuzuru, you know that, but as soon as I did, everybody in my life started freaking out because I was too far along to have an abortion, but I was just so happy I didn’t even entertain the idea.”

“Yuzuru was that way,” Javier confided. “The first thing they did was find the heartbeat to convince him he was really pregnant, and he told me that when he heard his baby’s heart beating he thought of how much he likes to listen to my heartbeat until he falls asleep in my arms, and he instantly started thinking about us and our baby together. He was so upset that he was just expected to not have the baby, his mother told me. Every sacrifice he’s making, he does it with joy, and I love our son so much already that I fully understand.”

Miki nodded. “You know how skaters are. So many of us can never have children because of what we do to our bodies to be perfect. When I found out I was so relieved I was able to have children. I didn’t care about any of the scandal. I just wanted to hold my baby in my arms.” She sighed happily. “I can’t wait for you to experience this, Javi. I know you were there a lot for Himawari when she was small, but you don’t know how precious it is when the baby is born and there is this tiny little person in your arms that you made and they’re perfect in every way.” She put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. “You don’t have to be a child’s parent from pregnancy and birth on, you can be a parent to a child of any age whenever you become that parent, and it’s all the same. But while you don’t have to be there for the baby’s first moments to be a parent, it’s still so special. Even if you aren’t the parent, when my sister had her baby, I saw him moments after he was born when they took him into the nursery to bathe him, and I thought nothing would ever be so perfect until the day my baby was born.”

Javier’s chest was tight as he thought about that day. “I already can spend an hour just lying with my cheek against his stomach talking to the baby. When he’s born, I don’t know how I’ll ever stop looking at him to do anything.”

Miki reached out and squeezed his hand. “For the first few days, you probably won’t,” she informed him. “Even when you’re exhausted, you’ll want to stand there and watch him sleep rather than try to sleep yourself.” She changed topics slightly. “How is Yuzuru? Is everything going well with the pregnancy?”

Javier hesitated. “Well, for the most part, it’s going great. But he has issues when the baby gets over-excited and kicks a lot. Where he had surgery a few years ago, there is scar tissue, especially internally. Normal amounts of activity is fine, but when the baby gets over-active, it starts to cause him pain from so much pushing on it. And I think it’s getting worse the more his body has to stretch to accommodate the baby. It must hurt like hell,” he said bluntly. “Yuzuru never shows that he’s in pain. I had no idea he had a possibly career-ending foot injury until the announcement and we trained on the same ice every day for weeks. If he is showing that it hurts, it must hurt so bad I would be curled up in pain on the floor.” He groaned. “I hate so much that as much of a struggle as pregnancy already is, he has to deal with that. All I can do for him is hold him and hope my voice calms the baby down. Pain medication won’t work without risking the baby’s health, so he won’t take even the mildest stuff that is highly unlikely to hurt our son.”

Miki hummed. “Just make sure they talk him into pain medication when the baby is born. Male pregnancies usually require a C-section in men with narrow hips. He’ll never give birth naturally without a _lot_ of trouble,” she said, and Javier grimaced at the thought.

“Once again, there is a good reason I don’t mind him complaining about me when he thought I didn’t understand him,” he said and she snorted.

“Good plan. Never piss off a pregnant person.”

He smiled. “It’s cute, though. He says, ‘I love this man, but sometimes I would like to throw him into the washing machine with the clothes he doesn’t wash for over a week’ and stuff like that. He always starts with ‘I love him, but’ or something equally as sweet.” Javier felt a warmth in his chest thinking about his husband. “

“I’m so glad we broke up when we did.” Javier looked at Miki with an eyebrow raised and she winked. “If we had tried to make it work longer, who knows what could’ve changed. You definitely probably wouldn’t have gotten Yuzuru pregnant. Just looking at you, the love you have for him is written all over your face,” she added. “You’re my best friend and I’m so happy to see you having this life.”

Javier smiled. “Awww, you’re so sweet,” he said, laughing some. “This is why not revealing our relationship for so long was basically impossible. I’m so sappy over my husband and my son,” he said, laughing at his own ridiculousness. “It’s just silly, really.”

Miki snickered. “It’s a little silly,” she agreed, and they both kept snorting and laughing as they finished their drinks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Have a bit of a longer one!

Saying goodbye to Miki and Himawari was tough for Javier, but being back with his husband after five days apart for the first time in well over a month was nice. “We used to go months without seeing each other and now look at us,” Javier said between kisses as Yuzuru tugged him down the hall. 

“We were not married then,” Yuzuru murmured against his lips as he tugged Javier into his bedroom. Yuzuru’s family had gone out the morning Javier got home, and Yuzuru had greeted Javier with a hug and a, ‘let’s have sex before they get back’, and Javier couldn’t really think of any reason to say no. They could talk later.

Yuzuru started taking his clothes off and almost stumbled over his pants until Javier caught him and laughed at his blush as he helped him get naked. They had to be careful of the narrow bed, because Yuzuru tended to get over-excited during sex, and the last thing Javier wanted was for him to fall off the bed and hurt himself or the baby, but luckily, Yuzuru was too desperate to care that Javier didn’t want to change positions to one that could knock them off the bed. Neither of them lasted very long, and by the time they finished making love, they still had a while before anybody got home, so they didn’t bother getting up and getting dressed yet, they decided to lie in bed together, just holding one another, for a while.

“If you fall off the bed, I will laugh,” Yuzuru told Javier, who was laying on the very edge of the bed so that he could look down at Yuzuru and just enjoy how pretty his face was. “You are so weird,” Yuzuru said, giggling at how close together their faces were. 

“You shouldn’t be so beautiful if you don’t want me staring at you,” Javier said simply. He kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. “Tan guapo,” he murmured.

Yuzuru smiled. “I am so fat. It is good thing you love me,” he said and Javier rolled his eyes.

“You have puffy cheeks and you aren’t quite so noodly, that is not fat. You’re just pregnant,” he reminded him.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “It is good that you want sex and I do not have to seduce, because I so far from sexy now. I have fat face, fat butt, fat _everything_. Also, pregnant belly is adorable but it is hard to look ‘sexy’ while almost seven months pregnant.”

Javier blushed some, hand straying down to Yuzuru’s belly. “Trust me, it isn’t that hard.” Yuzuru gave him a disbelieving look and Javier hid his face in Yuzuru’s shoulder. “I- um – I kinda like it? In a sexy way.” 

“What?” Yuzuru asked, leaning back to look at him like he was crazy.

Javier groaned. “I know. It’s weird. I feel very dirty about it, but you being pregnant kind of really turns me on,” he confessed, revealing one of his deepest secrets. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow and Javier bit his lip. “I think it is some very strange ‘caveman’ thing in my brain and I really don’t like to think about it, but yes.” He sighed shamefully. “Knowing my baby is inside of you turns me on.”

Yuzuru snorted, then burst out laughing. “Oh my God, Javi, you such freaky,” he said, barely able to not laugh them both off the bed with how hard he was shaking. “So you look at how fat I am and think ‘oh yeah, I want that’?”

“Well, you’re my husband, I kind of always ‘want that’,” Javier reminded him.

Yuzuru grinned. “Javi has pregnant person kink. So dirty,” he said in a playfully disappointed tone.

“No, I have a ‘my husband is pregnant’ kink,” he said pointedly. “I don’t find random pregnant people sexy. I find you pregnant sex.”

Yuzuru cooed, patting his cheek. “I think Javi just has ‘Yuzuru’ kink.” He giggled adorably. “I approve of kink.”

Javier smirked, sliding his hand down under the covers to squeeze Yuzuru’s ass. “You’re just so hot, how could I not have a kink for you?” he joked, and Yuzuru bit his lip, blushing some as Javier’s fingers slid down his thigh. 

“Javi, you will make me want again,” he murmured, though the coquettish way he looked at him through his eyelashes made Javier pretty sure that was what he wanted.

Javier rolled his eyes. “When do you not want?” he asked, though he decided they had plenty of time before anybody got home for him to pleasure his husband once more. He leaned in and kissed his neck, smiling when Yuzuru tilted his head and sighed happily. He loved Yuzuru’s long, slender neck. “Aqui?” he asked, gently brushing a fingertip against Yuzuru’s entrance.

“Mmmmm, Javi,” Yuzuru whispered, shifting his thigh so that Javier could better reach. “Thirty minute,” he said, and Javier understood he was talking about how long they probably had. 

“Got it,” he said, and then smiled at the way Yuzuru’s both shuddered as he slid his fingers inside Yuzuru and worked on kissing every point he knew gave Yuzuru pleasure that he could reach at the same time. 

~

Though he was, obviously, unable to participate in summer ice shows, Yuzuru got asked to come more or less be the host of a charity show before the summer ice show season really started, and since it was in Sendai, and he was excited. He loved doing what he could for charities and to promote skating as a sport and for all the kids who would see the ice show and decide they wanted to be a figure skater someday. 

What he wasn’t excited about, however, was when, during the rehearsals for him introducing and announcing acts, they asked him to wear a baggier sweater because they didn’t want people to see his belly so much on display. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman looked very uncomfortable, but he knew she probably had orders she had to follow. “We do not want much attention to your… condition.”

“My baby, you mean,” Yuzuru said bluntly, hand going to the curve of his belly. He was twenty-eight weeks pregnant, and though he was visibly pregnant, he was still small enough that a big sweater would at least mask what everybody already knew was there so it was less obvious. “You want me to not look pregnant.”

“It is just distracting-“

“I’m _seven months_ pregnant, it is public knowledge. This is not going to fool anyone,” he defended.

However, in the end, he had to agree to do what they wanted or just walk away, and he didn’t want to let down the people of Sendai just because he didn’t want to hide his baby in any way. 

~

The good thing about the ice show arriving there was that several friends were skating in it, and he and Javier got asked to go out to dinner with some of the others. Javier looked so nice dressed for a night out and Yuzuru couldn’t stop looking at him as they took a car into the center of town, where everybody was meeting at a restaurant. “What is it?” Javier asked, and Yuzuru giggled.

“You look handsome,” he said, reaching out to touch his button down shirt. “My husband is a very handsome man and I love it.” He winked. “Friends must feel much jealousy. They do not have a husband like Javi.”

Javier rolled his eyes and grinned as he caught Yuzuru’s hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles in response. He kept hold of Yuzuru’s hand, stroking his small, slender hand as they continued the ride in a comfortable silence. When they got out of the car, Javier kept hold of Yuzuru’s hand, helping him from the backseat. He was getting less graceful the larger he got, which Javier thought was adorable. “How it is that I still not even that big?” Yuzuru groaned as he stood beside Javier, rubbing at his belly. “You are too big, Baby,” he complained and Javier tutted.

“Don’t listen to him, you’re perfect, Baby,” he said, winking at Yuzuru before they headed into the restaurant. 

When they got to the host stand, Yuzuru ducked his head some at all the stares he was getting. Part of him hoped that it was because he was Yuzuru Hanyu, but he had a sinking feeling it was because he was so visibly pregnant in his maternity shirt, which was fitted except for over his belly, making his shape more obvious. Javier just squeezed his hand between them, which he was sure only brought more attention to them for how outwardly affectionate they were being in public. 

When they were led to the table where most of the others were already waiting, they were, thankfully, in a more private room since they were such a large party. “Look at you!” Nobunari shouted, alerting the rest that they had arrived. He got out of his seat and went to hug Yuzuru. “You’re so fat!” he teased and Yuzuru laughed in surprise. Nobu wasted no time putting his hands on Yuzuru’s belly. “I’m so excited for you! Babies are the best! How is the baby? How are you? You look healthy,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled, swatting at his hands.

“Oh my God, let me talk if you want answers,” he said, grinning. He could always count on Nobu to be over the top. He waved at the others. “Hello, everyone.”

There were many cries of interest in his baby and he was grateful that his friends were all still friends, no matter what. “Ignore them, tell me about the baby!” Nobunari demanded, guiding him over to an empty seat beside him. 

Yuzuru sat down, watching as Javier sat across the table and down one, between Stephane, across from Yuzuru, and Miki. “He is doing well,” Yuzuru said loud enough for everyone to hear, hand on his belly as he tried to scoot close enough to the table without his belly being jammed against it. “He will be with us in two more months, and I cannot believe it has been so fast,” he said, and there were a lot of coos about the baby. 

“When Javier told us at Worlds, I was so shocked,” Maia said down the table. “I still can’t believe you two are having a baby. You’re so young!”

“I figured something was up when you retired,” Stephane said, winking at Yuzuru, who blushed a little. “I just thought you were injured and hiding it.”

“No, I just did like Nobu-kun and decided to have a baby out of wedlock,” Yuzuru said, laughing when Nobunari shoved him playfully. “Pretty sure I am the only person to ever win Olympic gold while four months pregnant in figure skating, though, so my case is cooler than yours.”

“I was still skating at five months, so I still beat you,” Miki said with a teasing wink and Yuzuru grinned while everybody laughed at them. “Javi told me you were glowing but I didn’t know how much he meant it, I figured he was just biased. But nope, you look so beautiful,” she said and he blushed, but smiled.

“You really are,” Johnny said, cooing at him. “You’re so pretty pregnant! I hope you’re taking tons of selfies while you’re so bright and beautiful.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Stop, I have too much embarrassment,” he said, hands going to his cheeks. He saw Javier smiling at him with so much love in his eyes that it made his heart flutter. It was crazy that he still felt so much surprise at how much Javier loved him. They were married and yet sometimes he still was amazed at how much Javier loved him. 

“So, I’m curious,” Stephane said, looking at Yuzuru. “My math says you’re seven months pregnant. When the fuck did you two get together?” he asked, looking at Javier and Miki. “It hasn’t even been a year since you two split up, last summer you were still dating.”

Miki grinned. “We broke up in about August or September, and he got Yuzuru pregnant the first time they slept together,” she said and Yuzuru gaped.

“Miki!” he whined, putting his hands over his face. “Oh my God, Javi you tell her this?!”

Javier shrugged. “It’s just true, Querido. You’re the one who said I could tell her anything about the baby.”

Johnny laughed loudly, rocking back in his chair as he looked at Yuzuru. “Oh Yuzu-kun, really?” Yuzuru blushed but nodded. 

Stephane scrunched his nose. “So you got married after like six months together?”

Yuzuru giggled. “He say, ‘we should get married’ and I just say, ‘okay, let’s do it!’ so we did. I mean, we are having baby. Not much more permanent than baby. And I like ring,” he said, holding his hand up. “It is gold, and gold is my favorite,” he joked.

Nobu cooed. “Aww, that’s so cute.” He grinned. “I know exactly how it feels. Well, not the pregnant part,” he added and Yuzuru snorted. “Having a baby and getting married is the best though!”

“I love being married. Javi’s family is so welcoming and my family loves him, so our baby bringing our families together is wonderful,” he said with a smile.

“Are you learning Spanish?” Stephane asked and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“Oh my God, English bad enough. I am having trouble still with that.” He grinned at Javier. “Somebody surprise me though. He have been learning Japanese with my mother.”

Miki nodded. “He spoke nothing but Japanese the whole time he was visiting us. He’s good. Your mother is a good teacher, I guess.”

Nobunari grinned and spoke to him in Japanese. “Really? You learned Japanese for your son?”

Javier smiled smugly. “Of course,” he replied in perfect Japanese, aside from his accent making it sound a bit odd. “I have practiced much so that our child can speak either language to us since Spanish is harder for Yuzuru than Japanese is for me.” When he finished the entire table clapped for him and he rolled his eyes. 

Yuzuru wiggled his eyebrows. “I picked right man to get pregnant from,” he said and laughed along with everybody at Javier’s huff. 

“How’s pregnancy? That has to be kinda shitty,” Alex asked and his sister elbowed him for his lack of tact. “Shoma said he felt the baby move and it was gross.”

“Shoma is small child, of course he think it is gross,” Yuzuru said primly. He put a hand on his belly, smiling. “It is okay. I am so fat but it is not so bad. He is big enough that he is hurting my surgery scar when he move even a little now, but I must just live with it, so it is not anything of note,” he said with a small cringe. “I cannot skate anymore because my balance is wrong,” he added.

“Oh my God, are you surviving?” Nobunari asked dramatically, feeling of his forehead. “You never go more than a few days without skating!”

“Oh he’s been driving us all crazy,” Javier offered and Yuzuru pouted at him. “He can skate, he just can’t do even the most basic twizzles anymore without falling over. We learned the hard way filming something. I nearly killed myself in a panic when he lost balance and went over because all I can think about is him bashing our poor baby into the ice.”

“It not my fault I think I can still skate!” Yuzuru defended. “I did not _mean_ to fall on him!” he said, hands curling around his belly. “He is fine. Safe in my tummy,” he said, patting his belly as if comforting his baby. “I just have bruises.”

Stephane cooed. “Awww I want a baby!” He looked at Nobunari. “You, you have multiple children, give me one of yours!” he joked and Nobu rolled his eyes.

“Is everybody still giving you a hard time?” Miki asked with a knowing smile of sympathy and he rolled his eyes. 

“The lady who owns the shop I have gone to for all my life down from my home here pretend she do not know me,” he said with a huff. “She act like I strange person not boy she has known always. And organizers for show tomorrow make me wear baggy sweater to ‘mask condition’,” he said mockingly. “I am seven months pregnant, nothing will hide that, but they still say it is best to draw least attention.”

Miki groaned. “It is so stupid, isn’t it?”

“Trust me, you’re being very brave,” Stephane said. “I’ve only ever known of one other man to be pregnant and this guy I knew when I was younger literally hid away in a cabin in the mountains the whole time he was pregnant because of the shame. You’re very brave to be so open about it. It’s really great.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “I do not feel I should have shame. I know why people do, and it is not their fault, but I refuse.” He smiled brightly. “I love my baby and I have wonderful husband who is already amazing father. Even if I did not, I still would love my baby, but I am having a good family to bring my baby into. It is many people’s dream to have happy family like ours. Just because we are both men does not change that we are having many people’s dream.”

“Trust me,” Miki said. “Even without a husband, I was so happy when I found out about my baby that I felt the exact same. I always knew one day I wished I could have a baby and finding out wasn’t shameful, it was wonderful. She’s the best thing in the whole world, and I have no shame about her. You being proud of your baby is wonderful to see.”

Yuzuru smiled, rubbing his belly again. “Everybody who wants baby should be proud of baby. No exception.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a great chapter for poor Yuzu :( Pregnancy is hard for our dear Pooh bear.

There was very little more terrifying than when Yuzuru’s asthmas acted up, which Javier had witnessed a few times over their years training together, but Yuzuru having an asthma attack while pregnant with their baby was, without fail, the most terrifying thing Javier had ever been a part of. 

Javier woke up to Yuzuru hitting him in the chest over and over and when he startled awake, Yuzuru was on his knees beside Javier’s futon gasping and holding his chest with one hand as he hit Javier repeatedly with his other one. It took a split second for Javier to see how blue his lips were turning and realize what was happening. “Yuzuru!” he gasped, sitting upright. Yuzuru fell into his chest, and Javier didn’t think twice before standing up, lifting Yuzuru into his arms as he did so. “Yumi!” he called as he carried Yuzuru back to his bed. He laid him in it and then started rummaging through everything in the room. “HELP!” he shouted as he tried to find his inhaler. “YUMI!”

“J-Javi,” Yuzuru gasped, one hand weakly flung out towards the closet. “Jabi-“

“Javier? Yuzuru?” The door opened and Yumi instantly squeaked when she saw Yuzuru. “Where is his inhaler?!” she demanded, and Javier stumbled over the futon, rushing to the closet. He pulled out their bags and Yuzuru nodded as he got his own carry-on. Javier dragged it into the floor and started riffling through it. Something flung out of one of the zippers and Yumi snatched up an inhaler, leaning over Yuzuru, holding it to his mouth. Javier crawled across the floor, kneeling beside the bed as she helped him take a few puffs of his inhaler, and though he stopped gasping so violently, he still was wheezing like he was drowning. They waited a few minutes, but Yuzuru’s breathing was strained though he at least _was_ breathing now. He could barely move as he struggled to get enough air. 

“He needs a hospital,” Javier said, looking at Yumi as she stroked his hair back. Yuzuru shook his head, but before he could even try to speak his mother put a finger to his lips.

“He’s right, Yuzuru. If you’re not getting enough oxygen, think of your baby,” she said and Yuzuru’s eyes widened fearfully. 

“B-Baby-“

“Shhhh,” Javier whispered. “Come on,” he said, grabbing a jacket and some shoes for Yuzuru. “I’ve got you.” Yumi went to wake her husband and Javier helped Yuzuru into the jacket and shoes and then quickly put on jeans and some shoes of his own before scooping Yuzuru up, carrying him against his chest as he headed out the door, arriving just as Yuzuru’s father came rushing half-dressed from the kitchen with keys in his hands. 

~

Javier was half asleep where he sat in the corner of the hospital room, watching the news. He wasn’t shocked at all that one of the topics of discussion was, “Olympic Champion Yuzuru Hanyu admitted to a hospital in Sendai due to complications from asthma.” They had been discreet at the hospital but a whole waiting room full of people had seen Javier carrying Yuzuru into the hospital and only putting him down when they brought a wheelchair for him. 

“Javi?” Javier turned away, smiling when he saw Yuzuru was awake from his nap. 

“There he is,” he said in relief as he stood and went to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. Yuzuru looked like hell. He had rings under his eyes, his skin was pale, and Javier was so grateful that his lips were pink again. It had been terrifying to watch him barely breathing. He had never lost consciousness, which was lucky, but once they gave him treatments to help him breathe, he had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of the whole event.

The baby had been monitored carefully the whole time, and Javier was more than terrified to learn that it was possible their baby didn’t get enough oxygen while Yuzuru was having the asthma attack. They reassured him that, most likely, the baby would have no lasting effects, but if the attack had lasted longer, he could have suffered developmental damage. 

Yuzuru was still a little wheezy when he breathed, but it was nothing like before. “Have you been here whole time?” he asked, frowning. 

Javier nodded. “Your mother and father went to get some food, but I didn’t want to leave you.” He stroked Yuzuru’s hair from his eyes. “The baby is okay,” he reminded him as he saw Yuzuru’s hand move over his belly and knew what he was thinking. “They checked him thoroughly. He should be okay since we came to the hospital soon enough.” He hesitated, thinking of what the doctor told him while Yuzuru was sleeping and they didn’t want to wake him. “They also said you’re lucky you didn’t go into preterm labor during the attack.” Yuzuru looked horrified at that news.

“I- I have not felt like I do before asthma attack. I feel fine before. All the things that happen normal did not.” He looked so confused and Javier just held his hand.

“They said pregnancy can make it less predictable,” he explained gently. “They gave you steroids, for the baby, just in case. To help speed up his lung development. If it happens again, you could go into labor and the baby come early.” Yuzuru looked terrified at that thought and Javier’s heart broke when he saw tears in his eyes. “Shhhhh, it’s okay. You’re both safe-“

“Javi, it is too soon,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I am only twenty-nine weeks,” he said fearfully, hand going to his belly. “He is- He is so small. He might not survive if- if-“

Javier’s gut twisted but he shushed Yuzuru. He knew all the dangers. “I know,” he said, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “He should be okay. They said you probably will be fine. But- but we should probably decide whether we want to have the baby here or get home and stay there.”

Yuzuru sniffled. “I- I do not know.” Yuzuru lifted a hand and wiped tears off his cheeks. “What we’re going to do, Jabi?” he asked in the tiniest voice, his mispronunciation far more obvious in his upset state. “We- we must go home, right?”

Javier stroked his cheek with a sad look. “If you want to have the baby here, we can stay. We can figure things out.”

Yuzuru bit his lip. “Javi, we cannot live two months and care for Baby in childhood bedroom,” he whispered. “We have no job here. Visiting is okay, but we have not money to _live_ here.”

Javier smiled and shook his head. “If you don’t want to risk going home, we can figure it out.” He brushed his thumb along the apple of Yuzuru’s cheek. “I can speak enough Japanese to get a job, probably.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “You do not have paper to allow for work, silly,” he said, reaching up to grab Javier’s hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss it. “I know Brian offer you teaching in home. And we tell lady watching Effie we be home in one week from now.”

“Are you sure you want to go home when your asthma is acting up?” Javier asked. “Other than your pregnancy doctor, you never even see a doctor in Canada.”

Yuzuru nodded. “I love here,” he whispered, and Javier saw deep thought in his eyes. “And I love Spain,” he added, squeezing Javier’s hand. “And maybe one day we live here or there, but now we do not have time for such big change. You can accept job from Brian and we make extra room into baby room and it is what we used to being after such many years living there together for training.” 

Javier nodded, hearing exactly what he was saying. “Okay. But in the future, we can talk about our long term goals. I- I have something I haven’t told you,” he added. “The skating federation in Spain, we’ve talked about me beginning a program there one day. But nothing soon. Very far in the future,” he added. “Once I am ready to be a real coach. But we can talk about that then.” He smiled at Yuzuru. “Now, we will go back home and start getting our baby’s nursery ready and work on getting Effie used to having even less of my attention.”

Yuzuru groaned. “She will _hate_ Baby,” he said dramatically, and Javier smiled, resting his hand on Yuzuru’s belly as Yuzuru relaxed and, though he was still a little wheezy, began to talk about all the things he wanted for the baby’s room. 

Though he had worries about their future, especially after this scare, Javier was really excited to start preparing just like Yuzuru wanted for their baby.

~

It was almost the whole day before they cleared Yuzuru to go home. They decided that they would stay for the rest of their planned trip, so that Yuzuru could rest and recover before they tried to travel again, and then they would go straight home. Javier took a photo of Yuzuru curled up on the couch resting with his headphones in and posted it on Instagram with the caption, “Yuzuru is resting easy after yesterday’s scare, but no worries, he and our son are just fine. Thank you for all the well-wishes for my family.”

“Javi is taking picture of me and he do not ask,” Yuzuru sing-songed, not looking up from the game he was playing. 

Javier grinned at him from where he sat in the chair across the room. “No I’m not, I’m taking photos of my son. You’re just in the way,” he said, and Yuzuru tsked. 

“Javi is mean to me,” he complained, pouting, once again, without looking up, his thumbs flying across the buttons.

“Oh, mean, you say?” Javier joked. “To take photos of the most beautiful man alive?”

Yuzuru blushed even though he tried to pretend he wasn’t. “You did not take selfie,” he muttered and Javier melted just a little at how adorable his husband was. 

“Oh my God,” Javier said with a snicker. “I am not sure if that was cheesy or adorable.” 

“What he do now?” Javier grinned as Saya walked in with Yumi, who had some food for Yuzuru that she took over to the couch.

Javier waited until Yumi had made Yuzuru put his game up and sit up some to eat and then grinned at Saya before swapping to Japanese. “I took pictures of him and said I was taking photos of the most beautiful man alive and he said ‘but you didn’t take a selfie’,” he said and Yuzuru whined in embarrassment, but Saya cooed.

“Awwwww,” she said and Yumi chuckled, petting Yuzuru’s head as he blushed but ate his food to avoid having to talk. 

“You two are so wonderful,” Yumi said with a soft look in her eyes as she looked at Javier. “I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again, I’m so happy that you and Yuzuru met. He deserves a good husband.”

“Moooom,” Yuzuru whined, glaring up at her. “I’m right here!”

“And you have a wonderful husband who you are also very sweet to,” she said, patting his head before going out of the room again.

~

Leaving Japan was hard. Not only was Yuzuru still struggling with weak lungs after his asthma attack – something that happened every time he had had one, a week or two of more difficult breathing – but they were also going to be on the flight for a long time to get back to Toronto. Javier hoped to get Yuzuru to sleep for most of it, but the baby was more active after the stress of the asthma attack, and Yuzuru’s stress levels going up while being cramped on a plane for so long only made him even more active. Yuzuru was in real, actual pain within six hours of the flight, which wasn’t even the half-way point yet. 

Yuzuru even caved and took the pain killers that the doctor had told them were pregnancy-safe when the flight attendant offered them to him. “Are you sure it’s just the surgical scar?” Javier asked for probably the fiftieth time, terrified for Yuzuru and his son. He hissed as Yuzuru squeezed his hand in pain, whimpering as the baby kicked the scar again. People around them definitely thought Yuzuru was in labor, that much was obvious. “Yuzuru?” he whispered, kissing his forehead as he hid his face in Javier’s shoulder.

“Yes. Only hurts at scar.” He whined. “Please, Baby,” he murmured, rubbing his belly gently. “Please, please, please stop.” 

Javier got an idea and knew he was about to embarrass the hell out of himself, but he turned towards Yuzuru. “Come here,” he said, pulling Yuzuru until he was tucked into his chest. He rubbed Yuzuru’s belly and, very softly, began singing an old lullaby his mother had sang to him growing up. He could feel the people in the middle row staring at the back of his head, so he was grateful he was able to face the window and get at least some semblance of privacy for him and Yuzuru. Yuzuru held onto his shirt in one fisted hand, knuckles white from the pain, and Javier hoped that he would calm him down, too, because the doctor had told them the baby getting excited was from Yuzuru’s spikes in adrenaline when doing something stressful, like traveling. 

Javier sang quietly – and not in the best tune – until his throat hurt, not stopping until Yuzuru had fallen asleep in his arms and he could no longer feel the baby kicking his hand that lay on Yuzuru’s belly. He closed his eyes, relaxing a little. “I love you more than anything, Baby, and it isn’t your fault, but you scare me when you do that. Your father has managed to hide his pain in situations that had to be so much worse, so I know he’s scared. You’re frightening him. We want you safe and happy. Even if we both know it’s the scars, when he starts feeling pain where you are, it scares him.” He kissed Yuzuru’s hair gently. “When we get home, I’m making your father stay in bed sleeping all day. No getting up for anything. Just sleep and rest and more sleep. You both need it.”

Yuzuru slept the rest of the flight and Javier could only hope that meant the pain had at least lessened enough for him to get as good of sleep as one could on an international flight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen! Are you guys ready for how close to the end we're getting? I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but it's nearing the end!

Yuzuru woke up, after they arrived home and immediately crashed again for more sleep, to the news that his husband had gone viral. 

Javier blushed as Yuzuru cooed over the video that had gone viral that one of the plane passengers had shot of Javier singing to the baby with the caption, “This daddy-to-be spent forty-five minutes singing until his unborn child calmed down so the poor mother could sleep. #DevotedDad” and it was, by far, the cutest thing in the whole world. Yuzuru didn’t even care he was called the ‘mother’ since the video was from an angle where you could only see the top of Yuzuru’s head and his hands in Javier’s occasionally.

The video had gone viral without their identities being realized before Johnny Weir had retweeted it with the message, “Wait, is that @javierfernandez ???” with a bunch of heart-eyed emojis, which had only made more people realize who they were and comment on it.

Yuzuru smiled at Javier, who was smiling with the most adorably bashful look with the covers pulled up to his chin in shyness. “My sweet husband,” he said, leaning in to peck his lips. “You did help,” he said, and he was _so_ grateful for that. “He was hurting me so much,” he said, hating how it sounded. He loved their son more than anything and he hated making it sound like it was his fault he was growing larger and Yuzuru had surgery before. “I think we discover how to calm him.”

Javier pulled the covers over his head, and Yuzuru tutted, tugging them down again. Javier rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yuzuru, leaning over to lay his head on his chest. Yuzuru hugged his shoulders, kissing his curls. “I just wanted you to be more comfortable,” he said, voice muffled. “I did not mean to draw so much attention. I just thought singing might help.”

Yuzuru’s heart fluttered. “It did.” He plucked at his curls, which were growing longer than he had seen in a very long time. “You need haircut, but I like it not cut,” he commented and Javier hummed against his chest.

“When I don’t get it cut, it’s more obvious that I’m starting to lose my hair,” Javier said and Yuzuru giggled.

“So old,” he teased, poking the bit at Javier’s temple where, as he said, his hairline was starting to recede. 

“Noooo,” Javier whined, turning his head. “I’m only young. Why is this happening?”

Yuzuru hummed, petting his curls again. “It will only be more bad when baby comes and fatherhood make you become old much faster.” He petted the lines around Javier’s eyes. “Wrinkle will happen, too. Babies make people get old faster. Even I might get wrinkle,” he said and Javier lifted his head to glare at him.

“You look the exact same as you did when you were seventeen. Also, your mother looks my age,” he complained and Yuzuru giggled.

“Because Europeans look old so young. It is not your fault,” he said, petting his head with a teasing wink.

Javier looked down at Yuzuru’s belly and smiled. “What do you think, Baby? Do you think Papa is going to look old because of you? Will you be embarrassed when Papa looks so much older than Tousan?” 

Yuzuru snickered. “It is okay.” He patted Javier’s cheek. “I like older man so you just become more fun to look at then.” Javier gave him a playful glare and then leaned in to kiss him rather than reply. Yuzuru smiled against his lips, sighing as he relaxed into the slow, warm kiss. It had been a while since they got to kiss like this. Since his asthma attack, there hadn’t been a lot of just lazy cuddling, and while he was still far too tired to even think about sex, a lazy morning make out session sounded wonderful. Javier seemed to think the same, because he didn’t seem inclined to stop kissing Yuzuru, their lips catching on each other’s skin, their tongues sliding ever so teasingly against one another. 

Yuzuru wasn’t sure how long they lay there in bed, hands occasionally straying but not too far, content to just kiss for far longer than they had in a long time. “Mmmm,” he moaned as Javier’s lips moved to his face and jaw, making a line down his neck. “It has been long time since we just kiss. I like,” he said, and Javier smiled against the curve of his neck. 

“Mmmm, this is nice. No expectations. Just kissing. It feels like being a teenager again. Except you’re pregnant with my baby,” he added and Yuzuru sighed into a smile as Javier lazily traced Yuzuru’s collarbone with his lips.

“I could not do sex if I had to, so this is best ever.” He closed his eyes, basking in the warm, loving pleasure of intimacy without sex. They were good at that, but they still rarely managed to keep their desires in check when it came to this sort of thing. Yuzuru _loved_ sex, as did Javier, but after their last week of exhaustion, Yuzuru was too tired to even want a lazy hand job. He just wanted to hold his husband and have his neck kissed, which was exactly what they were doing. 

It was wonderful.

~

Javier’s viral singing video became _huge_ and Javier was so embarrassed, but Yuzuru thought it was the best thing ever. He even got noticed when they were out shopping for baby things, which was adorable. Yuzuru smiled as the shop girl watched them walking around and typed things in her phone, no doubt telling her friends that the ‘singing dad’ was in her store.

“What kind of thing do we want for Baby to sleep on?” Yuzuru asked, looking at the baby beds. “Little one in our bedroom or just one for Baby room?” He looked at the little baby bed and smiled, thinking about their baby sleeping just within steps from their bed when they brought him home. He turned around and smiled at Javier. “We can put him in room and watch him sleep.” He put both hands on his ever-expanding belly, biting his lip. “Baby is really coming, Javi. Our son will be sleeping in bed, not in belly very soon.” He giggled, unable to control his glee as he looked down at his tummy. “Tousan cannot wait to hold you and see what your face look like. I bet you are prettiest baby ever.”

“He’s your child, he can’t be anything but beautiful,” Javier said, pressing a kiss to Yuzuru’s temple as he passed him, with a quick rub of the belly, to go look at some of the baby beds displayed further down. 

Yuzuru watched him walk away with a bright smile and the bubbling, overwhelming feeling of the need to cry happy tears, all because he looked at him and thought _I get to keep him forever_.

After they bought a bunch of baby furniture and had them set to be delivered to their home the following week, they went to a paint store and got ready to paint the baby’s room. Javier’s landlord hadn’t been super excited about them painting, but she was a nice lady who had four kids of her own, so she seemed to understand that it was important to them as first time parents – especially of their only child they would get through pregnancy – that they have the full experience. They debated for a long time over what colors to paint the baby’s room before Yuzuru won the argument for yellow by pointing out that, obviously, their baby would have tons of Pooh things and Pooh was yellow and red, and red wasn’t a good color for a baby’s room. 

Javier had clearly wanted to argue, but he accepted his fate to share his entire life with Winnie the Pooh character themed things, and they decided on a bright, sunny yellow color for the baby’s room.

~

Javier had to admit, the yellow paint was pretty, especially where it was speckled on Yuzuru’s pale cheek. Since they got Effie back from the woman who was keeping her, she had been hiding out, ignoring them after such a long absence, but even she came back out to sniff around during the painting, though she seemed to hate the smell. He came walking into the room with his phone out, video rolling as he approached Yuzuru, who was painting the last wall with the roller. “Here we have Olympic Champion Yuzuru Hanyu, turning himself his favorite color: gold.”

Yuzuru turned and rolled his eyes when he saw the camera. “Javiiiii,” he whined, and Javier just grinned deviously. Yuzuru would really kill him when he learned he was streaming this live to his Instagram. “I am all paint-spots. Do not film now.”

“But you’re beautiful,” Javier argued just to see Yuzuru’s cheeks turn pink with a shy smile. 

“Javi,” he said flatly, grinning at the camera. “Really, stop video.”

“I will if you tell the camera what we’re doing, Querido,” he said, and Yuzuru held the roller out to the side as he turned to face him, Javier’s old training tee-shirt tented out by his belly and splattered in paint. He was _gorgeous_.

Yuzuru wiggled the roller. “We must paint Baby’s room. He will be surround by all my favorite Pooh friends,” he said with a little smile. “I think Pooh-san must sit on Baby’s table so he watches him and gives luck and friendship like he always give to me when we skate.” He patted his belly. “Baby agree, see! He is doing spin inside.” 

Javier stepped closer, looking away from the camera as he reached down to feel, smiling when the baby was, indeed, rolling around. “Maybe if he does not like skating, he can be a diver with all those flips he is doing,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled, nose scrunching adorable. 

“I think he want be gymnast. We have family of Olympians,” he said, then rolled his eyes. “Now turn it off, Javi,” he complained and Javier grinned, turning the phone around as he leaned in to kiss Yuzuru’s cheek. 

“Okay, say ‘bye, Instagram,’” he told Yuzuru, and Yuzuru gasped, swatting at him.

“Jabi! You not say you have live! You are terrible! I am so embarrass!” he complained, putting his palms on his cheeks, which only made him even more adorable. “You are mean,” he said, pouting.

Javier turned to him with a pout. “Am I really mean to you, Mi Vida?”

Yuzuru grumbled. “No, but you annoy me.” Yuzuru kissed his cheek. “Now, really, turn off. Make me paint alone is mean. Pregnant one should rest, right video?” he asked the phone, giving a cheeky grin. “Tell Javi he must not make fat, pregnant husband paint alone! Good husband helps,” he said and Javier snorted.

“Well, I guess that’s what I’m going to do now, then,” he said, winking at the camera before stopping the video. As soon as he was done, Yuzuru promptly rolled the paint roller over his face, painting his entire cheek yellow before laughing his honking, goose-like laugh and going back to painting the room while Javier gaped in shock at what Yuzuru had just done.

~

Javier’s selfie of his half-yellow face with the caption, “Yuzuru’s retaliation for the video earlier” became Yuzuru’s new phone background, captain and all.

“It is just so cute,” Yuzuru told Brian, who was trying his hardest not to smile as Yuzuru shoved his phone in his face. They had met so that Javier and Brian could talk about Brian’s offer to him, and while Javier was gone to the bathroom, Yuzuru kept talking about the baby. “He is going to be best father.” 

“I’m glad things are going well,” Brian said, smiling at Yuzuru. “Javi seems excited.”

“He is!” Yuzuru said delightedly. “I think he must be bored now, without skate, but he has much excitement for baby.”

Brian chuckled. “Well, hopefully we can fix that ‘bored’ part today.”

When Javier returned, it didn’t take long for him and Brian to work out the main details of what they wanted to do. Because they all knew that one day, Javier’s goal was to coach competitive skaters but he had to gain some skills first, Brian wanted him to teach small children the basics. It wouldn’t be overly distracting so that Javier couldn’t be fully there for his baby when he was born, and it would give him the experience in dealing with skaters who didn’t want to listen to him. 

“Trust me, Yuzuru reminded me more of a six year old than anything else with his refusal to listen to me when he didn’t want to,” Brian had said, which made Yuzuru roll his eyes and Javier snicker. 

Starting in just a few days, Javier would observe the classes that were currently taught for small children and slowly start to join in before, after enough time assisting, he would be given his own class of children aged three to six to teach the basics of how to ice skate. Javier was excited and Yuzuru loved seeing him like this. The night before his first class, he couldn’t even sleep, and Yuzuru stayed awake with him, petting his hair and trying to help him sleep.

After his first day of observing, Javier spent the entire time they cooked dinner and ate dinner talking about his day. That night, when they sat on the couch, Javier spending quality time with his belly, he talked to the baby about how he couldn’t wait to teach him to skate. Yuzuru thought about him and Javier each holding one of their son’s hands, teaching him to skate, and he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. It was the one dream he had for their family, to skate together and be happy. Anywhere they went, wherever they lived in the future, they would be together with their son. 

“What we call him?” Yuzuru asked Javier, who raised his head looking at him curiously. Yuzuru smiled, stroking his hair. “Baby. We must give him name.” He hummed. “What about family name? We keep our names when we marry, so what should Baby be?”

Javier hummed, stroking Yuzuru’s belly. “Well, in Spanish tradition, you have two last names. Your mother and your father’s family names. Marriage doesn’t change a woman’s family name. My mother’s name is Lopez, my father’s name is Fernandez, so my full legal name is just Javier Fernandez Lopez.” He shrugged. “In my culture, our baby will just be Something Fernandez Hanyu. Or Hanyu Fernandez.”

Yuzuru hummed. “In Japan, when you get married, woman officially becomes part of man’s family and children are part of same family. But men marrying each other is not legal in Japan, so there are no rules for that,” he mused. He tapped his chin. “I like Hanyu Fernandez,” he said, then giggled. “Because I am first always,” he joked and Javier rolled his eyes and grinned.

“I don’t care which comes first, just that it sounds good.” He kissed Yuzuru’s belly. “What do you think, Baby? You like that name?” He petted his belly, only to startle as Effie jumped up onto the couch and proceeded to snuggle into the side of Yuzuru’s tummy, purring as she rubbed her face against it. Javier laughed and petted her, too. “What do you think, Effie? You like our baby’s family name?”

“Now we must just do hard part,” Yuzuru said, grimacing. “Not his family name.”

Javier groaned. “I do not even know where to start,” he complained. “Yuzuru, where do we start? What should we call him?”

“It has to be name I can say,” Yuzuru said thoughtfully and Javier snorted.

“Imagine if we named him something you can’t pronounce! That would be so bad.” He kissed his belly. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure Tousan can pronounce your name better than he can pronounce Papa’s.”

“Heeyyy,” Yuzuru whined, pouting. “You say my name little weird,” he said and Javier smiled bashfully. “You call me like it is ‘s’ not ‘z’,” he said, plucking at one cute little curl he decided was his favorite. 

“And you call me ‘Jabi’, not Javi,” Javier accused teasingly.

Yuzuru giggled. “I do way bad,” he agreed. He sighed. “We must look at baby names. So many choices!” Javier shifted, hand sliding against his thigh, clearly without even noticing how high his hand was on Yuzuru’s leg, and Yuzuru had a sudden thought, narrowing his eyes. “I have better idea for just now,” he said, and Javier raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Yuzuru shifted his leg, pressing it again Javier’s hand. “Much easier to think about baby name if we remind how baby happened,” he said with a wink.

Javier snorted, laughing. “Wow, I barely touch your leg and you’re ready to go? Pregnancy has turned you into a sex-monster,” he said, and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow.

“You do not want?” he asked, and Javier hummed, shrugging.

“Why not?” He shifted upright, carefully nudging Effie away. “Sorry, I must steal your new favorite human.” Yuzuru giggled and reached out for him, letting Javier help him up off the couch. “Poor Yuzuru, can’t even get off the couch without help these days.”

Yuzuru hummed, sliding his arms around Javier’s neck, leaning as close as his belly allowed. “I am eight months pregnant. Do not laugh when you make me this way.”

Javier winked. “I would never laugh,” he said, stealing a quick kiss before sliding his hands down Yuzuru’s sides. “You’re still the sexiest person I’ve ever known,” he purred and Yuzuru rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same, touching his husband’s cheek tenderly. 

“I am fattest person you ever know, maybe,” he said, then pulled away from Javier, taking his hand as he turned to walk towards the bedroom. “I am just glad you still want sex at all.”

Javier surprised him by scooping him up, making him yelp and giggle as he grabbed him around the shoulders and neck, and kissed him firmly. “Trust me, Querido, unless I’m tired or sick, I will _always_ want sex with you.”

“Javi, I am too heavy,” Yuzuru complained as Javier carried him to bed, but Javier just scoffed.

“Yuzuru, before you got pregnant, you were lighter than any adult I know, including lady figure skaters. Even with all the weight you’ve gained, you’re still like a feather.” He gently deposited him on the bed and stood up to take off his shirt. Yuzuru shuffled back until he was in the middle of the bed, and Javier wasted no time crawling up the bed between his legs. He grinned that smooth, flirty grin Yuzuru loved so much as he crawled until he hovered over Yuzuru and kissed him. “The only real question is what position is most comfortable for you?” he asked and Yuzuru snorted, thinking about how difficult sex was getting these days.

“I guess we must just find out together,” he said and Javier laughed as they kissed again, kissing and touching and laughing together at the absurdity of their situation.

Yuzuru wanted to have happy, laughter-filled sex with this man for the rest of his life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I have finished writing this fic and there is ONE MORE chapter after this one!
> 
> The end is near but more importantly, THIS ONE IS THE BIG ONE!

“I love Baby, but I almost regret ever having sex,” Yuzuru groaned as he sat down on a bench rink-side beside Tracy, who was waiting for Javier’s class with the children to finish so she could get started working on stroking class. He had come to meet Javier so they could go to lunch afterwards, and it took him twice as long as usual to walk up the block from the bus stop. The stairs nearly killed him. 

Tracy laughed. “Well after having three kids, I can definitely sympathize,” she said, patting his leg as he rubbed his belly. She looked at the way he was sitting and grinned. “Still hasn’t dropped, huh?”

Yuzuru whined. “I already cannot breathe because asthma! Baby pushing on lungs make it worse than ever.” He was thirty-eight weeks pregnant and felt like he was going to explode sooner or later. “He cannot possibly get larger but doctor says he could be _entire kilogram bigger_!” he whined, head thumping back against the wall. “I have gain _fifteen_ kilograms and I get small _breasts_ ,” he said dramatically, hands going to the chest of the jacket he was wearing. He thanked everything holy out there that it wasn’t too hot to wear a jacket that, while puffed out from his belly, hid that he was, in fact, getting swelling in his chest because he was starting to lactate. He hadn’t thought of that when he was so excited about having a baby. His entire body felt wrong in every single way. “I cannot even wear own shoes anymore, because feet swell! I must wear Javi’s,” he said, holding up a foot in front of him, though, even sitting, he couldn’t see it. His belly took up most of his field of vision when glancing even slightly downwards. 

Tracy patted his leg again. “It’ll all be worth it soon,” she reassured him and he pouted but nodded.

“I know. It is just hard.”

“How’s Javi doing?” she asked. “Is he freaking out about the baby yet?”

Yuzuru grumbled. “No! He do not even care I am so fat I cannot get off couch without help now. He practice reading baby stories to cat,” he said, giving her a look that said everything about how annoying it was that Javier was the one ‘nesting’ and feeling ready for the baby while Yuzuru was the one freaking out a little bit. “He do all things pregnant book say I should do. He clean too much, and he always make sure nursery is perfect, and I feel bad for being annoyed that husband is perfect, but I am not so he should not be!”

Tracy laughed at his outrage. “Awww, Javi’s a sweet guy. Always has been. He would never tell you, ‘wow, you’re so fat it’s scary, I’m terrified of the baby coming’, obviously,” she said.

Yuzuru looked at her, into her eyes and said, without inflection, “Tracy, he think this is _sexy_ how fat I am and how full of giant baby tummy is.” She snorted in surprise and he continued on. “He _stares at place where skin is stretching and say it is sexy_ ,” he stressed. He put his hands on his belly. “I have _four lines_ because skin cannot take baby inside, and he _likes_ ,” he whispered in disgust. “Javi is crazy person! Nobody really think fat, angry pregnant person is sexy, but he _does_ , and I know he not lying because eye twitches when he lies!”

Speaking of Javier, Yuzuru was interrupted from his complaining by the sound of skidding on the ice and Javier’s voice just in front of them. “How is my son doing?!” He stepped off the ice, sliding his blade guards on, and walked over just to kneel down in front of Yuzuru and put his hands on his belly. “Hi there. Papa missed you,” he said, leaning in to kiss the curve of Yuzuru’s tummy. He looked up at Yuzuru next, smiling warmly. “You feeling better, Querido?”

Yuzuru wanted so hard to glare at him and tell him it was his fault Yuzuru was like this, but that smile melted all his anger. That bright, loving, excited smile that said, ‘I love you and our baby more than anything and this is my happy place’ was going to be the death of Yuzuru. “I am still sore,” Yuzuru said, brushing his fingers along Javier’s cheek. “He is too big for back to take,” he said regretfully. “This baby will come out as big as those one,” he said, nodding to Javier’s little students, whose parents were all collecting them from the other end of the ice. Some of them really were tiny, even if Yuzuru was exaggerating. 

“Awww, I’m sorry,” Javier said, standing up, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “Let me go get my bag and shoes and we can go get you some ice cream,” he said, and Yuzuru’s mouth started watering and his eyes widened with want. Javier grinned. “Ah, there we go.” He squeezed Yuzuru’s hand. “I’ll draw you up a nice, hot bath and feed you ice cream by hand if you want.”

Yuzuru snorted, shaking his head at how silly his husband was. “Only if you do it naked,” he joked, but Javier just winked.

“Whatever does it for you, Yuzu, whatever does it for you.” He headed away, and Yuzuru glanced at Tracy, who gave up holding her laughter and barked out a loud one, doubling over with the force of it. 

Yuzuru hid his face and whined in shame.

~

Yuzuru couldn’t sleep. His back hurt from the extra weight, his hips hurt from the ligaments pulling, his pelvis itself hurt since the baby had finally dropped, his everything hurt, because his baby was too big for his body. Javier, being the most perfect husband of all, stayed awake with him, holding him as he tried to find any position at all that was comfortable. 

“Do you know what the first thing I ever noticed about you was?” Yuzuru hummed questioningly from where his head rested on Javier’s chest. Javier picked up the hand laying on the other side of his chest and Yuzuru lifted his eyes enough to see Javier stretching his fingers out flat, so their palms were together, fingers lining up. “This. It wasn’t your jumps or your hair or anything like that.” Javier laced their fingers together, pulling Yuzuru’s hand to his lips. “Your hands. You are one of very few skaters who uses every bit of their body all the way to their fingertips to express yourself on the ice. You have beautiful hands, too,” he added. “So elegant. Long, slender fingers.” He kissed his fingertips. “Neat nails.” He held Yuzuru’s hand out flat again. “Small hands, too. Compared to your face, for example, you have small hands.” He smiled softly, examining Yuzuru’s wedding ring, where it sat on his finger. “It’s so funny, because you’re kind of tall and the euphemism about small hands _definitely_ isn’t true,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuzuru giggled softly. “Javi, stop.”

Javier’s grin softened into something sweeter. “These hands are the first thing I ever noticed about that little boy who burst onto the ice skating like he was made for it, who was so excited for everybody else’s triumphs even if it meant beating you, the one who couldn’t string two words of English together correctly yet still tried to tell me he loved my salchow,” he said, remembering the tiny little Japanese boy that skated up to him at the first competition they ever had together and did his very best to praise him for his jumps, even if it mostly came out as gibberish, especially since Javier’s English still wasn’t perfect then either. Javier brushed the ring with his thumb. “I would have never imagined that one day that kid’s hand would have a ring on it that I put there,” he murmured in amazement.

Yuzuru hummed. “I never think any of this ever happen then. Brian, world records, you, baby, none of it.” 

Javier looked down at his face as he held his hand gently but with a firmness that made it clear how seriously he meant what he said. “I always thought you were an intriguing kid, then, but never would I have thought that boy’s little, pretty hands would one day be the hands of the man that will use them to cradle my child and change his diapers and rock him to sleep.” He exhaled shakily. “These hands I first noticed on a rink somewhere so many years ago are going to be the hands that still fit perfectly into mine when mine are wrinkled and spotted with age.” He kissed his fingertips once more. “I can only think back on young Javi and imagine how crazy he would have thought it was that one day, that adorable little boy’s hands would be the ones that hold his heart for the rest of eternity.”

Yuzuru smiled lovingly and sleepily, snuggling closer. “You so silly,” he said, biting his lip as he looked at him. “Love silly,” he murmured.

Javier held him close. “I love you, Yuzuru.” He gently rubbed his tummy, knowing that it was sensitive with how big it had stretched. “I love you, too, Baby,” he murmured, and Yuzuru grumbled softly.

“Baby still has no name, Jabi. We must fix.” He yawned and closed his eyes. “But tomorrow. I think I finally comfortable.”

Javier planned to lay exactly like that and not move a muscle all night, if he had to, so that Yuzuru could finally get some rest now that he found a comfortable enough position.

~

The deal was that they would call their families the minute Yuzuru went into labor, which was a great plan, except Yuzuru had gotten so used to the ‘not really contraction’ contractions and the pain of being so enormously pregnant, that he didn’t realize he was in labor for what the doctor suspected was several hours. Since male pregnancies were higher risk, the plan was supposed to be to get to the hospital after calling his doctor to meet him there as soon as early labor started, but it wasn’t until Yuzuru had been feeling what he thought were just twingy false contractions for basically the entire night that he realized, when he was woken up by the pain from one and couldn’t walk around to ease the pain, he was actually in labor.

“Javi,” Yuzuru said, poking him to wake him up. He couldn’t lean so he grabbed Pooh-san and smacked him with him, which definitely startled him awake.

“Yuzu, what’s wrong?” Javier grumbled, looking around only to groan. “Querido, it’s only six in the morning-“

“Well take that up with Baby for deciding it’s time to come,” Yuzuru countered, and Javier frowned a moment before immediately snapping upright.

“What?!”

Yuzuru nodded, hand not holding Pooh-san going to his belly. “I think maybe he has been coming since yesterday afternoon probably. I just did not realize it was not normal pain I am used to.”

Javier rushed to get all the things they needed while Yuzuru calmly sat and called the doctor, holding Pooh-san while he waited for her receptionist to get to her. Once he told her he suspected he had been in labor upwards of twelve hours, she freaked out just a little bit and demanded they get to the hospital immediately. Yuzuru was shocked he wasn’t freaking out, but the whole time Javier freaked out for the both of them, he felt pretty calm. He just let Javier walk him to the sidewalk to wait for Brian – who had been involuntarily volunteered to drive them to the hospital when the time came since his house was nearest and he had a car – and he focused on calling his mother to tell her what was happening before also calling Javier’s mother, since Javier had forgotten entirely. 

By the time they got to the hospital and got checked in, however, Yuzuru was really starting to feel the pain of each contraction. He kept squishing Pooh-san a little harder than necessary as they got to the room where the baby would be born and waited for his doctor to arrive. 

~

Javier was pretty sure he heard incorrectly as he looked at Yuzuru. “Wait, _what_?!”

Yuzuru looked at him with a firm expression that Javier knew was his ‘nothing can stop me’ face. “I already decide, I do not want medication-“

“Yuzuru, you’re _giving birth_ ,” Javier spluttered, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“I skate with _possibly career ending injury_ , I will have baby naturally,” he said seriously. 

Yuzuru’s doctor looked at Javier and shrugged. “Normally, I would say it’s a bad idea, especially with his pelvic structure, but I’ve seen his medical files. His pain tolerance has to be insanely high when the adrenaline kicks in, and until I see a medical reason that he has to have it, it’s his choice,” she said, giving Yuzuru a pointed look. “But we agreed and you signed the form, so if at any point I have to intervene, I will,” she said and Yuzuru nodded, looking a little put out at the thought.

Javier looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes and shook his head. “Yuzuru, you don’t have to prove anything. Not to me. I know how tough you are. This is crazy. This isn’t like normal female childbirth, Querido, your body is so narrow-“

“If medication makes me sick, I can’t hold him,” Yuzuru finally said, looking down at his belly, hands on either side of it. “I have bad reaction to medications all the time. I have never had kind of medicine for this type of pain. We did not allergy test because I had asthma attack so recent and we worry allergy reaction might trigger more.” He looked up with determined eyes. “I am holding Baby moment he is here.”

Javier felt a great, sobering feeling when he saw how sincere Yuzuru was. He hated so badly that he had to make this choice, but he understood that Yuzuru’s choice was made. Javier nodded, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “You are absolutely the most incredible person I’ve ever met in my entire life, and I will forever be grateful that you are my husband.” Yuzuru gave him a warm smile and Javier leaned in, kissing his forehead. “Okay. As long as she doesn’t see a medical need, I support you.”

Yuzuru nodded, absently petting Pooh-san’s head where he sat on the bed beside him. “Thank you.” He bit his lip. “We still have not decided on name. We have some hours still. We must pick one.”

Javier groaned. “Oh my God, we’re the worst parents ever,” he decided, then settled back in his seat. They had a lot to weigh in the form of options and only a few hours left to do so.

~

Yuzuru wanted his baby to come on and get there, mostly because he couldn’t wait to meet him, but also because this _hurt_. Every contraction got more painful, especially after his water broke. When he learned that often women didn’t even go to the hospital until then, he couldn’t imagine how scared he would be at home with this kind of pain. He wasn’t going to change his mind about the medicine, but he wanted this to be over. 

“Just breathe, Yuzu. Breathe for me.” Yuzuru whined behind his teeth slightly as he tried to do what Javier asked of him, taking a deeper breath and letting it out as the contraction seemed to last forever. He looked at Javier, who was looking at him with so much worry in his eyes. Javier pulled his hand to his mouth, leaning his chin against their joined hands. “Just squeeze. You’re doing well. It’s almost past,” he comforted and Yuzuru kind of hated Javier’s obsessive baby-book reading because this calm, confident father-to-be thing was annoying when Yuzuru was in so much pain. 

He felt bad thinking about _wanting_ his husband to freak out and panic, because he didn’t _really_ want that.

“Tell me thing,” Yuzuru gritted out. “Some thing. Any thing.”

Javier smiled sympathetically. “Well, your mother is already on her flight. She said there was only one ticket left on such short notice, and she took it. Your father and sister are going to come on the one tomorrow morning. My parents are going to get the first one leaving after my father gets finished with work. Laura has to wait until tomorrow, too.”

Yuzuru nodded, forcing himself to take breaths. “Good. Everybody is coming.”

“Yes, just like our little boy,” he said, holding Yuzuru’s gaze. “You’re incredible. You’re perfect and so strong. I am more in awe of you right now than I ever have been.”

Yuzuru managed a rattled laugh, and then gasped as the contracted receded slowly, the pain tapering off. He groaned, relaxing some. It was easier to breathe after one. “Ow,” he mumbled and Javier snorted incredulously. “You laugh at me?” Yuzuru teased weakly.

“It’s ridiculous you’re _giving birth_ and you react with ‘ow’,” Javier said, smiling. “You’re so crazy.”

Yuzuru saw so much love in his husband’s eyes and all he could think about was how, as bad as this was, he was happy that he chose to do this with Javier. So far, though it was slow going, the doctor reassured him things were going well. He was progressing normally and the baby wasn’t in any sort of distress. As long as things kept going this way, Yuzuru was so happy, and being so happy over something so painful was a very surreal feeling. 

“Be honest with me,” Javier said, looking at him with growing amusement. “What’s worse, this, or skating with that foot injury?” he asked.

Yuzuru grimaced. “Javi, this hurt so bad, but not yet bad as toe loop with foot injury,” he said honestly. “Different kind of bad, but that was more bad.” He hesitated, a little queasy at the thought. “Ask again after baby is out,” he said, and Javier looked pained as he leaned in and kissed Yuzuru’s forehead.

“Feel free to break my fingers if you have to,” he said as he curled their hands together again. Yuzuru laughed tiredly and nodded, squeezing Javier’s hand with one hand and Pooh-san’s face with the other as a little test for what was to come. 

~

There were so many amazing things Javier had seen in his life, but nothing beat witnessing the birth of his child. Yuzuru was, as Javier had always thought but now knew for certain, the strongest, most fearless person he had ever known. Yuzuru had woken him up at six in the morning thinking he’d been in the early stages of labor all night long, and now, ten hours later, after nearly an entire day in labor, he still didn’t even look as exhausted as he had to be as he fought to catch his breath after the baby was finally born. 

Javier was the one the doctor first handed their son to, and he immediately transferred him to Yuzuru’s arms. Yuzuru was still gasping for breath after a long, hard birth, to the point they gave him oxygen, so Javier helped him hang onto the baby, but as he sobbed and cradled their son against his chest, he still had that look in his eyes that Javier have grown to love: the look of a warrior who had triumphed. 

“Jabi,” he squeaked, looking up at him through his sobs. “Look at him, look how perfect,” he cried, hand shaking as he touched the baby’s face. Javier laughed through his own tears – because he hadn’t stopped crying since Yuzuru had started to really suffer and he couldn’t help him – and nodded, looking at their baby. He was still dirty and looked kind of smushed from being in such a tight space for the past month, but he was, without a doubt, the most perfect thing Javier had ever seen in his entire life. 

“I love him so much,” Javier laughed wetly. “Papa loves you,” he said, stroking his thumb along the baby’s ear from where he held him, cradling his little body so that Yuzuru’s weak arms didn’t have to. 

Yuzuru laughed and cried and smiled like he hadn’t just pushed his body further to the breaking point than he ever had before. “Hello, Mateo,” he whispered, touching his face. “Welcome to our family.”

Javier bit his lip as he fought the urge to cry harder than ever at Yuzuru’s face as he said those words to Mateo. He had loved Yuzuru Hanyu for so long, but in this moment, he loved him more than he ever thought was possible.

Finally, their family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to come, stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this SUPER HUGE story and I hope you all like it. I hope to write more things very soon!

Yuzuru was annoyed that they had to take his baby away because his breathing wasn’t right and he needed to get a breathing treatment to make sure he didn’t have an asthma attack after all the stress and exertion of giving birth. Javier got to go with Mateo and Yuzuru was more than a little jealous. He had to sit and think about his husband and son and how cute they were together instead of _looking at them being cute together_. When the doctor finally finished the breathing treatment and told him they would bring Mateo back to him very soon, he sat impatiently waiting for that moment for what felt like forever.

Finally, Javier returned with the nurse who was bringing Mateo to Yuzuru, and Yuzuru made grabby hands. “Want my baby,” he said, and the nurse chuckled at him.

“I promise, your baby isn’t going anywhere.” She stepped back and Javier picked Mateo up, smiling like the sunrise as he looked at their tiny son. 

“Papa didn’t let this little one out of his sight for a second,” he promised as he brought Mateo over to Yuzuru. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed Yuzuru their son.

Yuzuru’s chest clenched as he held him close, looking down at his perfect face. “He is so perfect, Javi.”

Javier nodded, brushing a finger over his head. “You got your wish,” he murmured and Yuzuru laughed softly.

“Javi curls,” he said, looking up at Javier, who only had eyes for Mateo. “He will be most beautiful boy ever,” Yuzuru decided cheerfully. “Perfect curls like Papa.”

The nurse came over after situating the little cot near Yuzuru’s bed. “Oh, I think the little guy looks like both his parents,” she said, bringing Yuzuru a small towel. “In case you want to cover up while you feed him,” she explained, and he giggled at the thought.

“I am not shy,” he said simply. He had talked to his doctor and was partially relieved and partially upset when he learned that, though male pregnancies involved lactation, it didn’t last for very long. He would only have a week, two at most, to nurse his baby. It was a relief, because the thought of having _breasts_ was kind of gross, but it was upsetting because the baby books all said natural milk was good for the baby’s development of his immune system. He hoped so badly that his baby wasn’t prone to illness like he was. 

Javier seemed suitably weirded out once the nurse left and Yuzuru finally got the baby to find a position he liked and start feeding, which was amusing. “You watched Mateo come out of me, now you are making ‘ew’ face?” Yuzuru teased and Javier grimaced.

“I was a bit preoccupied with the thought of meeting my son at that time. Now it is just kind of weird. I have never thought about this part of male pregnancies,” he said and Yuzuru smiled down at Mateo as he drank. 

Javier put his arm around Yuzuru and Yuzuru leaned his head against Javier’s shoulder as they sat together and just watched their baby. “I think we made good choice with baby bed in room,” Yuzuru murmured and Javier snickered.

“Neither of us are going to sleep for wanting to watch him sleeping,” he said, and Yuzuru closed his eyes briefly as he felt a kiss to his temple. “How are you?” Javier asked, brushing his hair gently.

Yuzuru sighed heavily. “So tired,” he said honestly. “I do not hurt as much now as just tired.”

“You’re a rock star,” Javier said, and Yuzuru looked up at him with a small smile. Javier grinned. “I thought your skating was impressive, but nothing is more badass than giving an actual human being _life_.”

Yuzuru grinned. “That sweet, but many people make babies, Javi. Not many people have _so many_ world record,” he said teasingly and Javier rolled his eyes at him.

“Oh my God, you are too much.” He ducked in to kiss him sweetly. “I love you more now than I ever have, and I didn’t even know it was possible.”

Yuzuru smiled brightly and nodded. “I know exactly what you mean.”

~

Because Mateo’s birth was as smooth of a ride as male births tended to ever be, Yuzuru and Mateo both got to come home two days after he was born, and though their families had come to the hospital to see their new addition, Yuzuru and Mateo both had to rest, so after they got home, the families _really_ got excited about him. Yuzuru wasn’t sure how many times he answered questions about how much Mateo weighed at birth or how long he was, but he knew it was many times. 

Though he loved having his family and Javier’s family visiting, he was a little relieved when, a week after Mateo’s birth, everybody left. He would miss them all, but he wanted some time for just him and Javi to be with Mateo, no interruptions. 

One of his favorite things in the entire world was Javier carrying Mateo around the house with him _for everything_. Javier couldn’t stand to even go into another room away from him. If he needed to go get something, Mateo came with him, held securely in his arms. Yuzuru didn’t even mind too terribly that Javier was hogging their baby a little bit, because when he wasn’t walking around carrying Mateo, he was sitting on the couch with Yuzuru pressed against his side, both of them gazing at Mateo more than the TV or whatever else they were pretending to be doing.

Javier’s second favorite hobby after the baby was born was taking a zillion photos of them. Yuzuru had only been annoyed by the very first one, which was of Yuzuru nursing Mateo two hours after giving birth, so he looked all gross and grungy and pale and had a baby attached to his nipple. However, he hadn’t posted it online, just sent it to family members, which was better than what he did now every time he could. 

The ones he posted online were not the majority of the ones he took, but when he did post it, he made sure to embarrass Yuzuru somehow. The first one had been while he was still in the hospital – thankfully clean and alert and looking much better – and holding Mateo, and it had the caption, “Back to his normal self as if he didn’t bring a person into the world yesterday afternoon. #SuperYuzu!” Now, Yuzuru saw him grinning as he posted something and he groaned.

“Javi, what now?”

Javier smiled, walking over to show him his phone from where he stood, changing Mateo’s diaper. “‘Even covered in baby puke, my husband is the second-most perfect person alive (the first, obviously, being my son).’” Yuzuru rolled his eye as he quoted his caption, because looking at the photo, Yuzuru looked like a mess. He, as Javi said, had baby vomit down his shirt. Mateo was fond of waiting until Yuzuru was sure he had burped and kept his formula down before expelling it all right down Yuzuru’s front when he moved him away from the towel that was on his shoulder for that exact purpose. 

“You are probably why son is like this,” Yuzuru accused playfully. “You must be mean so he is like Papa and must be mean, too. He know what he is doing and wait until he know I think it is safe and _then_ throw up on me.”

“Yes, Yuzu, because our two week old baby wants to be mean to his Tousan,” he said playfully. 

Yuzuru grinned. “Never know. Maybe. He get smart from me,” he teased, kissing Mateo’s little curly head. Yuzuru _adored_ Mateo’s curls. He had wanted nothing more than for their baby to look like Javier, and he was so happy he was. He had _so much hair_ for a baby. “Here. Hold pretty son while I get rid of baby puke,” he said, and Javier smiled as he handed off the baby.

“Hey, there,” Javier cooed, holding Mateo out in front of him so he could look at his face. “Did you throw up on Tousan? You did, huh? Awww, mijo.” Yuzuru smiled as he went to change, looking at Javier with their son as long as he could. 

Yuzuru got to their room and went to shower before putting on new clothes, since the baby puke had soaked through his shirt. When he got out of the shower, he looked at his body in the mirror and winced some at what he saw. He still had all the weight he had gained, even though his post-pregnancy tummy had flattened out most of the way finally. His skin of his stomach had a few long, ugly stretch marks. He was lucky it hadn’t been worse, he knew, but it still was hard to look at when he had spent his entire life very thin with tight abs. His muscles had faded a lot as well. Where he had spent his entire life with muscular thighs, the muscle definition had gone away in the wake of less exercise and pregnancy weight. He couldn’t believe that six months of retirement could do so much to his body along with the pregnancy.

“Querido?” Yuzuru looked around and saw Javier standing in the doorway. Yuzuru looked for Mateo and Javier nodded behind him. “I laid him down. After throwing up, it decided it was nap time.” Javier walked over to him, looking at the mirror. “What’re you looking at?” he asked.

Yuzuru sighed, looking back at his reflection. “My body does not seem like me anymore,” he admitted, feeling no need to hid his thoughts from Javier. He looked at the fat on his face and his arms and hips, his still-puffy nipples since he only recently stopped producing milk, and his still-saggy belly. “All my life I look one way. Now I have bad looks.”

Javier looked at him with a small smile, walking up behind him. “I know your body is different, but don’t say you look bad.”

Yuzuru looked at his reflection in the mirror. “Javi, look at me.”

“I am.” Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru from behind, looking over his shoulder. “I see the face of the strongest person I’ve ever met. A man who can express more with his face than anyone I’ve ever known before. Movie stars would weep for such talent.” He touched his upper body. “These arms hold me when I need your strength and comfort.” He gently touched Yuzuru’s chest. “Your chest looks this way because you nursed our child to give him nutrients that will help his development.” His hands slid down to his middle. “This belly carried a human being inside of it for nine months and kept him safe as he grew to be a big, strong baby.” He settled his hands on Yuzuru’s hips. “My _child_ passed through these hips, as narrow as they are, and they got him here safely.” Javier smirked. “And these legs,” he purred, bending his knees so he could teasingly tickle Yuzuru’s thigh, making him squeak and swat his hand away. “Carried the weight of my entire world on them for nine months.” Yuzuru’s heart fluttered a little when he saw the sheer, unadulterated love in Javier’s eyes reflected back at him. 

“Javi, I am still ugly.”

Javier shook his head. “This body is perfect and beautiful, because it’s yours.” He kissed Yuzuru’s shoulder. “I could live a hundred years, and I’ll never see anything more perfect than this body in my arms.”

Yuzuru smiled and turned around, sliding his arms around Javier’s middle as he leaned their foreheads together. “You are sweetest ever.” He closed his eyes, just enjoying the closeness. “I am so happy,” he whispered. “I have Mateo and Javi and Effie does not hate Mateo and everything so good now. I miss skating, but I _love_ my life.”

Javier tipped Yuzuru’s chin up and kissed him gently, tenderly, almost as if he wanted to remind himself that this marriage was their home. “This life is more than I ever dreamed of, and I’m so grateful you chose to share this adventure with me.”

“I love you, Javi,” he said simply, smiling at the eyes so similar to their son’s. “I never want anything else but this.”

As Javier held him, Yuzuru looked out the bathroom door at the baby cot in the corner of their bedroom, which held the rest of their world just two meters away from them, and all he could think was that this was where he was meant to be forever and ever, and that sounded just fine to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for sticking through this big, long story!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, I have a tumblr now! [HERE](https://threealover.tumblr.com)!


End file.
